Luke's Lake
by lancer1993
Summary: This story starts after Luke and Lorelai's movie date in season 4, it's 100% AU and is basically Lorelai trying to find out more about Luke and if she has feelings for him, are they more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

_This storey starts after Luke and Lorelai's movie date in season 4, it's 100 AU and is basically Lorelai trying to find out more about Luke and if she has feelings for him, are they more than just friends?_

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai liked to think she knew everything there was to know about her friend the diner owner, the guy in the blue baseball cap she had bought her friend a few years before. But even after 6 years as friends there were still some thing's that were a mystery to her. He had a strange attraction to flannel and she could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him without that blue cap on his head.

Rory back from her bad date had long since gone to bed, but Lorelai couldn't sleep knowing Luke was in her house, on her couch. She sat on the landing of her stairs, resting her face in her hands watching Luke sleep. He looked so peaceful on her couch, the couch they shared for much of the evening. They had a good night, two friends watching good movies, it's what she needed and looking at Luke it's what he needed.

Lorelai had felt lonely now Rory was off at Yale most of the time, her tiny house felt much bigger. She was alone but felt safe with Luke in the house. She had not dated in months or even met any new men, much less found a new boyfriend. Sex was a distant memory since things ended on a weird note with Alex after she kissed Max. Luke was currently her closest male friend but that was just it they were friends, he had made no attempt to be anything more, probably turned off by her eating habits and coffee addiction. But she enjoyed his company and he on the surface tolerated hers.

But she couldn't stop watching Luke and didn't know why. This was Luke, her friend from the diner, her coffee supplier a friend not lover why was she was thinking about him along with men she had dated? Was it just wishful thinking, why was she putting Luke into that category? Yes she knew he was a man, but this was Luke she was thinking of, what was she doing?

Lorelai finally stood up, it was well after midnight. Quietly she walked over to the couch and stood over Luke, pulling the blanket back over Luke's shoulders she couldn't resist running her hand over his hair and touching his jaw, she liked the feel of his stubble against her fingers. Her knees shaking she felt weak at the touch, stopping just in time before she collapsed on top of him.

She loved Luke's unshaven look and how he didn't care what others thought about his appearance but maybe it was time for him to visit Mr Cuts. As she pulled her hand back she made a mental note to bring it up as soon as possible. She had cut Rory's hair for years to save money, maybe she'd offer her services. 'What was happening' she thought again, I want to service Luke! A smile crossed her face for a second as she thought of the dirty comment he would never hear.

Lorelai's mind raced as she climbed the stairs, looking back one last time she though it was going to be a long night. Maybe a shower would help, a cold shower. Stripping off she looked in the mirror 'men still like me' she thought running her hand over her naked form. Feeling the moisture between her legs she touched herself, letting out a little moan before snapping back to reality. Turning on the water she climbed into the tub and stood under cold water, letting it cover her steaming hot body. But after 10 minutes of standing there the water was having little effect.

Lorelai dried herself off in front of the mirror, wrapping the towel around her hair she reached for the night cream applying some to her face and hands in a nightly ritual she had inherited from her mother. Once done she unwrapped her hair and dried it some more as she turned off the light and went to her bed.

Putting the towel around her body she climbed onto bed, not bothering to find nightwear or pull back the sheets she laid on top of the bed covers. Her hair was still wet from the shower as it cascaded over the pillow. Thoughts continued to race across her mind and she couldn't sleep. She looked across at her fuzzy clock 1:15 in the morning and still her mind was racing. From past experience with dry spells Lorelai knew she had two options to help her sleep.

Lorelai rolled over opening the draw of her bedside table, to see the 2 year old InStyle magazine mocking her again. It was a special weddings issue with Courtney Thorne-Smith on the cover she had bought when she thought her life was set, she was going to marry the man she thought she loved but in the end it was not to be. Moving it to the side she saw them, a bottle of sleeping pills and a plain black box about 8 inches long. She picked up the bottle and looked at them, remembering her bad reaction to them just a few weeks before, she put them back. Opening the black box she found her little blue friend 'Ernie' wrapped in tissue paper. Ernie was her little secret, the one thing she never told Rory about, hidden from the rest of the world and in her dry times one thing to guarantee her happiness if only for a few minutes.

Lorelai made herself more comfortable placing two pillows under her head then unwrapped her towel she laid back, placing her friend between her legs and turned him on. The silent house was filled with a low humming noise as Ernie went to work, placing him at her opening she rubbing her clit and folds before pushing him inside. Lorelai work her friend slowly at first as she got wetter moving him faster, in and out. Lorelai rolled over and changing the angle or her friend, she moaned into the pillow as she began to climax. Thoughts of Luke sleeping just yards away rushing through he mind as her orgasm cascaded over her body in waves. Lying spread-eagled, face down her head turned to the side, her face partly covered with hair but with a smile that wouldn't quit she placed her trusty friend back in the draw before drifting off to sleep.

Early the next morning it took Luke a few seconds to figure out where he was. Moaning with backache Luke sat up, Lorelai couch was not the best place to sleep he thought. Picking up the blanket he placed in on the end of the couch before finding his cap and putting it on. After putting on his boots he climbed the stairs and knocked on Lorelai's door to tell her he was off to open the diner.

The door was partly opened so with no answer he pushed as he knocked again and froze in his tracks. Lorelai was completely naked, lying on her bed naked, a white towel barely coving her lower legs, naked! He could only think she was naked. He stared for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few seconds. Lorelai was facing away, partly on her side, she looked perfect to him with the morning sunlight bouncing off the curves of her body. Her backside was shaded. The pale skin was beautiful against her dark hair as the curls ran down her back and over the pillows.

Luke was feeling very hot all of a sudden and he felt bad watching her like this. Lorelai moved stretching as she rolled over towards the door, Luke didn't want to look but couldn't stop getting an eye full of Lorelai before quickly stepping back and closing the door. He made his way down the stairs quietly, only stopping at the front door when he noticed Rory's jacket on the coat rack. Feeling even guiltier at his voyeurism and now with the knowledge that Rory was in the house he went to the kitchen, quickly making coffee before leaving through the back door. It felt like it was going to be a hard day as he walked to the dinner, not able to wipe the smile from his face but he still felt guilt by his actions and would need a cold shower. Maybe it wouldn't get rid of the guilt he felt but it would help him feel better and get through the day.

Minutes later Lorelai awoke, she felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had been in months. Sitting up she stretched before realising she was naked, quickly reaching for her dressing gown she covered her body before going the bathroom. Looking in the mirror her hair was a mess but she smiled and she did what she could before finally giving up, she put it in a ponytail. After brushing her teeth she went down stairs to the kitchen. On the stairs she could smell the coffee and looked over to see Luke was gone, the pink blanket neatly folded on the couch and pillows back in place.

Stepping in to the kitchen expecting Luke she instead saw Rory pouring herself a cup of the pressures liquid.

"Morning" Lorelai greeted her daughter. "You made coffee."

Rory shook her head. "No I thought you did."

Lorelai could think of just one person who would have done this. "Luke." She said.

"I love Lorelai" Rory said as she took a sip of the coffee. "I really love his coffee." Sitting down to finish off her cup.

Lorelai smiled as she poured a cup it was fresh, maybe just a few minutes old. Walking into the living room and sat where Luke had spent the night, smiling as she wrapped the blanket around her body, she could feel his warmth still on the couch or was that from between her legs?

"Mum." Rory said as she sat down. "What's up with you?" Her daughter said holding her cup.

Lorelai didn't know what to say "Nothing." Was her only response, continuing to smile as she sipping her coffee.

"You're smiling, so I guess your date with Luke went better than mine." Rory said.

"It was not a date." Was Lorelai's automatic response, but was it a date Lorelai though, she didn't know any more. She had a boy over, well not a boy a man, a real man. They ate, had beers and watched a movie, sharing some special moments. These are all things you do on a date, but was it a date? She couldn't work it out and wondered if Luke was thinking the same, did he come over thinking this was a date?

"But we had a good time." Lorelai said as they she joked with her daughter but did she have feelings for Luke or was she just lonely and horny?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 2**

After taking another cold shower and dressing Lorelai was hungry so decided to have breakfast at Luke's, to see if she felt anything. Walking into an almost deserted diner 10 minutes later she went to the table by the window, the one with the great view. Taking off her work jacket she placed it over the back of the chair along with her bag but it fell to the floor. 'Good going' she thought as she bent down to pick it up.

Just at that moment Luke came out of the kitchen balancing several plates on his arms, seeing Lorelai bent over and wearing a short flippy tennis skirt made Luke loose his grip on the plates sending them crashing to the floor. Lorelai looked between her legs to see Luke and the mess, standing up to see Luke move back behind the counter.

"You okay boss." Ceaser said calling from the kitchen door.

"Yes, can you just do this order this again." He yelled before mumbling under his breath as he walked to the storeroom for his mop and bucket. Taking a minute he closed his eyes to calm down and take a few breaths but that didn't help. Once closed images of Lorelai naked on her bed played back in his mind, images that he was trying to suppress all morning since he left her house were now back and in full color, with the real life Lorelai in his diner wearing that flippy skirt, while he didn't actually see anything he had now see a number of times before he didn't need to his mind was working overtime.

Bought back to reality by a knock Luke opened the storeroom door. "Are you okay." The brunette said, this was the last person Luke needed to see right now. This could quite easily turn into a 'Dear Penthouse' type of encounter. Pushing the thoughts aside he quickly picking up the bucket of cleaning supplies and strategically holding it in front of him.

"I'm fine, one of hazards running a diner." He said covering his feelings as he grabbed the mop and pushing past Lorelai. Picking up the broken plates Luke called for his off sider. "Ceaser."

"Yes boss." He said from the kitchen.

"How those orders going." He said sounding a little mad.

"Coming right up boss." Ceaser said with his usual enthusiasm.

Lorelai stood by Luke who was on his hands and knees. "Coffee please." She asked.

"Sit down and I'll get to you in a minute." Luke said, trying his best not to look at her long legs just a foot from his face.

Lorelai sat still concerned by Luke's behaviour she watched him clean up the mess, sitting facing Luke with her legs crossed she caught Luke's eyes watching her legs before quickly focusing on the floor again. Which made her smile a little.

Coming back from the storeroom Luke went strait to the coffee maker, filled a cup with the dark liquid bringing it over to a waiting Lorelai. Gratefully taking the cup Lorelai took a sip.

"Just as good as this mornings." She said with a smile.

"You want to place your order now, I've got a diner to run." Luke said still a little upset, but Lorelai didn't know why.

"Okay keep you pants on." She said jokingly.

"Order now or prepare for half a grape fruit and oatmeal." He said sternly as she looked at his not pad.

"Jack omelette with extra Swiss and a side of bacon." Starting to get annoyed by Luke's behaviour. The order came and she ate it without speaking another word, Luke kept to himself behind the counter checking recites and cleaning.

Standing up Lorelai went to pay handing Luke the money. "I hope your day gets better." She said with a smile before leaving the dinner. Luke kicked himself why did he act this way it wasn't Lorelai fault he shouldn't have looked in her room, maybe he shouldn't have gone over to watch the movies.

"Ceaser I'll be right back." He yell as he ran to catch Lorelai, opening the door he called. "Lorelai."

She stopped and turned, Luke stopping just short of running in to her. "Sorry." He said coughing as he was out of breath from his short run.

Looking into his eye's once Luke straitened up. "It's okay, we all have bad days."

"No I shouldn't have taken it out on you after last night." He wanted to come clean but chickened out.

Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Luke."

"So we're fine?" He asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Taking a moments. "Come back in, we can talk and you can mock me about dropping the food."

"I'd love to but I have plans with Rory, I need to pick her up from Lane's." Waving her hands and arms to show off her outfit.

"Tennis?" He question.

"Tennis?" Lorelai was puzzled for a second. "No shopping, I just like this skirt."

"Well you look good." He said before realising what he had said.

"Well thank you kind sir." Lorelai said trying to cover her blushing.

The flirting not going unnoticed by Luke. "Come back later then." He couldn't stop himself.

"Try and stop me mister." She replied smiling, Luke thought she looked nice, well the skirt made her legs look fantastic today even if she was wearing her sneakers and no heels, so why wouldn't he say that. The comments made Lorelai blush and a little warm. She started to walk away before getting too hot, as she didn't have time for another shower before getting Rory.

Later that evening Lorelai decided to go back and see Luke after spending the day with Rory at the mall and watching several of the crappier movies out. She changed into some tight jeans with boots her Bono t-shirt and brown leather jacket. Lorelai noticing a certain green truck parked out the front, Luke usually only did that if he was about to go somewhere and soon.

The bell rang as she opened the diner door, it was busy with the dinner crowd Luke was serving and look much happier, even smiling she noticed as she sat on the stool next to the cash register. She pulled out a menu, something she didn't do often as she had memorized anything she was likely to order over the years. Lorelai even managed to get away with ordering meals not even on the menu, something that others customs didn't dare do.

"Nice day with Rory." Luke asked, Lorelai jumping at his presents.

"Coffee, junk food, shopping and movies." She smiled. "Perfect day out."

Luke saw she was holding his menu. "What are you doing." Luke said in his usual monotone, which Lorelai suddenly found very sexy.

"Just wanted something different." As she perused the menu.

"Nothing has changed in there in 5 years." He said in his dryly tone.

"Maybe it should?" She said with a smile.

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Make me something Luke." She said resting her elbows on the counter cupping her face in her hands as she made eyes at Luke.

"Why don't I make you a special burger." Smiling as he leaning on the counter in front of Lorelai.

"How special?" She said as they got closer.

"Maybe something with a face?" Luke said.

"Sounds a little creepy but I can't wait." She said touching the bare skin of Luke upper arm sending a spark between them.

Luke smiled before realising how close they were and pulling back, taking his hands off the counter Luke gesturing pointing towards the kitchen to make her burger. "I'll just."

"Coffee first." Lorelai said.

"Of course." Luke replied with a slight chuckle, quickly filling a mug and placing it on the counter before going to the kitchen.

He stood at the fridge for a minute to again clear his mind. She touched me he thought, but she had done that before, what had changed? Nothing she didn't know what happened this morning, she doesn't know I saw her naked, he thought. She is just my friend, nothing more. Besides I have the divorce to finalise and can't think of Lorelai like this, not yet. His mind raced.

Coming back with her food 10 minutes later, Luke pointed to the 'no cell phone' sign.

"It's Rory." She whispered to Luke, holding the phone out to Luke.

Putting the plates down as he said "Hello Rory" slightly louder than needed. Lorelai said her goodbyes and closed the phone dropping it in her bag.

"What's this?" She says looking at the plate of food Luke has made her.

"It's a burger."

"I can see but it has feet." Poking at her food. "And a head, you made a turtle out of my food."

"Well it's different and special." Just like you, he was thinking but dared not say.

Lorelai ate her food as they chatted, like good friends the awkwardness of the morning was gone for the time being.

Lorelai handed Luke some money as she got up. "So how about another movie night next weekend, you can pick the movie."

"Can't, I'm be busy." He had to think quick, after the night before there was no way he could risk it again, so soon.

"Busy what with?" She asked putting on her jacket.

"Um, just stuff."

"Luke that's no answer, I mean unless you didn't like movie night."

Luke couldn't say no but needed to say something. "Divorce stuff."

Lorelai sat back down. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't."

"Yeah well, it's a whole thing I need to drive to Litchfield, see some lawyers, it's a whole production." He said wiping down the counter.

"Alright then another time." She sounded a little sorry as she picked up her purse.

"Sure, another time." Luke also sounded down, he didn't want to hurt Lorelai but for now it was best to do it this way.

Over the next week Lorelai only saw Luke a couple of times, she kept missing him at the diner and he didn't have time for another movie night, they were both very busy. She had noticed his truck out front of the diner a lot more and Luke was gone more than ever. Damn that Nicole she thought, was she jealous? But the divorce would be final soon, she thought with a smile.

Sunday evening Lorelai was leaving Dooses with a bag of shopping, mostly junk food when she saw Luke's truck pull up, he had told her the day before he would be seeing the lawyer that day so would be out most of the day. Just as she was going to call out to him she noticed Luke was in his usual flannel and Jeans, and not dress to see his lawyer. Luke went to the back of his truck pulling out his fishing gear, which he always kept at the apartment. Had Luke been fishing all day, did he lie to her, was he trying to avoid her?

Going back home she could not stop thinking about Luke, she needed to know why he had lied, maybe he had taken someone fishing, maybe Nicole. God maybe they were not getting a divorce and Luke was using the lawyer as cover while they made up.

During the next week she had tried to talk to Luke but he said the same, he would be busy all weekend and could not come over for movie night. So Lorelai woke up early Saturday morning, using a dozen alarm clocks as Rory would be at Yale this weekend and not there to wake her. Lorelai did not tell her daughter about her plans knowing she would likely talk her out of them.

No time for a shower she thought as she rushed to put on some jeans and a white blouse left partly unbuttoned stopping with just a hit of her black lacy bra showing, sexy but not slutty. Picking her comfortable sneaker and some padded socks as she didn't know how long she would be following Luke or how it would go and this was not a time for heels.

Quickly making a thermos of coffee and toasting some pop-tarts Lorelai grabbed her leather backpack, which she had packet with some essentials and grabbed her jacket and locked the house.

She was planing to follow Luke at a discrete distance and just see where he was going and why he was keeping it a secret from her. She wasn't stalking him, she thought. She was a concerned friend. Telling Sookie and others she would be busy all day and for them to call her cell, if they needed her.

Jumping in the Jeep Lorelai turned the key to find the battery dead, damn that porch light she thought! Okay plan B would have to do, thinking on her feet as she had no plan B Lorelai ran to the diner, well walked very quickly and a few minutes later out of breath made it to the gazebo. Hiding Lorelai could see the familiar green truck parked out front, Luke was putting things in the back under a tarp. As Luke went back into the diner Lorelai took a chance, sprinting across the deserted town square she chucked her bag in then climbed in the back getting under the tarp. There was not turning back now.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the quick feedback._

_BTW I have no beta reader for this fic yet._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 3**

Luke locking the diner door behind him, tossed a bag in the cabin before checking the tarp. Noticing something he took a second look, part of a shoe sticking out from the tarp. A dirty pink and white sneaker, which he recognised and could only belong to one brunette he knew. For a second he thought of just pulling it back but then smiled, remembering how nosey she had been in the last few weeks, more than usual.

Lorelai hear the diner door again, Luke must have forgotten something she thought. Less than a minute later she heard the door again. Luke smiled as he hoped in behind the wheel. If Lorelai wanted to know where he had been he would show her.

Lorelai had thought it was a stupid idea the moment she covered herself, it had been raining and the tarp had a funny smell. A few minutes later the truck stopped, Lorelai lifted the tarp for air and to get some idea where she was. Luke had gotten out of the truck and was hitching something to the back, she made sure Luke didn't see her as he worked. Lorelai heard Luke talking to someone before he got back in the truck starting the engine.

They were moving again and the ride wasn't too bad at first, nice smooth blacktop but then they turned off the main road and it got rougher, it must have been a dirt track. Lorelai wondered where was Luke going as she kicked her self for being such an idiot. Needing coffee Lorelai attempted to pour some out of her thermos. It was another bad idea, just as she was taking a sip the truck hit a pothole sending coffee over Lorelai's face and over her chest through her white shirt which now came with a coffee stain. Luckily the coffee had cooled and didn't burn but was still very hot. Lorelai could swear she heard Luke laughing above the Jimmy Buffet CD he had playing. As the road got worse Lorelai hit her head a couple more times, yes this was the stupidest thing she had done.

Luke pulled up to the camping grounds almost an hour later. Stopping the engine it was quite, for a minute Luke was worried, had he hurt Lorelai? Had he knocked her out on the rough road.

Climbing out of the cab Luke saw the tarp moving. "What the hell was that?" Lorelai said throwing back the tarp in a mad fit. Luke could see she was a mess, her hair out of place and a big coffee stain covering her chest still damp making her shier top partly see-through. Luke chuckled as he looked at the sight before him. "Lorelai what are you doing there?" Pretending to be surprised. "Why are you in my truck?" He said with a grin.

"You knew!" Sitting up rubbing her head. "You knew and you left me here." She said kicking the tarp off her feet.

"You're the stowaway, why are you here Lorelai?" Resting his hands on the side of the truck.

"Will you help me out!" Reaching out for Luke's help.

Luke lowered the rear tailgate. "Come here." Luke said reaching for Lorelai's hand, guided Lorelai to the back. He noticed she was a little hurt but nothing major from the looks. Lorelai sat on the tailgate before hoping down and pushing Luke away.

"Get away from me. Where are we?" Brushing herself off as she looked around. It was a campsite with some tables and clearly defined camping areas.

"About 40 miles from Stars Hollow, the Barkhamsted Reservoir." Luke pointed to the water.

Lorelai looked and could see the lake and a small jetty and boat ramp. "Fishing, you were fishing that's the big secret?" Getting her cell phone out. "Great no bars."

"It's not a secret, I just needed some alone time and by the way I come out here a lot this time of the year." Getting his first aid kit out form the front of the truck. "Oh and cell phones don't normally work out here."

"You must love that." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"It has its appeal." Opening the first aid kit. "Come here."

"Why?" Sounding annoyed as ever.

"Because you cut yourself and I want to help you."

She didn't notice the cut on her elbow. "Oh." Twisting her arm trying to see the cut. "You hurt me!"

"You road in the back of my truck without asking me." Luke got out his water bottle. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"You knew I was back there." Lorelai said holding her saw arm.

"Okay sorry, here." Reaching for her arm. "Cease fire please, so I can take care of the injuries." Luke said.

"Agreed." Moving her arm so Luke see the cut better.

Luke carefully used the Q-tips to clean the wound before placing a bandaid over the small cut. For a few moments Lorelai had forgotten why she was mad at Luke, he was fixing her and being so kind.

"So where are the other campers?" Lorelai asked looking around.

"It's the off season." He said placing the bandaid on the cut.

"You must really love that."

"Yep, no annoying kinds running around, no once a year campers not knowing the first thing about lighting a fire or catching fish." Lorelai smiled at Luke who was too caught up in his rant to notice. "Don't get me going about the ones who couldn't back their trailer down the ramp to launch their new boat or the ones who can't pitch a tent to save their lives."

"Are you finished." She said as Luke stopped.

"Yes, sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Looking like she enjoyed the rant. "You rant all you want."

"No! I mean." Taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about not getting you out of the truck back at the diner." He said looking down at the saw arm as he held it.

"It's okay." She said.

There was a few moments of silence before Luke realised he was still holding Lorelai's arm. Luke cleared his throat as he got up, making himself busy packing the first aid kit up again and putting it back in the truck.

Lorelai liked Luke touching her arm, his firm but gentle touch as he helped her, as she watched him at the driver's door she asked. "So are we going back home now?" Looking at Luke with those puppy dog eyes.

Luke thought for a moment how easy it would be to cut and run, take Lorelai home and act like nothing was happening, but decided to take a chance. "No I'm fishing, you wanted to see what I was doing so here it is." Standing up and opening his arms wide, as he looked around. "I planned this trip for weeks, just be grateful we won't be staying the night and camping."

Lorelai had little choice, she got up and dropped her bag on a camp table. "Damn porch light!" she mumbled as she lent against it. She watched Luke unpack his fishing bag and poles mad at him for making her stay but she had to admit it was mostly her own doing and she was curious about Luke fishing.

"Here." Luke tossed Lorelai a flannel shirt. "You might want to change out of that sticky top while I get the boat in the water."

"Thanks." Lorelai stood up and looked around. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Well the toilet's are over there, watch out for spiders. You might be better off down at the lake so you can wash off as there is no water in the latrine." Luke said dryly. "Here's a towel." Handing it to her.

Lorelai had two choices, stay in her coffee stained sticky top or change into the warm and dry flannel. Okay it was not a hard choice in the end.

"No peaking." Lorelai warned as she went down to the lake, she found a spot behind some scrub away from the jetty and boat ramp. Placing her back pack on a rock she pulled out her bikini and the cut off shorts she had pack, still not sure why she packed them maybe it was instinct from her mother packing for road trips when she was growing up. Lorelai had also packed a clean top but would wear Luke's flannel for now.

Luke backed the truck and trailer down the ramp and got out, he looked to check on Lorelai who was partly shielded but some shrubs. Almost dropping the rope he was holding when he saw Lorelai step up to the waters edge dress in just her underwear. Luke quickly turning away, he finished tying the boat up to the jetty.

Lorelai looked over to Luke, she was a little disappointed he was not looking. Lorelai walked into the water till it was up to her knees, making sure not to wet the bandaid on her cut she washed off the coffee. She loved the dark liquid but not when it covered her chest, the coffee had done a good job staining almost her entire front down to her navel. Lorelai wash off and rinsed her hair before getting out and drying off. She stripped off her bra and panties putting on her new Ralph Lauren Stripe Tie Bikini. Slipping on her cut off jean shorts and that blue flannel Lorelai she finished of by putting on her socks and sneakers back on. Running a brush through her hair she was set to face Luke again.

Great I'm a Luke clone she thought as she looked down. Lorelai rinsed her coffee stained clothes in the lake before going back to where Luke had parked the truck.

"Feeling better?" Luke said surprising she jumped, he had appeared from behind a tree.

"Where were you?" She asked waiting for a comment on her outfit.

"I needed to go to the bathroom before we get out on the lake." He said not appearing to notice the short shorts she was wearing. "Hang your wet clothes on the side of the truck to dry off." Luke averted his eyes seeing the lacy black bra and panties in Lorelai's hands.

Lorelai did as she was told, but was still mad at Luke. For bringing he here and not commenting how cute she was looking right now.

Luke had taken his fishing supplies down to the boat. "You coming." He called out to Lorelai.

"Fishing?" Looking at Luke like it was the worst thing in the world. "I'd rather stay here, give me your keys."

"Do you seriously think I'd leave you here with my truck keys?" Luke said.

"It was worth a try." She said, smiling back.

"I'll come back and my truck will be gone, or worse still crashed into a tree. No you're staying for the duration." He said turning to the boat. "It's up to you, you can stay here by your self. You probably won't see anyone all day apart from the wild life or you come with me." Luke began walking to the boat. "By the way, I have the food."

Lorelai looked around, holding on to the try of the truck she kicked the tire. "Damn porch light." She muttered to herself again before picking up her bag. "Wait for me." She yelled as she ran to catch up to Luke.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Luke's Day Out

_A/N Sorry for the long break, I've been busy and now have 3 stories on the go. And sorry for any errors, because of the long break I decided to just get this one up._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 4**

As they walked to the boat Lorelai stopped. "How long will we be gone?"

Luke kept walking. "On the lake? About five or six hours."

Lorelai stopped walking "Luke, I need to go."

Luke turned as her walked. "Go where."

"Go to the little girls room." She said. "The room where ledges die, the room were…"

Luke stopped, took a deep breath, he was still slightly mad as he turned around. "Come on then." They walked back to the truck. "Here you'll need this." Luke tossed Lorelai a roll of toilet paper, Lorelai was not liking the look of this. The latrine was a small building, if you call it a building, no more than four feet along each wall.

Luke opened the door and Lorelai looked in. "Are you serious?"

"It's perfectly fine."

"It's a hole in the ground." Lorelai said looking inside.

"It's an order-less and waterless, environmentally friendly toilet. Now can you just go please, I'd like to go fishing sometime today!" Sounding like he was getting more frustrated and wishing he had taken her home and been done with it.

"Okay." She said still not sure as she stepped in.

"Check for spiders before you sit down." Luke said shutting the door.

"Spiders!" She yelled. "What about the spiders."

Luke chuckled from the other side of the door. "I was joking, just hurry up."

Lorelai got some paper using it to open the lid to check for spiders, pulled off some more paper she placed it on the seat, she carefully dropped her pants and sat down, quickly she finished her business, pulling up her pants. "Hey Luke where's the button?"

"For what?" Luke asked.

"To flush it." She said.

"There is none, that's where the 'water less' part comes in, it's all natural the waste goes down and nature takes care of the rest."

Lorelai opened the door. "That is cleaver and disgusting all in one." She stepped out. "So do I wash my hands in the lake?"

"There is a tap out here connected to the water tank which gets water from the roof. Plus I have some washing water in the truck." Luke said.

A few minutes later after Lorelai washed her hands they were back at the jetty. The boat they were about to get into was about five yards long, aluminium. Luke got in and sat at the back to work the outboard motor and steer the outboard motor. Lorelai slowly got in, finding her sea legs but almost falling over she sat down at the front or the bow of the boat as she found out.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Fishing, sure, can't wait." She said sarcastically.

"Okay can you untie the rope?" Pointing to the rope near her hand holding on tight to the side of the boat. Lorelai grumbled under her breath as she unhitched the line. When done Lorelai smiled as she turned to Luke.

"Here we go." Luke started the motor and twisted the throttle powering them off and sending Lorelai off her seat. "You okay." He said with a smile. Lorelai was not liking the fishing yet.

About 20 minutes later Luke slowed and stopped the boat in a small cove along the lakes shore. "This looks good." Turning off the motor.

"Don't you have one of those fish finder things?" She asked.

"No, I have been coming to the same spots for years, plus I think it takes some of the sport out of it." Luke said reaching for the hamper. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

Lorelai nodded as Luke opened his hamper. "What do you have?" She asked.

"Well since I didn't plan on company it's all healthy so you may not like it." He pointed out.

"Luke right now I could eat just about anything, hey wait." Lorelai said. "You're hiding something. Lucas what do you have in there?" She asked.

Luke knew he couldn't hide it much longer. "Here." Luke said handing Lorelai a paper bag.

"Donuts! You bought donuts you don't eat donuts." Lorelai rambled as she took a bit.

"There left over from yesterday." He said.

"Don't care." She said finishing of the first one as Luke pulled out a flask.

"And would that be coffee?" She asked as she took hold of the warm container.

"I thought you might need it." He said with a smile.

Lorelai was stunned. "You did know I was in the back, okay I hate you for doing that but I think the coffee might make up for it." She said removing the cut from the top and pouring out some of the lukewarm dark liquid. "Okay not very hot but I've had a rough morning."

Luke got an apple out and started eating it as he set up his fishing poll.

Lorelai looked through the food hamper. "Okay lets she what Luke Danes takes camping." She looked through the bag pulling out various items. "Okay some sandwiches, more fruit, is that it? No chips or soft drinks?"

"I plan on catch fish to eat, its kind of the point of fishing. But I have some meat and other food to cook in the cooler back at the truck." Luke said as he finished setting up his poll and cast the line off the side of the boat.

Lorelai looked at Luke in shock. "You bought meat?"

"Lean beer and some chicken." He said.

"And what do you have to drink?"

"Water and Juice." Handing Lorelai a bottle.

"No coffee or achol? Just when I thought it couldn't get worse."

"I have a six pack." He said.

Lorelai watched as she finished off the donuts, she was enjoying the view and not just of the lake and shoreline. It was starting to get warm so Luke had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned the flannel, rolling up the sleeves.

Lorelai was getting hot as well, taking several drinks of water to cool down when the coffee was gone. She was glad she had changed into the shorts, untucking the flannel she had borrowed from Luke. The flannel felt so good against her bare skin she.

"You look hot." Luke said almost immediately regretting the words.

"I do." She said with a smirk to her smile.

"No I mean, geez." Trying to cover his blunder. "I mean you don't want to get too hot in the sun, why don't you take off the shirt." Again regretting his words. "I mean, ah geez." Looking away from her.

"I would but you might remember the coffee mess. I'm not wearing much under here just a bikini top." This got Luke's attention. "Plus I'd hate to burn."

Luke blushed, his heart almost stopping as he heard Lorelai speak, he didn't even have to imagine her naked anymore but this was too close for comfort. Looking away he noticed his line and realised he had a bite.

"You got something!" Lorelai looked excited.

Luke looked up taking a few seconds to react. "Not yet, this is the hard part." Luke said as he worked to reel in the fish.

"What could it be Bass, Trout…" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked at her for a second. "I know things." She said.

"It's probably a catfish, going on my past experiences here." Luke said as he worked hard. Lorelai could see his muscles flex as he worked.

It too about five minutes to land the fish, only a two pound bass but it was a start.

"He's cute." Lorelai said. "You going to name him?"

"No he's too small, going back." Luke said as he unhooked the fish and dropped it over the side of the boat.

"I want to try." Lorelai said, surprising Luke.

"Okay." Luke setting up the other pole he handed it to Lorelai. "So you remember your fishing lessons?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded but in reality had forgotten most of what Luke had taught her the year before. "You put you finger on the thingie, pull back the whatsie and…" Her line went nowhere. "Damn it!"

Luke gave her another quick lesson and they started having more fun, Lorelai cast the line a few times before hooking a 5 pond Bass, just right for dinner when they got home.

"My very first fish." Lorelai over joyed at her catch.

"Second." Luke pointed out.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Second, remember I had to dispose of that one you caught with…" Trying to remember is name.

"Alex. Yes Luke you're right. You remember that." Smiling at how my Luke seemed to remember about her.

"I remember all the fish I have to bury in the garden for you." He said dryly. "You really shouldn't have pets." Luke added.

"I know." Lorelai said smiling at Luke. "Thanks for this."

"It's nothing. Just hope you're having a good time. Returning the favour for movie night."

They sat smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"Hey Luke."

"Yes Lorelai."

"I need to take my shirt off." She said waiting for Luke's reaction.

"But your…" Nervous as to what was about to happen, was this it did she want to be more than just friends?

"I have a bikini on." Seeing how nervous Luke was.

"Yes but, do you want me to look away?" Acting very nervous.

"Why? I've got nothing you haven't seen before." Luke's heart all but stopped as Lorelai started to remove the flannel, his flannel. Slipping it off her shoulders before packing it in her bag. He had seen it all before and more.

Luke was in awe at the sight before him, the bikini was new as far as he could remember. It was black and white horizontal stripes and had a bow tied in the front. Lorelai tied her hair into tow pig tails as her hair by now had become a mess from the unscheduled wash after the coffee spill.

Luke was mesmerised as he watched Lorelai "Sunscreen?" Luke asked snapping out of his daydream.

Reaching into her bag. "Got some." She replied getting it out of her backpack before applying some to her face and arms. "I can burn real easy if I'm not careful, the curse of having fair skin like this." She said running her fingers down her stomach. Luke was in a world of his own trying to write his 'Dear Penthouse' letter in his mind.

"Lucas, hey Lucas can you finish me off." Lorelai said, Luke almost dropping his fishing pole as Lorelai moved closer with her back to him. Luke put the pole in the holder and turned back to Lorelai, he couldn't believe he was rubbing Lorelai's back, the back just a few weeks before he had seen naked and now he was touching it.

Lorelai couldn't believe she had Luke touching her back, rubbing it she fought to hold back how she felt with a few subtle moans escaping her lips. Before she realized it, he was done, 'the story of her life' she thought grinning for a second.

Shortly later Luke took off his flannel to keep cool, Lorelai watched Luke's biceps flex through his tight t-shirt as he caught another catfish and tossed it back having a rant about them.

"I have to wonder if they stock this lake any more." Luke said casting again.

"Maybe I caught the only Bass?" She said with a smile, no mater how bad the day started she was loving how the day was going. "Hey Luke where did you get the boat?" Wanting to know more of Luke's secrets.

"I rented it." He started. "My dad spent years trying to build a boat but never finished and when he got sick it just sat there for years half finished."

Lorelai tried to understand the loss Luke must have felt, not having either parents in his life for so long.

"I would come here with him and we'd fish off the jetty or in the creeks when I was 10 or so. It was our time together; Mum and Liz were never really the outdoors types. I don't think they even went camping with us." Luke tried holding back the tears but Lorelai could see his eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry Luke, I don't know what it's like to loose a parent. I know I joke about mine all the time but I'd hate to think how it would be without them and not just me but for Rory's sake. Until she was 16 she hardly knew them and I know that was my fault." Lorelai was welling up also, in sympathy.

"Thanks." Was all that Luke could say at that moment as they looked at each other like it was for the first time.

The silence ended when Lorelai felt something on her line. "Wow this one feels bigger!" Lorelai yelled as she began reeling in the fish, just like Luke showed her.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and having a good time, moving to different locations and catching more fish, they both knew a little more about each other the walls were coming down.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, more feed back and I might get them done quicker._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 5**

It was after three when they made it back to the jetty, Lorelai got out of the boat and tied it up before Luke handed Lorelai her fish she had caught. Luke unloaded other items from the boat before stepping onto the jetty.

"I'm a real life fisher woman!" Lorelai said jumping around as she held on to her catch.

Luke had promised to cook them a celebration dinner with the fish when they got home but did he mean the dinner, his apartment or her house? Lorelai didn't care right now just happy the day had turned out so well.

"Probably beginners luck." Luke joked as he watched Lorelai jumping around in her bikini. He could not help but smile when he thought Lorelai was not looking.

"You're just jealous of my skills as a fisher woman." She said still jumping around.

"I think someone had too much coffee." Luke said as he watched Lorelai he could fell himself getting hard again, after spending the day with her in that bikini Luke had thought he had it under control but it was obvious it was not.

He picked up his fishing pack holding it in front of himself as he started off to the truck. "Stop that, before you end up in the lake." He said to her sternly before holding out his hand and changing his tone. "Do you want me to put those in the cooler?"

"Thanks." Lorelai handed the fish over.

"I'll back the trailer down here and then we can go home." Luke said.

"I want to swim." She said.

Luke watched as she took off her sneakers and slipped out of her shorts before diving of the end of the jetty.

"Be careful." Luke shouted as he turned to go to the truck secretly wanting to join her.

After putting his fishing pack in the back and Lorelai's catch in the cooler Luke got and turned the key but nothing happened, the starter turned over but the engine didn't fire. Luke tried again but still it didn't start, grumpy Luke was back, giving it another try but still nothing.

Lorelai watched from the water but noticed Luke had popped the old green trucks hood so she got out of the water picked up her shorts and sneakers. "What's happening?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to.

"I don't know, I haven't had any problems with it for years, I serviced it my self just last month." Luke checked different things around the engine that Lorelai didn't have a clue about.

"Hows the gas?" Lorelai asked.

"Tanks still half full." Luke got back behind the wheel and gave it another try. "Stand back." He told Lorelai.

"Okay, clear!" She said as Luke turned the key, still nothing. The battery sounded good it just wasn't firing.

"Damn it!" Luke got out again.

"Any ideas?" Lorelai said checking her cell phone, still no bars.

"It could be the carburettor or distributor and probably a dozen other things." Luke went to the passenger's side, opened the door.

"Wow cars are complicated, even ones this old." Lorelai joked. "Towel?" She asked.

Luke just now noticed Lorelai was practically naked apart from the wet bikini and she was standing right by him, their bodies touching as they lent in to look at the engine.

Clearing his throat Luke answered. "In my bag and there is nothing wrong with my truck." He went around the other side of the engine to check something. "It's a very good truck."

"Apart from it not working right now!" Lorelai noticed the toolbox. "Hey that's not Bert." She commented.

"Bert is at home this is Herb." He joked dryly.

"Hello Herb." Lorelai said as she found the towel and dried off. Luke placed the toolbox on the fender as he watched her not minding the distraction.

"I'll check a few things here if you can bring some of the stuff off the jetty when you're done."

Lorelai nodded and without argument started bringing some of their belongings back to the truck. Her bra and shirt were now dried so she put them in her bag. Feeling the chill from the shade and not being in the direct sun of the open water and still a little wet from the swim Lorelai put on Luke's flannel shirt and her jeans again.

Luke watched from the cover of the hood as she pulled the draw strings of the bikini to remove the top from under the flannel. Then she repeated the process with the bikini briefs Luke's mouth hanging open as she pulled them out from the back of the jeans.

Luke turning away just as Lorelai looked back toward him, making himself busy he worked on the engine some more. Lorelai watched as he worked, his hands covered in dirt, grease and oil as he worked, she liked what she saw.

About an hour later Luke put his tools away. "Well I've done all I can."

"There must be more." Lorelai looked worried at the prospect at spending the night camping.

"Lorelai I'm not a mechanic I flip burgers for a living." Putting away his tools.

"So what now?" Starting to panic.

"Well we could walk to the Ranger but that's about five miles back down the road and it will be dark before we'd get there. I guess the cell phone is not working?"

"I've been checking it every five minutes, I'm wishing I had a satellite phone right now!" Lorelai said checking it again.

"Well I still have my camping stuff so I guess we stay. We can walk to the ranger in the morning." Luke said as he started unpacking again.

Lorelai took a moment to think. As much as she hated the idea of camping she also hated walking long distances more, especially in the dark. Who knows the fishing was surprisingly fun with Luke so maybe camping would be just as good. "I guess we camp." She told Luke with a forced smile.

Luke started setting up the camp before it got dark, quickly pitching the tent in a clearing. Lorelai build a fire nearby in a ring of stones, which other campers had been using for years. When Luke finished with the tent he moved on to make dinner. The campsite had a fixed wooden table with bench seats, which Luke made full use of. He got the cooler and cooking utensils from the truck along with the large water container and a couple of kerosene lanterns.

Luke was surprised how good Lorelai was making the fire starting it with ease.

"I used to do this at camp." She said as she rubbed her hands together. "Feels like it could be cold tonight."

"I have some sweets if you like." Luke offered.

"Thanks." Lorelai said as she ducked in the tent to check it out, finding a jumper she put it on but then Lorelai looked around and was shock when she sitting on the sleeping back and noticed it was for one, a single sleeping bag. This made sense since he was camping alone but Lorelai felt some mixed emotions. Sad he was planning on camping lone but happy that he didn't bring some young chippy out here. Then afraid, one sleeping bag, where was she going to sleep, was she the chippy?

Lorelai climbed out of the tent. "So this is your tent." Touching the guide rope.

"Yes." Luke said looking up for making dinner for them.

"It's not very big." She said measuring the height against her body.

"It's been a good tent for me." Luke said as he cooked.

"Luke, um where am I going to sleep?" She asked not knowing if she wanted an answer.

"In the tent Lorelai, look it took me 15 minutes to get it up and you're going to use it." He sighed knowing what he had just said. "And don't say it. I know, dirty!"

"Luke I wasn't going to say anything." Looking guilty as she smiled back.

"Okay." He said sounding relieved.

"But there are pills for that now." She returned with a giggle.

"Look you take the sleeping bag I'll use the blanket or I can just sleep in the truck!" Luke said.

"But it's going to be too cold for that tonight." She said worried about his well-being but part of her wanting his warm body close by.

"I'll be fine, I have my heavy coat in the truck still." Pointing to the truck again.

"Luke you don't have to do that, I trust you. We can both sleep in you little tent." She said with a smile.

With that the topic was dropped as Lorelai turned her attention to dinner that Luke was preparing. He was gutting and cleaning the fish.

"That smells, fishy." She said.

"Well it's fish." Luke said dryly.

"But I don't like fishy smelling fish." Turning up he noise.

"I have a great recipe, wait till I'm finished I think you'll love it." He said with confidence doing what he love, cooking and knowing what Lorelai liked.

"Okay. Um Luke I need to go again." Looking toward the latrine.

"Well it's right there, grab a lantern." Luke said.

"But it's getting dark." Lorelai said.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke said as he finished off preparing the fish by wrapping it in foil.

"Come with me." She said with those eyes Luke could not resist.

"But there's nothing to be worried about." Luke said.

"Please Luke, I need my big strong fisherman to watch over me and check for spiders." She said smiling at Luke.

Luke knew it was useless to resist her charms "Alright, just let me get this in the fire to cook." He said. "And I can check the latrine for spiders."

"I don't like the latrine." She said smiling back at Luke. "Just move it before I change my mind." Lorelai picked up the lamp, Luke got the toilet paper from the truck. "I've got your back." He said as he followed closely behind.

Luke found it hard to concentrate as her watched Lorelai knowing she was not wearing underwear any more only coming back to reality when Lorelai stopped and turned to him as they reached the building.

"Okay lets do it!" She said handing Luke the Lantern as he entered, checking for spiders before placing the lantern on a hook.

Luke went to close the door. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to go." He said.

"But that leaves me in the dark." She said.

"Well I can't go if you're watching me and I need it more in here if I have any chance of not hitting the seat." Luke said dryly.

"Let me go first?" Lorelai asked and Luke gave in stepping out and letting Lorelai in.

"It's all clear by the way." He said as she shut the door.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she looked around.

A few minutes later they walked back, washing their hands in the basin at the camp site before Luke checked on the fish getting it out of the hot ashes.

"That smells great." Lorelai said as Luke prepared the food for eating.

"I told you it would." He said pleased at his work.

Luke handed Lorelai her plate and cutlery. "Do you want a drink?" Luke asked holding up a beer.

"Thank you." Lorelai said gratefully taking the bottle.

They sat by the fire for warmth. Lorelai on a log, her food balanced on her knees as she opened the beer taking a drink before placing it next to her. Luke sat a few feet away on his fold out chair also balancing his food as he also opened his beer.

"So Luke why do you camp with two plates?" She asked.

"They came as a set." He said taking a bite of the fish. "Watch for bones." He reminded Lorelai.

Lorelai took her first bite checking for bones as the food entered her mouth. "God Luke this is fantastic." She said with a slight moan.

"Well you caught the Bass." He said.

"But you cocked it." Lorelai said as she dug into her food.

As they ate the silence was noticeable, apart from the occasional comment about how good the fish was or Luke telling Lorelai to eat slower or she might choke.

Lorelai needed to speak so broke the silence first. "Luke how have you been. Since the movie night, I haven't seen you much." She said placing her now empty plate on the log next to her.

"I'm okay." He said not wanting to give anything away.

"It's just it feels like you've been avoiding me for two weeks" She said taking a drink of her beer.

"Thus the reason you stowed away in my truck?" He asked.

"Did I do something?" She asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Luke had to come clean. It had been eating him up inside since the movie night and seeing her naked on her bed the morning after. "Lorelai I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

Looking down at his food, he couldn't look her at her. "The morning after the movie I knocked on your bedroom door and I go no answer, but the knocking pushed it open."

"Oh, oh my god, you saw…" embarrassed and blushing as that morning came flooding back.

"Yes." Luke said getting up. "I'll sleep in the truck tonight." walking away from Lorelai he couldn't hide his shame.

Lorelai stood up at the same time stopping Luke from leaving. "No Luke we need to deal with this now. So you saw me naked." Chocking out the words. "We're both adults we can deal with this, Luke its fine I have nothing to be ashamed of. When it's hot I sometimes sleep in my birthday suit, it's fine, I'm fine, and everything is fine."

"Fine?" Luke said facing away from her.

"Well maybe not fine but we have to get past this Luke." She said softly.

"Maybe I can't just get past this Lorelai. I saw you, all of you and that image is burnt into my mind, that's why I've avoided seeing you." Trying

"It couldn't have looked that bad." She said jokingly.

"No, and that's the problem you didn't look bad at all, but it was bad for me too see you like that and it was bad for us." Taking a deep breath. "Lorelai what are we doing here, you and me?"

"Well you kidnapped me and then your truck wouldn't work." She smiled.

"You know what I mean Lorelai. What have you been doing all day?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Standing back to get a better look at Luke's face.

"I feel like you have no idea I'm here half the time, you flirt with me, help me out at the diner and invite me to movie night. But then you go out with a kid half your age or take Chris after how he spoke to you in the diner."

Luke was in full rant mode and only stopped when he felt something touching his lips, it was Lorelai her finger was touching his lips.

"Shhh." She said before stepping closer again, holding the back of his neck she draw him closer before they kissed.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N sorry for the delay in getting this one up, I did a rewrite and got busy doing other fics._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 6**

Luke froze as Lorelai kissed him. He had dreamt of this moment for many years almost from the day they first met in his diner, was it a dream? Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, not wanting it to end if it was a dream. Luke pulled Lorelai closer, he held her as tight as he could, his hands rubbing the small of her back as they kissed. This was about the point in the dream that he would normally wake up but here he was kissing Lorelai, Luke was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Lorelai could feel the unmistakeable growth in Luke's pants as she held his neck, her arms wrapped tight. The kiss was tender and soft, their lips touching, Lorelai worked her tongue into Luke's mouth, and quickly gaining entry she enjoyed this part of the kiss. Luke could taste coffee, he thought as the kiss deepened. He knew she had gone without for a few hours since the flask she finished on the boat, why was he thinking this now?

Luke ended the kiss drawing back their lips still close they could feel each other's breath. "Lorelai." He said softly as their faces remained close barely an inch apart they looked at each other.

"Luke" she responded, as they remained transfixed on each other's eyes before moving in again.

This time the kissing was more intense, if that was possible. Lorelai opening her mouth more letting Luke in, their tongues met causing the moment to intensify further. Luke mover his hand under the back of the flannel and sweats Lorelai was wearing, moving his hands under the clothes he could feel her bare back.

Lorelai hands were also on the move, rubbing his neck, playing with his hair. Her other hand on his chest, as she bought it forward breaking her hold from his neck. Lorelai could feel his muscles through the layers he wore and as her hand went down to his jeans she again noticed bulge in his pants.

They both needed air so pulled apart again, Luke still holding on to Lorelai like in his dreams had come true and he didn't want to let go. "Are we crazy?" He said smiling.

"I hope so." Lorelai relied with a grin.

Lowering them back down to the blanket in front of the fire, they knelt holding each other, not wanting to break apart or take their eyes off one another for a single second.

"What was that?" Luke asked still surprised.

"We kissed." She told him. "Seemed like the only way to stop the rant." Lorelai said touching his chest.

"I thought you liked it when I rant." Luke said smiling.

Lorelai touched his face. "I do but I know like kissing you a whole lot more!" She said.

"What now?" Luke asked as he was in unfamiliar territory.

"We could kiss some more?" She suggested. "Or more if you play your cards right." Flashing a cheeky grin again.

"As much as I like those ideas I think we need to talk first." Luke said changing position to face the fire as they sat down. They lent against the log lining the camp still in each other arms.

"How long have you had feelings for me Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Me, what about you?" Lorelai returned.

"You first." Luke said.

"But…" Lorelai was cut off.

"I asked first so you answer then I'll answer, that's only fare." Luke said getting his point across.

"Okay, keep your pants on, for now." Lorelai joked before changing her tone. "For some time but the other week, that movie night where you slept over something changed, like a switch was turned on in my head and I saw you for the first time." Touching her fingers on his jaw. "Okay your turn." She added.

"Seven years." Luke was right to the point.

"You mean…" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Luke said touching Lorelai face with his index finger drawing her closer to his lips.

They parted after several minutes. "Luke this day must have been hard for you." She said. "Watching me in the boat wearing next to nothing and the last two weeks but I understand why you tried to avoid me, seeing me like that on my bed."

"I'm sorry I did that Lorelai." He replied. "I like you a lot and didn't want to mess up us being friends." He smiled.

"I kinda got the message you liked me with the kissing mister." She joked looking into his eyes.

"No Lorelai, how do I say this without sounding like a love struck teenager. I really like you and I have for a long time. Geez." Luke cringed.

"I get it Luke and no that was not too much like a teenager." Lorelai assured Luke.

"I don't want this to be just about two lonely horny people stuck in the woods." Holding onto both of Lorelai's hands. "I want to be with you completely, I have for a long time I just never thought you would want me."

"Don't say that Luke. You're a good man and you've been there for me more times that I can count." She said adding. "I just never thought you would want me given my past we'd get close than have fights like two summers ago when we didn't talk for weeks."

"I remember Mimi." Luke said with a smile.

"So Luke how long have you been waiting to ask me out?" Lorelai said looking her hands in his.

"Remember when you stopped calling me Duke." Lorelai nodded.

"That long, pore guy." She said.

"I've wanted to ask you out for so long. I tried, god knows I tried so many times that I lost count." Rubbing the top of her hand. "Remember the night you busted Rory and Lane for lying to Mrs Kim?"

"And I had that date with Rune." She said smiling.

"Hard to forget." He chuckled. "Well we were playing cards and…"

"Oh my god you were trying to ask me out, how did I not see that."

"It was my fault, I chickened out."

"Why Luke." She asked looking a little sad.

"Like I said I didn't want to be turned down, I didn't want it to change us and maybe be weird or awkward so I didn't say anything." Luke said looking at their hands.

Lorelai lifted his hands. "Luke that will never happen."

"Lorelai I know how it works, sometimes things happen, you fall for someone and things are great for a while but then things change. People move on, I didn't want you to move on." Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "Maybe in the back of my mind I thought I wasn't good enough for you I don't know."

"Why would you think that?" She asked confused.

"Just look at the guys you dated, all smart guys and educated. Lorelai I'm just the diner guy, your coffee habit enabler." Luke ranted.

"Luke you're smart, I've seen you do math." She joked.

"I'm serious Lorelai, you almost married that teacher." He pointed out.

"Yes, 'almost' but I didn't because it wasn't right and can I point out that you did marry Nicole, oh my God your still married, what am I doing." Lorelai tried to get up.

Luke held he back. "Stop Lorelai I'm not." He said pulling Lorelai close again. "The divorce went through last week, I'm officially single again."

"Okay then." Lorelai was relieved. "Luke you need to know I would never try to never hurt you, I thought you knew that about me."

"Good to hear." Luke said smiling back.

"Luke I understand what you said about not wanting to lose me as a friend and I would never want to loose you." She said. "Saying that I want to be more than just friends, if you never try then we may never know if it's right or not." She leaned in to kiss Luke.

After a quick peck on the lips Luke pulled back. "You want me for my coffee." Luke joked.

"And the kissing." Lorelai added with a smile touching his lips again.

"Lorelai we don't have sleep together, tonight if you want more time to get used to all this first." Luke told her.

"Luke I think seven years is long enough." Kissing Luke again more intense again before Lorelai spoke. "Luke I need to tell you something, the other night when you were on my couch I watched you sleep."

"You did." Luke was surprised.

"Not only that but I couldn't stop thinking about you all night. I had to take a cold shower." She said blushing feeling herself get hot just thinking about it.

"Did it help?" Luke asked.

"No. Let's just say I had to take matters into my own hands." Lorelai's hands moved down Luke's front pushing him back against the log now facing him.

"Really?" He said with a smirk to his smile.

"I was thinking of you the whole time." She said straddling Luke's legs moving her hands to the growing arousal between her legs. Luke groaned at the touch.

"Lorelai I have to say I found it hard to concentrate after I saw you that morning." He told her. "When I got home I had to take a cold shower but it wouldn't go away without a little help to release the pressure."

Lorelai was clearly enjoying what she was hearing.

"Well maybe I can help you with that tonight." She said running her fingers over his pants as they continued to kiss.

Luke moved to lie down on the blanket as they kissed Lorelai felt some moisture between them and stopped. "It's okay Luke, it happens." She said to a confused Luke.

Luke then realised what she was saying. "No it's, you knocked over the beer Lorelai." Luke said holding up the bottle that had rolled between them.

Lorelai laughed. "Thank good, I've had enough of two minute men in my life." She said as they resume their heavy make-out session, Lorelai started to straddle Luke again. "I want to see you." She said. "It's only fair since you've already saw me."

Moving back on his legs Lorelai removed his belt and unzipped Luke's jeans, pulling back the denim. "Plaid." She remarked seeing his boxers. "No surprise there." Luke lifted his butt as she pulled his jeans down a bit. Lorelai ran her hand over the length that was pushing up. Pulling off the jeans before getting back on top of his legs.

"Should we got in the tent?" Luke asked. "There's and air mattress."

"Is the ground too hard? How is your back?" She asked. "You have to watch yourself at our age, don't we." Lorelai joked.

"You do realise I don't have to sleep with you." Luke said looking up at Lorelai.

Lorelai bent down kissing Luke again." Try to stop me mister."

She pulled back his boxers seeing Luke for the first time she touched his head with her thumb, he was already very big and solid, she could feel him get herder with just a few strokes from her long fingers. Bending down she kissed the tip and tasted him for the first time, Luke was clearly excited as she tasted the salty liquid at his tip.

Luke looked into the night sky and groaned as Lorelai pulled down on the base of his penis squeezing it and using her fingers to play with his balls. He was a real man very hairy down there so she concentrated on his length and tip with her tongue and mouth while here hands pulled down on his length.

Just how excited Luke was became evident just 5 minutes later. He was doing his hardest to think of other things to hold off the inevitable, baseball, fishing, Kirk bugging him but nothing helped Lorelai was there in his mind. Sitting by him watching the ball game, fishing on the lake at the counter while Kirk was haggling over a rise the cost of his toast.

Luke signalled Lorelai tapping her shoulder, head arm, anything to make her stop, he didn't want their first time to end so soon.

"Condom?" Luke asked.

"In my bag." She panted looking at Luke before getting up and finding her bag in the tent.

Coming back moments later with a strip of square packets she tore one off dropping the remainder beside them. Luke didn't want to think why she had so many condoms on hand. Did she have this plan all along or where they just in case, better to be safe he guest.

Lorelai stripped off her track pants and top, as Luke watched holding himself. Seconds later Lorelai was completely naked standing over him. She opened the packet getting back on top of his legs.

"Better?" Lorelai asked, Luke nodding in response, as she stroked him hard again, not that it required much to get him ready again.

She rolled on the Trojan, Luke now sitting to watch as the latex rolled down his length. Lorelai continued to touch his length as they kissed, Luke now touching Lorelai in return. He could feel how hot she really was rubbing her clit and sliding his fingers over her opening. Luke top was removed moments later they were both naked now. Luke rolled them over, he could see how cold Lorelai was so they moved closer to the fire. Luke positioned himself on top using his body to keep Lorelai warm.

"Are you ready." Luke asked positing his Trojan covered length at her opening.

"I've been ready since movie night." Lorelai replied taking hold of his butt and pulling him closer.

They moaned as the connection was made, taking a few moments to become accustomed to the length inside her Lorelai's wall grabbed him tight as Luke started to move his hips. Luke was knelling over Lorelai holding her body close to his.

They looked at each other as the pace built, Lorelai's hands moving over both of their bodies, felling Luke's forearms she noticed a tattoo for the first time. Luke was well built, toned muscles he looked great for a man who was not 20 anymore.

Lorelai also rubbed her own body; Luke hands were full supporting them as he held Lorelai off the ground, rubbing her breasts she squeezed them and ran her fingers over the nipples. Luke enjoying the show they kissed, Luke kissing the freckles he could reach on her chest.

Pulling Lorelai down freed Luke to do more, now lying with his weight onto of her Lorelai placed her legs over Luke's back, pulling him down into her with his strokes.

Luke's release came hard Lorelai following with her own orgasm holding Luke tight. They laid there for a few minutes, as their breathing came back to normal.

"Nice tat." Lorelai said.

"Thanks." Luke relied looking at his arm.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I got it in high school on he baseball team." Luke said. "Diamonds."

They lay there a little longer, resting his head on Lorelai's chest. "Hot to heavy am I?" Luke asked.

"No, just perfect." Lorelai said running her fingers through his hair.

A little later Luke reached down making sure the condom stayed on as he pulled out, he was becoming flaccid so it was time to remove the protection. Luke did so tossing it in the fire. Luke pulled back the edge of the blanket to cover then as he lay down, Lorelai spooning him as they looked at the fire.

"If you were to tell me my day would end like this I'd have called the guys in the white coats to take you away." Lorelai said.

"Not how I pictured this trip would go." Luke replied. "I'm glad you stowed away in my truck."

"I'm glad it didn't start." Lorelai kissed his hand.

"Lorelai you need to know I'm not like other men. I'm not one to for buying flowers. I'll probably forget Valentines Day. If you love someone I think it's the some every day things that count, not once a year Hallmark holidays. This doesn't include birthdays and Christmas. And if I'm acting stupid please tell me, I don't have much experience as the boyfriend so I may need some help, just be yourself. Also I will not be going to any unnecessary town meetings, they are a waste of my time. And lastly I will not participate in town events, every." Luke ended his rant.

"Is that all?" Lorelai asked and Luke nodded. "Can I ask you something then?"

"Yes." Luke said.

"All the years have known you I'd say you have been to three quarters of the town meetings and attended half the town events I've been to." She said. "So my question is why, if you hate them so much then why did you done that?"

"Lorelai do you really need me to answer that?" Luke said looking in her deep blue eyes.

"Luke did you do all that just to see me?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe." He said sheepishly.

Lorelai turned and kissed him. "You are a big softy Lucas."

Luke smiled as they both looked into the fire again.

TBC…

Still several more chapters to go, so what do you think for their first time. Fireside sex in the wild.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I'm trying to keep the chapters short, as I hate long ones, more to come soon.**_

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 7**

The fire was mesmerising and within a few minutes they had drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Lorelai awoke feeling cold; she couldn't feel Luke behind her and holding her breath as she opened her eye's hoping it was not all just a dream. She started breathing again seeing Luke in just his jeans tending to the fire.

Lorelai covered her shoulder. "Come back to bed," She told him.

"Just stoking the fire, to keep us warmer for the rest of the night," He said in his caring tone.

"I can think of other ways to warm use up," Lorelai said in her best come-hither voice.

Luke came back to the makeshift bed, standing at the end as he kicked off his boots and slipped off the jeans.

"You went commando?" Lorelai said in surprise.

"It was just for a few minutes, don't look at it as something I do regularly," He warned her, slipping under the covers.

His cold feet made Lorelai shiver. "Your toes are like ice and someone needs their nails clipped," She said as Luke wrapped his arm around her naked back.

"Maybe you can do it later," Luke said as his hand rubbed the small of her back, Luke's fingers lightly touching the base of her spine.

"See much better," Lorelai whispered in his ear. She moved her hand down Luke's chest finding the growing length with ease she wrapped her fingers around him.

Luke closed his eye's and groaned with the contact, she rubbed her thumb over the tip, lightly stroking his length done to his balls cupping them before stroking Luke some more.

Lorelai shifted under Luke's body, she parted her legs as Luke press his weight down on her. Lorelai moaned as Luke's tip slipped over her mound and slit, Luke fighting the urge to push inside her moist opening.

"Luke," She moaned, "Now Luke now!"

Luke ignored Lorelai as he nibbled her earlobe, blowing lightly over the moistened surface. Moaning again as Luke moved on to kissing her neck and collarbone. Luke kept moving lower, Lorelai moaned and called Luke's name as he kissing the freckles on her breast surrounding the areola. Taking the firm nipple between his teeth he flicked it with his tongue before sucking hard. His hand squeezed the other breast as he moved lower to the freckles just above her navel. He last saw them one summer at the lake, the only time he remembered seeing her in a bikini, white with red straps.

Lorelai was now uncovered, as Luke had pushed back to blanket with his movement, he moved to lift Lorelai's off the ground as he sat between her legs. He face buried in her centre, his tongue stroked her folds, swirling around her nub before he licked and sucking on it.

Lorelai continued to moan and call Luke's name as she grabbed the bedding with both hands, her orgasm coming in waves. Luke could feel his fingers tighten as he moved them inside her for the first time, as he found her special spot Lorelai screamed hitting the bedding her legs going limp as the climax passed.

"God Luke you're a God!" She panted. "Where did you learn that? Wait do I want to know?" She asked.

"Lets just say it's a God given talent and leave it at that," He said resting his head between her breasts.

Luke sat up between Lorelai's legs reaching for his jeans and pulling out a condom. Lorelai was confused, he didn't have any, then she noticed it was one of hers.

"I thought I'd be ready this time," He said opening to packet, Lorelai sitting up resting on her elbows as she watched Luke rub his length before rolling on the protection.

Luke knelt between Lorelai's legs, drawing his hard length close to still dripping centre. "Are you ready for me?" Luke asked looking into he brilliant blue eyes.

"You have no idea," She said as Luke lifted her off the bed placing her lower back on his legs.

Luke began stroking her mound, brushing the trimmed bush with his finders, as he looked deep into her blue eyes. "I can't believe you're her with me," Rubbing his thumb over her clit. "You're so beautiful,"

Lorelai moaned with the attention and anticipation, his head resting on her opening. "I need you," She stammered finding it hard to talk. "Inside, now!"

Not needing to be asked twice Luke wasted no time and slipped inside her; Lorelai moaned again as his length filled her moist centre, the entry angle hitting all the right spots.

"You feel good inside me," Lorelai said opening her eyes again.

"You look so beautiful in the fire light," Luke said holding Lorelai's waist with both hands once fully inside her. Their eye remained locked on each other's as they started rocking their hips together, the slow movement of his latex covered shaft rubbing her sensitive folds.

Luke groaned reaching out to squeeze her breast and toy with her firm nipples. Lorelai holding Luke's hand as they rubbed her other breasts together before she moved their hands to rub her clit, Luke was rewarded with more moans from Lorelai.

Luke then lifted Lorelai in to his lap as he pulled her close to kiss. Staying close they took their time to make love. Lorelai moved her hands to Luke's sides and chest before rubbing her breasts as she bent back, as they moved a little faster. Luke cupped her butt with both hands; he helped her move as she held his shoulders.

Lorelai's orgasm came as Luke released his load inside the latex protection, Luke pulling Lorelai close again her breast pressing into his chest, their nipples hard on each others bodies as their breathing slowed back down.

A few minutes passed and as they cooled down Luke could feel Lorelai shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little, my shoulders," She said as Luke pulling the blanket around them.

"Better?" He asked, Lorelai nodding in reply. "Much better,"

"Why did it take so long?" Lorelai asked to a confused Luke. "Why didn't I see you before?"

"My coffee was in your way?" Luke jokingly asked as he chuckled.

"Probably couldn't she the hunk for the beans," She replied. "Hey Luke," Lorelai said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Lorelai," Luke responded.

Still resting and looking at the fire Lorelai continued. "Is this going to change things with us?"

"What like?" Luke asked.

"Well I know you now so does Luke Danes give his girls friend special treatment at the diner?" She asked in a childish tone.

Luke was silence for a moment, I just hit him they were now a couple. "It depends what you call special treatment," He said.

"Well what about free coffee re-fills?" She asked.

"Everyone already gets free re-fill," He said dryly.

"Alright but do I move to head of the line if you're busy?" Lorelai said pulling back to look at him.

"Depends on who's waiting in line," Luke replied.

"Day old bread and do-nuts, can I take them home?" Lorelai added.

"I'll get you fresh bread and donuts everyday if you like," He said brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

"Hey Luke," She said again in that childish voice.

"Yes Lorelai," Luke replied in a soft tone.

"I'm getting wet," She said.

"Again?" Luke asked moving in to kiss her.

"No Luke, it's raining, we're getting wet!" She said as Luke snapped out of his dirty thoughts.

Standing quickly it was only now they noticed the rain and wind picking up. "Tent!" Luke pointed at it but at that moment a small branch fell on it collapsing the structure. They looked at each other, getting wetter but the second.

"Truck?" Lorelai asked looking over, for a second half expecting another branch to fall.

They grabbed a few bedding items and the cloths lying around their feet before running to the green truck. Luke fumbled to get the keys from his jeans. "I can't get it out!" He yelled over the increasing wind noise.

"Oh honey that's not something a naked girl likes to hear," She joked, Luke was not amused as he unlocked to door to let Lorelai in. Scrambling over the seat Lorelai ended up in the drivers side seat as Luke chucked in the bedding and climbed in behind Lorelai shutting the door quickly behind him.

They took a few moments to catch their breath and felling the cold started dressing in the clothes they rescued.

"Cold," Lorelai remarked, "Cold and wet I knew there was a reason I hated camping!" Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Sorry about the rain," Luke said. "I'm just grateful we we're in the tent," He said moving closer to Lorelai.

"It's not your fault, unless it was you plan all along," She looked in wonder at Luke. "You're not God are you?"

Luke chuckled. "No but I was wondering earlier given how many times you called out his name with mine,"

Looking around as there camp was getting drenched Lorelai pulled the blanket tight. "So I guess we spend the night here then?" Lorelai stated.

"Well the one thing you can't control when camping is the weather, we can't do much till morning and you've worn me out so I think sleep right now is the best choice," Luke shifted in the seat. "Sorry about the cramped quarters,"

"It's okay, I like being this close to you," She said leaning back in his arms.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I got busy and distracted with a couple of "one shot" stories, which I posted recently.

I'm sorry about any spelling error, if you find any let me know and I'll fix them ASAP.

Please enjoy.

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 8**

**Last time…**

_To catch you up, last time the happy couple were enjoying some time by the fire when a storm struck their camp-site so they rushed to the truck for shelter._

**Now…**

Several hours Lorelai couldn't sleep with the noise of the storm and the tight quarters, she could here Luke lightly snoring and grinned remembering the time she spent part of the night in his bed till the snoring kept her awake. This time Lorelai just smiled and let against his t-shirt covered chest.

After another ten minutes of fruitlessly trying to drift of to sleep Lorelai nudged Luke's chest, "Lukeie," she whispered while rubbing his leg, "You awake?"

"Mmm," Luke murmured as her shifted, "What is it?" He asked half asleep.

"You are awake," She said with glee, "I can't sleep either."

"I was asleep but I'm not now, what's the time?" he asked.

"Don't know, my phone is in my bag which is in what remains of the tent," She said adding, "Can't you look at the stars or something?"

"It doesn't work like that," Luke said wanting to sleep.

"I'm bored!" she pouted.

"Well go to sleep then," Luke said wrapping the blanket around them tighter.

"Can't, the storm is too loud and the lightning…" she said snuggling closer to Luke, "Protect me Luke."

Luke wrapped the blanket tighter and rubbed Lorelai's arm and leg, "Tell me what changed?" he asked catching Lorelai off guard.

She turned slightly to look at Luke, "What do you mean?" she asked unsure what Luke was talking about and why he was asking now.

"When did your feelings changed?" Luke asked more clearly.

Lorelai thought for a few moments and giggled as she recalled the night, "I think it might have been a gut thing. I was watching you sleep and I remembered what you said and realised I felt something in my gut," she said with a smile.

"Probably the loads of food you had for dinner," Luke joked.

"How about you Luke, when did you feel like this?" Lorelai said leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Luke chuckled as he thought, "Probably the day you learnt my name," he said jokingly.

"Come on Duke!" she said slapping him on the chest, "I told you now it's your turn to open up."

"Okay first stop calling me Duke!" Luke said with a grin, pausing for a few moments and looking more serious, "I think I've had feelings for you for a long time but I didn't know what I should do or what they were."

Lorelai looked confused so Luke continued, "I've cared about you for a long time as you know, it probably hit me when you got serious with Max. I thought I was loosing you. But then it was off and I felt safe again but I just didn't if you would feel the same way and I didn't want to mess up what we had," Luke said.

"So you said nothing?" Lorelai said finishing off his thoughts.

Luke nodded, "I was so scared I'd loose you if you didn't feel the same way. I know it sounds stupid now but there it is." Luke said relieved it was out in the open.

"No I get it." Lorelai said with a welcoming smile, "Do you remember a couple of years back Rory did a Shakespeare thing for Chilton and we were fighting about my love life," Luke nodded, "Well Sookie said something about you being 'in-to-me' but I guess I didn't listen to her for some reason," Lorelai said moving closer to Luke's lips, ready to kiss.

"I'm you kissed me earlier and the other things," Luke said as they locked lips for a few moments before rested their foreheads together.

"You'll be my friend if this ends?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't say that!" Luke said with force.

"But…" Lorelai tried to say stopped by Luke placing one finger over her mouth.

"Friends first," Luke said with a smile, "But I've waited to long I'd rather we don't think of this ending when we've barely started."

Lorelai shifted in her seat, "I want to experience some of the benefits of our new friendship again," Lorelai said with a dirty look in her eyes.

"There isn't enough room," Luke said, but he was fighting a loosing battle.

"Sit back and relax," she said moving to sit one the floor between his legs, "Your pants look too tight, lets do something about that," Lorelai proceeded to unzip the denim smiling as she saw Luke in his rush to get warm had not put on his boxer shorts.

Luke groaned in pleasure as Lorelai began stroking him, it was still new to both of them. They had been friends for about seven years and knew so much about each other, the good and the bad. Looking back they knew their fight could be partly blamed on the built up sexual tension between them, which they were glad was over they could explore their new relationship.

They had been together twice in the last few hours but that did nothing to reduce their desire for each other. Luke soon forgot he was tired rubbing Lorelai's head as she moved her mouth along his hard length, paying special attention to the sensitive underside as she ran her fingers around the base of his length, cupping then pulling down on his balls.

"Lorelai," he cried out knowing he was close already.

Lorelai's tongue licking his tip as she looked up to Luke, "Your turn," she said with a grin. Without any instructions Luke laid back on the seat and Lorelai straddled him.

Lorelai moved over Luke's face as he put his hands up and around to hold her legs. Luke lifted his head up to lay kisses along her inner thigh before running circles around her folds with his tongue. Lorelai was clearly excited as she moaned into the stormy night, pressing her body against the closed window and bumping her head in the process.

"Ouch!" Lorelai called out.

Luke stopped to look at Lorelai rubbing her head, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You need a bigger truck," Lorelai commented still rubbing her head.

"I told you it wasn't big enough, can't even move the seats back," Luke said as they sat up.

"We just need to try a few different positions first," Lorelai said with that same cheeky grin.

Lorelai moved to sit in Luke's lap facing the front, "Still no head room," she said moving around to face Luke putting her shins against the back of the seat either side of Luke.

Luke was still very hard, his length pressing along Lorelai's moist opening, the tip touching her clit as Lorelai mover her hand between them, "Who knew this body lay under all that flannel?" she smiled.

"We'll I'm a little surprised as well," Luke said running his fingers over her skin.

"How so?" She questioned.

"We'll I've seen you around town in the summer and some of you inappropriate winter outfits and well you are not shy about the cleavage. Thank you by the way," Luke said running his had between her breasts.

"How sweet," Lorelai said shyly, "You know I'm more shy than people think."

Luke continued without missing a beat, "And with all the crap you eat I thought you must be hiding something," he said with a grin, adding, "I'm sure glad I was wrong, 34c?" Luke questioned cupping her breasts.

"32c," She correct him, "How did you know?"

"I have an eye for these things," He rubbed his thumb over the nipple, "Besides earlier I couldn't help but notice your underwear hanging on the side of the truck." Luke said with a grin.

"You were checking out my bra and panties, kinky!" She said with a giggle.

"There was underwear hanging on my truck what was I supposed to do?" Luke said dryly with a touch of sarcasm.

Lorelai looked at Luke in wonder, "You are full of surprises tonight," she said touching his jaw before sliding her hand behind his neck and drawing him in for a kiss.

Luke almost whimpered as Lorelai pulled back a few seconds later, "Are you ready for more?" she asked lifting her hips.

Luke was more than ready but stopped Lorelai for a moment, "Protection?" he asked a confused Lorelai.

"I'm on the pill," she said, "But we can…"

Stopped by a kiss before Luke spoke, "If you're okay with it," he said smiling back at Lorelai.

"I trust you Luke, I just wanted to be sure you're okay with it," she said looking in to his eyes.

"I'm sure, if you're covered then I'm sure," he said helping Lorelai lift-up her hips he slipped inside her moist opening without hesitation.

With shared moans they connection again, Lorelai lowering her way down Luke's long shaft his tip touching all the right places. They kissed with greater passion again as Lorelai moved her hips, Luke tried to meet her every stroke but was pinned down to the seat. Not that he minded Lorelai bouncing on his lap, her breasts moving in time Luke kissed one then the other he could feel his climax would be coming any moment. He tried to think of other things, not wanting this to end. He thought of all the people that bugged him in his daily life but could only see Lorelai in his mind as he climaxed moments later.

--

Something bright shone in Luke's eyes as he woke up, opening his eyes Luke blocked the light with his free hand. Getting his bearings he could feel Lorelai resting against his chest as they spooned on the trucks bench seat. Somehow they had managed to find room to lay down, their legs bent at weird angles pressed up against the passengers side door.

Not able to move Luke laid there, content for a while thinking about how much had changed in one day. He was please with the change to their relationship and how they had finally opened up to each other. Luke was also pleased that Lorelai had not run off screaming into the night, as he had feared for many years.

Luke was so relaxed that he almost drifted back to sleep when Lorelai started to stir in his arms.

"Morning their," Luke said kissing the top of Lorelai's head.

Lorelai giggled shyly, "Morning," she said kissing Luke's arm before turning slightly and opening her eyes, "So it wasn't a dream this time.

"This time?" Luke asked with a grin on his now very unshaven face.

"Nothing," she quickly added, "I said nothing," unable to hide her smiling.

"Did you dream of this?" Luke asked.

"You know about the twins dream I had years ago," Lorelai reminded Luke as she kissed him.

"Yes 'Dream Tramp' I remember. I must say I've had a few dreams since that sleep over," Luke said adding, "Actually there was one in particular I wish I had listened to."

"Really!" Lorelai said in her trademark pitch, "Tell me more," she added.

"I don't know if I should, it was right after Rory's graduation," Luke said looking down at Lorelai.

"So did it have something to do with, Nicole," she said clearing her throat.

"Not directly but we all know what happened on that cruise," Luke said a little shyly, "If only I had listened to you."

Lorelai took a closer look at Luke, "Now you have to tell me what I said," she said.

"Okay but please don't be mad," Luke asked before continuing, "We were still dressed in the same outfits as we had on for the graduation, anyway you came into the diner and I was just about to lock up for the night. You told me not to get engaged." Luke finished speaking.

"Luke how many times have I told you to always listen to me, even if it's a voice in you head," Lorelai joked with a giggle.

They laid there for a few more minutes in the morning light before Luke started to move, "Bored with me already," Lorelai joked again.

"Never but I do need to go to the little boys room," Luke said trying to get up.

Lorelai started to get up with him, "There's nothing little about you mister!" she giggled.

"Stop that," Luke said pushing her hand away, "Or I won't be able to go and the ranger doesn't like it when people mess up the latrine."

They checked for any other visitors in the camping grounds before exiting the old truck. It was easier to get dressed once outside the confines of the trucks cab.

"The storm made a real mess," Luke noted looking around the remains of his tent.

"I'm sorry Hun." Lorelai said slipping her arms around his waist looking at the torn canvas.

TBC…

Feedback will encourage me to write more chapters sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I hope this chapter worked, I tried it three times before this version trying to get it to sound like the voices in my head LOL_

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 9**

Luke gave Lorelai a quick kiss before walking off to take care of some much-needed personal business at the nearby latrine, meanwhile Lorelai looked around the camp-site picking up a few things. The tent was a mess of torn canvas and bent metal poles but had not blown away thanks to the branch, which had crushed it. Lorelai quickly found her belongings opening the bag to check her cell phone, still no signal.

"Any good?" Luke asked seeing Lorelai holding the phone.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, still no signal but it's working, the tree didn't kill it," she said before remembering it had a camera.

Luke watched as Lorelai played with the phone some more, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought I might take some pictures," she said getting the phone ready, "I need to document this night for our grand kids," Lorelai joked with a cheeky smile.

Luke grinned back as he started to clean up the mess while Lorelai took some photos annoying Luke, "Stop that!" he said holding his hand up to block the lens.

Lorelai giggled as she took more photos on her phone, "But you look hot in that t-shirt, the navy brings out the blue in your eyes," She said taking a few more pictures.

Before long Lorelai grow tired of the camera so closed the phone and put it away to help Luke tidy up the camp. Not much was missing or broken and soon they had things in order and cleaned up. Most of the food was soaked except for a few items in the waterproof plastic containers and baggies, so breakfast was limited.

"Okay since you ate most of the food last night and the storm spoilt the rest, we have cereal and tea," Luke said holding up the containers.

Lorelai looked disappointed but smiled back as Luke set out the breakfast. Opened a sachet of powdered milk he mixed it with some water, setting the jug on the table, then the water for the tea came to a boiled so he poured some in to the mugs and before long they were enjoying breakfast in the morning light.

"So what's the plan to get me back to civilization and coffee?" Lorelai asked as she drank the last of her tea.

Luke looked up from his bowl and smiled from across the table, "Well like I said the ranger comes some time around lunch so I figure we'd just stay here until then, maybe have swim or fish off the jetty."

"Well as much as I like fishing I vote of a swim, the lake looks great today.

Luke put a radio on the table, "Lets see what the weather will be." He said turning it on.

"Luke where did you get that?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled, "I keep an emergency bag in the truck."

"And you've been hiding it from me!" She said reaching for the radio, "What else do you have in there?" she asked.

Luke put his 'Backcountry bag' on the table to show Lorelai, "Just a few things," he said pulling out the large bowie knife.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked, not sure if she should reach for the knife.

"It's a bowie knife," Luke said proudly, "My dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday."

"To what, butcher a bear?" Lorelai said, a little uneasy with this information, "What else?"

"Just a first-aid kit, flashlight, batteries, a few Powerbars and freeze-dried spaghetti, just add water." Luke said laying the items on the table.

Lorelai was amazed, "So I guess we have lunch planned," she joked.

"We can always go fishing again," Luke said smiling.

They talk and joke as they finished off their breakfast, Luke packing his Backcountry bag before they washed the dishes together, "Here let me finish," Luke said as the worked on the last few items, "You go and have a swim or sunbathe on the jetty and I'll join you in a few minutes," Luke said taking the cloth from Lorelai.

"I haven't sunbathed since, we'll since before Rory came into the world. Once I was lying by the pool, I was six months along and already looking like a whale." Lorelai said as Luke listened. "Well in a panic Emily called the paramedics thinking I had collapsed, I spend the next two hours trying to convince them I was alright." She ended.

"Well now is your chance, don't forget the sunscreen," Luke said giving Lorelai a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay but don't be too long," she said reaching up to return the kiss before running her finger over the unshaven jaw line, "Someone needs a shave," she said stroking the skin.

"I thought you liked the woods man look?" Luke asked slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yes I do but you are staring to look like Grizzly Adams right now. Less is more my friend." Lorelai told him with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do about that," Luke said leaning down to kiss Lorelai again before she went off to change.

Lorelai got out her bikini and went to the other side of the truck, stripping off she hung her clothes over the side before slipping on the panties then top. Holding the small pieces of material over her breasts she walked over to Luke and turned her back to him, "Tie," she told him.

Luke a smile as he put a small bow behind her neck, Lorelai giggling at his touch, turning she kissed Luke again, "Don't too be long," Lorelai said putting a little jaunt into her walk away, Luke couldn't help but notice.

Lorelai picked up her towel, sunscreen and her bag before heading over to the jetty. Laying out the towel Lorelai sat down opening her bag and pulling out her sunscreen, glasses and magazine.

Taking the top off the sunscreen Lorelai squirted some on to her hand before spreading it over her arms and legs, taking some more she started apply it to her chest, looking over at Luke as he carried a box to the truck she could feel her arousal building. Cupping her breasts slightly as her fingers went beneath the material she closed her eyes thinking of the night before.

Moving to her stomach Lorelai's fingers dipped inside her panties as she continued to apply the sunscreen, slowly she moved around her panty line then up the small of her back. Trying to use the power of her mind to will Luke to come over she arched her back as she moved to the small of her back.

Disappointed Luke was still packing Lorelai decided to get comfortable, she rested on her elbows as she decided, to check out what her favourite celebrities had been up to in people magazine. She couldn't help but watch Luke, looking over the top of her sunglasses as he moved about the campsite. Disappearing for a moment before coming back into view this time wearing shorts and a large t-shirt hiding the body she now craved.

Carrying a small bag and towel Luke stopped at the start of the jetty, about 20 yards away.

"Need a hand there?" Luke asked as smiled at Lorelai as he put the small bag on the jetty.

"I'm good," Lorelai said lying, rather wanting to watch Luke at this moment.

Luke walked the few yards to Lorelai, "Let me," he said kneeling beside her as he reached for the sunscreen.

Lorelai didn't fight him as she put her head on the towel to lay flat, grinning as Luke started rubbing the cream into her back, "We need to protect your fair skin and all these freckles," Luke said as he put a little massage into the job deliberately avoiding her butt in the process.

"There you go," he said getting up.

"Thanks, now where is the other pool boy with my Martini?" she jokingly asked propping her self up again.

Luke chuckled, "I'll get right on that," he said making his way back to his towel at the start of the jetty. Luke grabbed his towel before making his way on to the sand, whipping his hands Luke went to his bag. Lorelai watched as he pulled out what looked like his shaving kit, not that she knew what it looked like. The few times she had visited his apartment she had never been in the bathroom.

Opening it he pulled out something covered in a washcloth, unwrapping what looked like an electric shaver. Luke was using an electric shaver, not what she was expecting, she thought as the battery powered unit buzzed into life. Luke didn't look like the kind of guy that used an electric shaver, he looked more like traditional guy with razor and cream each morning.

But then Lorelai wondered, there were just a few times that she remembered seeing him freshly shaven and Lorelai had breakfast at Luke's up to five days a week.

As Lorelai watched Luke shave she thought how she had never really watched any man shave before. Once she watched her father from under her parent's bed, early one Sunday morning, when she was five or six but most mornings he would be off to the office before she woke.

Max had banned her from being around him when sharp objects were involved and Alex was just a passing ship in her life so the topic never came up. She was fascinated as Luke began the process, working on his neck as he held his head high, moving to his jaw and chin. The process seemed to fly and moments later Luke had waded deeper into the water and was rinsing the out shaver. Before putting it on the jetty and splashing some water on to his face and using the towel to dry off. Drying the shave off Luke put it back into the bag and got out the after shave, splashing some on his face letting out a small grunt as the liquid came into contact with his skin.

Luke packed his bag before taking it back to the truck, returning to the jetty moments, "Like the show?" he asked Lorelai who was lost in thought.

"Um, yeah," she said as Luke sat down next to Lorelai's towel kissing her on the lips, "Ready for that swim?" Luke asked, Lorelai still gathering her thoughts, "or would you rather keep reading about George Clooney's love life?" he added.

Lorelai enjoyed the soft kiss from the freshly shaven Luke, not used to his smooth face pressing against hers after their night together. Breaking apart Lorelai spoke, "well as much as I love Mr Clooney he's not the one kissing me," she said grinning.

"So I'm just being used until Clooney comes to town and finds you?" Luke joked.

"And you have a problem with this arrangement?" Lorelai asked.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Luke said leaning in again.

Lorelai licked her lips as they parted, still getting used to the smoothness or he face, "Nice shave mister, going to the bank?" she said with a cheeky smile.

"I just thought it was time for me to get a fresh start," Luke said hovering inches from her face.

"I never took you as an electric shaver kind of guy," Lorelai said still grinning.

Luke smiled back, "You thought about my shaving habits?" he joked.

"I've known you for seven years, it has crossed my mind once or twice" Lorelai said.

"Just once or twice?" he asked, "Okay I'll tell you that I never owned an electric shaver until…" Luke said before going quite.

"Until?" Lorelai asked.

Luke paused for a few moments before answering, "Nicole," Luke finally said.

"Oh," Lorelai replied, "Nicole. So how did that happen?"

"We don't have to…" Luke said before being cut off.

"I want to Luke." Lorelai said hesitantly.

Luke took a deep breath "A few months back Nicole bought it for me to take on our cruise. She said the shaving cream made too much of a mess and this would save time." Pausing for a moment to check with Lorelai, "Are you sure it's it okay to talk about this?" he asked.

"Luke we both have pasts we are not too proud off," Lorelai said.

"That we do," Luke said in agreement.

Lorelai took a moment reaching to touch Luke's face, "I think I like you better with a little stubble," she said drawing him in for another kiss.

"Well it grows back fast," He said as they kissed.

"So you miss the razor?" Lorelai asked breaking apart to catch her breath.

"Some times, the shaver doesn't have the same feel but it does save time and costs less so it's about even," Luke said brushing a stray hair from her face.

"My dad told me once about this barber he goes to on special occasions, he uses a straight razor to give a close shave which he says lasts days," Lorelai said staring into Luke's eyes.

"I went to a barber once. It was a 21st birthday present from my dad and I hated every minute of it. To this day the idea of a switchblade against my throat chills me, never again! I can't think of anything worse." Luke said bluntly.

Lorelai giggled, "You've clearly never had a bikini wax?"

"And I hope I never will," Luke chuckled back before leaning in for a kiss.

The passion built the longer they kissed, Luke moving to lay down beside Lorelai on the towel, his hands caressing her body toying with the flimsy bikini straps as his right hand made it's way to Lorelai's thigh. "So how often do you shave?" Luke asked.

"Once a week in the summer or just before a big date," Lorelai said between kisses.

"And the bikini line?" Luke asked running his finger around the edge of her panties.

"Last week, it was getting out of control down there," she joked.

"Well I appreciate your suffering," Luke added as they continued to kiss in the morning sunlight.

Breaking away a few minutes later for air, "Hey Luke," Lorelai said.

"Yes Lorelai," Luke replied laying kisses over her chest finding each and every freckle above the material still covering her breasts.

"I did enjoyed watching you shave before," Lorelai said as she watched Luke kiss her chest.

"I'll keep that in mind," Luke said not breaking from his task.

"Hey Luke," she said again,

Luke smiled, "Yes Lorelai," he replied again.

"How often do you shave?" She asked.

Luke was silent at first before slowly answering between kisses, "Most days, the shaver has a stubble setting so I'll run it over my face at night so I can give you that un shaven look first thing in the morning," Luke said as he moved his attention to her right earlobe.

"Just for me?" Lorelai asked finding it hard to concentrate with Luke nibbling her ear.

"Nicole didn't like the stubble." Luke let out before realising what he had said.

Lorelai giggled, "Well I think nothing says Luke more than a good old five o'clock shadow." She said before adding, "or flannel, or jeans, or the blue baseball cap, or…"

Luke stopped the babbling with his lips once again press against hers.

"I'll have to add great kisser to that list," Lorelai said as parted again.

Luke sat up to Lorelai's surprise, his weight and other things not pressing against her body anymore she started to pout before Luke signalled she her to come and sit between his legs.

"I'm sorry I bought Nicole up again," He said as Lorelai rested her back on his chest.

Luke remembered Lorelai's rule about talking about other girls while on a date, but this was not exactly a date traditional first date and they were not getting to know each other. They were exploring new territories in their existing friendship.

"No it's okay," Lorelai said pausing, "She's in your past and I can accept that, what matters now is we are together."

"Okay we need some rules. I don't what anything to change between us," Luke said stroking her leg with his hand.

"I agree, I don't want to loose my diner Luke but I also want bedroom Luke." She said.

"So you just want me for my body?" Luke joked with a chuckle.

Lorelai laughed, "No I want it all, I want to be able to talk to you like we always have and I want all the other things," Lorelai said with a soft voice.

"Ditto," Luke said, mimicking one of Lorelai favourite movie moments.

"I guess we both just need time to adjust." Lorelai replied.

"Agreed," Lorelai said leaning further into Luke.

A few moments passed as they watched the morning sun on the water, "So how much do we tell each other?" Lorelai asked, rubbing Luke's hands.

"We'll work it out. Maybe we just call a 'time out' when we think the other has gone too far?" Luke suggested.

"Good idea, that way we can take stock before we get into a fight. God knows we've had some of those in the past," Lorelai said still smiling.

"We have indeed had some doozies," Luke said with a chuckle.

"At least now the making up will be a lot more fun," Lorelai said turning to kiss Luke.

"So you're already planing our first fight?" Luke joked.

"Just thinking ahead." Lorelai replied.

"Well you have to consider these things." Luke answered.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes Lorelai," Luke returned.

"Did I tell you how good you look clean shaved?" she said pulling him back for another kiss.

"You just want to GQ me up then don't you?" Luke said with a grin.

"Just watch the lake Luke," she said smiling to her self.

TBC…

_Feedback is appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 10**

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai as they sat in the morning sun on the jetty, Lorelai feeling the heat from the sun and Luke as he paid attention to her neck from behind. Brushing the brunette curls aside Lorelai giggled as Luke kissed her neck and shoulders. Luke had wanted Lorelai for so long he was taking full advantage of their location as his hand felt every part of her near naked body.

"So do you want a swim then?" Lorelai asked knowing just what Luke wanted.

"I only want you," Luke said barely stopping to speak.

Lorelai could fell how ready Luke was as he pulled her body against his. Luke's right hand was now firmly between Lorelai's legs, she moaned and tossed her head back in pleasure.

"Oh God Luke you are a bad boy," she cried out feeling alive with pleasure.

"So do you want to swim now?" Luke asked as Lorelai turned around.

"I only want you," she repeated back to him reaching for the edge of his t-shirt, disposing of it in seconds.

Luke went back to her breast again now they were in view, pushing the top aside he began kissing the left one, then quickly paying attention to the right as Lorelai reached down to untie his shorts.

Kissing down Luke's chest it wasn't long before Luke was laid out on the towel with Lorelai sitting between his legs, the short joining his t-shirt almost landing in the water.

Luke played with Lorelai's hair as she work her way up and down his length, stroking him and playing with his balls Lorelai had Luke in the palm of her hands, so to speak.

Luke know where this kind of attention was leading and could feel he was getting their way to quick, not wanting this to be over so soon he reluctantly pulled back, flipping their positions to now be the one on top.

Lorelai smiled as she looked up to Luke, "Take me sailor," she joked as Luke began to remove her bikini bottom.

With a cheeky grin Lorelai watched as Luke went down on her, first stroking the area with his fingers, "Maybe someone needs a shave as well," he joked.

Lorelai shocked held he mouth open for a few second before smiling, "If only I had known you where this bad I would have kissed you years ago!" she said.

"Like that night in the diner?" He asked confusing Lorelai for a moment before remembering them on the floor behind the counter hiding from Taylor.

"That would have give a whole new meaning to customer service then!" she said as the joking continued.

"You always got good service from me Lorelai," Luke said between kissing on her leg as he made his way to her centre.

As Luke's tongue twirled between her folds Lorelai held onto Luke's hair and tried to grab at his shoulders, she bucked he hips up hoping for more, Luke helped by lifting Lorelai off the jetty. She now lay with her shoulders and head only touching the ground, her legs over Luke's shoulders as he supported her weight.

As Lorelai's breathed more heavily Luke lowered Lorelai into his lap, Lorelai reaching forward to stork Luke before placing him between her legs, moments later Luke left forward as he slid inside her opening, now dripping with heat they both took a second to find the right position.

Luke holding Lorelai with one arm under her shoulders, his other hand roaming her body, sliding along her leg before cupping her butt and pressing down on their connection. Lorelai liked being dominated by Luke, taken right their in the morning light for all to see, luckily it was the off-season so there was no one else for miles around.

Coming to climax Luke pushed a few more times as Lorelai's orgasm held him tight inside, they collapsed together on their sides, still joined, not wanting the moment to end they held each other tight.

A few minutes of blissful peace passed before Luke spoke, "I can't remember the last time I had a swim here," he chuckled, "I didn't even bring my bathers," he said.

"Considering what we just did, bathers are not really needed here today," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke chuckled his reply, "I just hope we don't get caught by the ranger."

"We should get in the water then!" Lorelai said getting up.

Luke rested on his elbows as he watched Lorelai taking off her bikini top to then stand over Luke completely naked, "Need a hand getting up?" she asked reaching out.

"Maybe I just need some rest," Luke smiled as he took the help quickly getting to his feet, "Now what?" he asked.

"We swim." Lorelai said leading Luke to the end of the jetty, "How deep is it here?" she asked, "Can we dive right in?"

"It's deep enough," Luke said, "But are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said looking at Luke, "We just had sex on the jetty out side with the whole world watching, I haven't done anything like that since I flashed the swim team at camp!"

Luke looked at the crazy naked brunette standing next to him, then to the water, taking Lorelai's hand, "Okay on the count of three."

"It looks cold," Lorelai said.

"I'll hold you close then. One!" Luke started counting.

"It's not too deep is it?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll swim to the shallows. Two!" Luke continued the countdown.

"This isn't Lake Placid is it, with the giant Alligators?" Lorelai said closing her eyes.

"Three!" Luke jumped holding Lorelai's hand tight.

They splashed in together still holding hands only parting as they swam back up to get air.

"It's freezing!" Lorelai cried out.

"October in Connecticut, who would have guessed," he said dryly.

Lorelai paddled over to Luke, "Hold me," she demanded.

Luke obliged and before he knew it Lorelai's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"We better get to the shore so I can stand or this is going to end badly," he joked.

Lorelai agreed letting go of him to swim off, Luke watched as she backstroked to the shallow, her wet body glistened in the sun he felt hard again as he caught up to her.

"I can't believe we did that," Lorelai said hugging Luke again, "Well hello there mister!" she said finding Luke was hard again. "You're like the Energizer Bunny today aren't you!"

Luke chuckled, "Are you still cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, "But not for long," she grinned stroking Luke under the water.

Luke pulled Lorelai close, "Lets see what we can do about," he said kissing Lorelai on the lips.

Holding Lorelai's around her waist the kisses we slower as they took their time, Luke's hands massaging Lorelai's butt he lifted Lorelai partly out of the water kissing her neck then breasts before lowering Lorelai down on him.

Luke nibbled Lorelai's left earlobe, he had learnt in the short time they had been together how sensitive they were. But just as the passion was building again Lorelai heard a noise, "What was that?" she asked.

"What," Luke said not paying attention.

"Luke do you hear that?" Lorelai said getting him to stop.

Luke listened for a moment, "Geez, it's a car," he said breaking away from Lorelai.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked as Luke moved to the waters edge.

"Stay there, I'll check it out," Luke said moving out of the water.

Lorelai admired his nice butt and giggle at the sight of Luke crouching down behind the bushes to get a better view.

Luke turned back to Lorelai hearing the giggling, "Lorelai quite, it's the Ranger," he said in a serious tone.

Lorelai stopped giggling realising how serious this was, she was a grown woman about to be caught skinny dipping in the lake with her new boyfriend.

"Luke, get the clothes!" she said in a panic, swimming toward where they lay on the jetty.

Luke turned as he saw the Rangers Jeep coming into the camping area, he ran partly bent-over along the jetty to the clothes, which were out of reach from Lorelai still in the water. Tossing the bikini at her Luke grabbed his shorts as he dove in the water without stopping. Coming up a few feet from Lorelai, who was now trying to put on her bikini as she crouched under the water.

After a brief struggle Luke was also back in his shorts, he started to get back on the jetty, "Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"We need the help unless you want to spend another night here?" Luke reminded her, "You follow in a few minutes," he said picking up his t-shirt and slipping it on.

Lorelai pouted for a moment she didn't know if she was more annoyed at the interruption or Luke leaving her in the water. But realising she was one step closer to getting coffee she climbed onto the jetty using the ladder. Making sure her bikini was secure and on the right way around she picked up her towel and bag then walked off to follow Luke.

Passing the brush she could her Luke chuckle as he talked, Lorelai realised the ranger was a woman, a very pretty redhead wearing a shirt one size too small and she was flirting with Luke as they looked at the truck.

Lorelai wrapped the towel around her waist as she walked over to them, with a simple "Hi," she greeted the ranger in the tight shirt as she came to stand by Luke.

The ranger taking a casual glance at Lorelai, "Hello there," before turning back to Luke.

"Lorelai this is Ranger Stacy, Robert is on holidays this week," he informed Lorelai, "Stacy this is Lorelai," he said.

Lorelai was a little annoyed he had not called her his girlfriend so stepped in, "Hello Stacy, I hope you can help us, me and my boyfriend that is. We've been stuck out her alone all night without any coffee," she said with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for," the redhead said all but ignoring Lorelai as she continued to flirt with Luke.

Lorelai decided to excuse herself and went off to change still not sure what to make of the Ranger and Luke. After a few more minutes they closed the hood, Lorelai looked as they hugged with a cheek kiss before the redhead left, Luke waving her off.

Lorelai was now visibly mad as Luke walked over, "What was that!" she said raising her voice.

"What?" Luke asked confused, "Oh Stacey is going off to arrange a tow truck, looks like the distributor is shot,' Luke said in a causal manner.

"No the flirting the hugging and kisisng of the woman, and why didn't you tell me she was a woman?" Lorelai said now in a babbling rant.

"It's nothing, I've known Stacy for years," Luke said looking at Lorelai, "You two have a lot in common."

"What like loving the same man?" Lorelai said stamping her foot on the ground.

"Lorelai calm down," Luke tried to defuse the situation.

"I will not calm down, we just started something here…" she started to rant.

"She's married," Luke said calmly stopping Lorelai in her tracks.

"Married?" Lorelai asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Peter, a friend. We go fishing a few time a year, he's the tow truck driver," Luke said walking over to Lorelai. "They have been married for seven years," Luke put his arms around Lorelai.

"Seven years?" Lorelai repeated.

Luke nodded, "And they are very happy."

Lorelai smiled, "You must think I'm crazy?" she asked.

"No more than usual," Luke joked back, "Maybe when they return with the tow truck you can say more than Hi," Luke suggested.

"Maybe we can go out for coffee or dinner together?" Lorelai returned.

"Good idea as long as I can come too," kissing Lorelai as she pulled Luke in closer, "And you don't hit on Peter!" he joked.

Lorelai giggled, "It's a deal!" kissing Luke again before parting.

"Okay we better finish packing, they'll be back soon," Luke said picking up a box.

Lorelai agreeing, "Hey Luke?" she called.

"Yes Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"So what happened to not making plans for the future? Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Well sometimes it's okay, if you have your gut backing you up." Luke answered with a smile.

TBC…

Feedback would be good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 11**

"So how do you feel? Are you okay with it?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"You and Luke? Rory replied trying to get her mind around the idea.

"No Kirk. I decided to give him a second chance, yes Luke!" she said to her daughter on the other end of the phone.

"Does this mean we get free stuff at the diner now?" she asked.

"Like the left over donuts," Lorelai joked,

"And the day-old Danish," Rory added.

"Maybe, I'll ask," Lorelai giggled, "Look this is still knew so keep it to yourself, don't even tell Lane as this information in the wrong hands can be very bad," Lorelai said in a mini rant.

"So I guess Grandma should be kept out of the loop?" she joked.

"Don't even joke about that!" Lorelai said gasping at the thought, "How am I going to tell them?" she asked.

"You'll work it out," Rory said pausing for a moment, "This is a good thing Mum. I've see the two of you together, I knew it would happen one day."

"Bet you never pictured it being at the lake!" Lorelai said noticing she was almost home.

"I never pictured it and now have a bad image showing on the big screen in my mind, how will I look Luke in the face again?" Rory asked.

"Well as long as you don't look else where," Lorelai joked.

"Gross Mum!" Rory said making a weird face.

"Well I've got to go. I'll call you later tonight to fill you in," Lorelai said at the taxi pulled into her driveway.

"Love you," Rory responded.

"Love you more," Lorelai returned closing her phone.

The taxi pulled up outside Lorelai's home; it was around lunchtime so a chance the neighbours weren't home. Lorelai paid for the ride before getting out, she sighed as she watched the taxi back out of her drive.

"Hi ya there Doll!" her nosy neighbour called.

Lorelai was out of luck. Composing herself she turning with a smile, could they know already? She thought as Babette walked up to her, "Hi Babette," she replied.

"You okay Hun?" she asked with a flurry of questions, "I haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?"

Lorelai had to think quick, "I was at my parents," she lied, Babette not believing the tall brunette.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"Yes, dad needed some help with his business yesterday and it took longer than I though so ended up staying the night," Lorelai tried to cover.

"The Jeep?" Babette said looking over to the parked vehicle.

"Didn't want to start, so I took a taxi," Lorelai said, the lie was falling into place.

Babette decided to give up for now, "Well it's good to see you're okay," she said turning to walk away, "I better get home," yelling "Morey, I'm coming home!" with that she walked off before stopping on her steps, "Lorelai, I guess you missed the news about Luke," Lorelai froze in her tracks, so close she thought.

Turning she asked, "News?" unsure where this was going.

"Yes, apparently he went fishing at the lake. Like he does! Well his truck was towed back a little while ago. Gypsy says it's the electrics or something. Well I heard on the grape vine that he was not alone when the towed him from the lake," Lorelai was silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" she asked not wanting to give anything away.

"Apparently it came for Peter, a friend of Luke's, he was talking to Gypsy," Babette added, "Well I'll see ya later doll," she said disappearing into her house.

Lorelai quickly found her keys and went inside, putting down her things she grabbed the cordless phone and dialled a familiar number as she slumped onto the couch.

"Luke," she said before he had a chance to say anything,

"Lorelai?" he asked unsure as to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes Lorelai. Who else would be calling you in a panic? I just got back and we need to talk," she told Luke who was busy behind the counter of the diner during the busy lunch period.

"Wait," he said coving the phone with one hand, "Ceaser I'll be in the storeroom," Luke said taking the corded phone through the door it barely reach the quite of the other room, "Yes Lorelai?"

"That's better, I can hear you now. You said you just got home. What took so long? I had to have the truck towed back to town and I'm at work now," Luke said having not seen Lorelai since she hopped in the taxi at the Rangers station.

"I stopped for coffee," she said.

Luke shaking his head, "Well that explains it," he said.

"I think they know!" she said with worry in her voice.

"About?" Luke asked still tyring to catch up.

"Us, you, me and our night of carnal pleasure!" Lorelai said with a slight smile as she remembered his touch.

Luke feeling hot as Lorelai talked, wanting to go right over to comfort Lorelai, but having a diner full of the very same crazy townies that would know something was up, he knew he couldn't.

"So do we come clean?" Luke asked waiting to hear her reply.

"I'd rather not for now, it's none of their business. By the way if Babette asks I was at my parents helping dad, it got late so I stayed the night. That reminds me I need Gypsy to check my Jeep, it wouldn't start," Lorelai said making a mental note.

"Thus the reason you stowed away in the back of my truck," Luke said with a smile.

"Maybe I should have just came back with you and Peter in the tow truck?" Lorelai said lying back to rest on her couch.

"They'll know soon enough, I mean I don't want to hide this. That's only asking for trouble," Luke said resting back against the door.

"Maybe we should have a real date first, see how it goes," Lorelai said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well that's the sensible thing to do," Luke agreed with a chuckle.

There was a few moments of silence, "Well I better go," Lorelai said sitting up, "I need a bath, so in five minutes while you're dealing with Kirk sending back his sandwich because you cut it wrong, I'll be naked lying in a tub full of bubbles," she teased.

"You are a cruel woman," Luke joked.

"I'll see you later tonight for dinner," Lorelai said.

"Dinner?" Luke asked, "Here?"

"Well I still have to eat, this way I can see you without the town knowing," Lorelai told him.

"Bring a change of underwear in case you get lucky and stay the night," Luke said in a cheeky tone.

"Maybe I just won't wear any," Lorelai said hanging up before Luke had a chance to respond.

--

Later that evening with the town watching Lorelai sat at the counter eating her burger. She smiled watching Luke standing at the stove flipping burgers. Giggling to herself Lorelai imagined Luke's naked butt, which she last saw scampering across the jetty.

Luke was finding it difficult to concentrate, he could feel her eyes burning holes in his jeans, "Stop that," Luke said coming out of the kitchen with a second plate of fries for Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said all innocent.

"You know what. Just stop being so obvious," He asked before looking around and leaning in to get closer, "You're right, they know," Luke said.

"Did they say something to you Snuffy," Lorelai side in her baby voice.

"No but they've been weird all day, weirder than normal," Luke clarified, "Just stop it,"

"What Snuffy?" Lorelai said keeping up the baby talk.

"The baby talk, if they didn't know before two seconds still next to you and they would," Luke said keeping his voice down.

Back to her normal voice, "Relax, if they find out so what, it's none of their business," Lorelai said taking some fires.

"So you're telling your parents Friday then?" Luke asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Absolutely. Then I'll solve this whole global warming thing," she joked, "Get Al Gore on the phone."

"So do you want to spend the night," Luke said under his voice.

Lorelai's eyes lit up at the thought, "How do we do it?" she asked.

"I think you know, going by this morning's activities," he chuckled, "I want to finish what we started in the lake," Luke said for only Lorelai to hear.

Luke looked up as the doorbell rang, he saw Kirk enter the dinner with a young lady.

"Wow, this place seems nice." The lady said looking around.

Kirk agreed, "Yes, diners are apparently all the rage nowadays."

"Really?" She said in response.

"Very hip. Very, very hip. Excuse me." Kirk said.

Lorelai turned in her stool, "Hi Kirk, and this must be Lulu." She said getting off the stool.

"Hi," the shy young lady said.

"I'm Lorelai and this is Luke," Lorelai said standing aside.

Lulu gave a small wave as Luke came around the counter.

"Yes Kirk?" he responded not wanting to leave Lorelai's side.

"I believe I have reservations for two. The name's Kirk." he told Luke.

"Yes Kirk I know that," he said in his usual manner before playing along for Lulu's sake, "Okay. Follow me. How's this?" Luke said as he showed them their reserved table.

"Very satisfactory. Thank you," Kirk said as he handed Luke a dollar bill, "There's more where that came from."

"It's my lucky night," Luke returned walking back to his side of the counter.

Lorelai watched as Kirk helped the young lady with her seat before turning to Luke, "I want that?"

"What a date with Kirk? Didn't you turn him down already?" Luke joked as he put the dollar in the cash register.

"No, a date with you," she said pouting a little, "You'd make a reservation, not at a diner by the way. Then pick me up before, pull out my chair at the restaurant, it's not a lot to ask for."

"You'll have it," Luke said as he picked up his washcloth.

"What are you up to?" Lorelai asked noticed a tell-tail grin on Luke's lips.

"It's a surprise," he said walking in to the kitchen leaving Lorelai with her now cold fries and thoughts of what Luke could be planning.

--

Several hours later Kirk and Lulu left, Kirk still wondering how to handle things as this was a first for him.

Luke locked the door, "And that's it," he said looking drained from his dealings with Kirk all night.

"Leave the rest till morning," Lorelai said going to Luke's side.

"Yeah okay, so you want to go up?" Luke asked.

"Up's always good," Lorelai joked, "And it's late, the streets can be dangerous at this time of night," she said wrapping her arms around Luke's middle.

"Yes the streets of Stars Hollow at ten in the evening are a bad place to be," he returned with a kiss on the lips.

Luke turned off the lights as they walked up to the apartment hand in hand. Opening the door Lorelai was surprised.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I thought you might still be hungry," Luke smirked still holding her hand.

Lorelai walked over to the table, it was set up with dessert, plates and even a candle. Turning to Luke she smiled, "So this is why you kept coming up here all night?" Luke nodding, "And here I was thinking you were doing something dirty," she joked as Luke stepped up to Lorelai.

Picking up the lighter Luke pressed the button and lit the candle, "I want to give you all you want Lorelai," he said pulling her close.

"Dirty!" she returned before being stopped by Luke's lips on hers.

They held each other as the kiss deepened, "Dessert can wait," Lorelai said as their hands started wondering.

Before long they were making their way to Luke's bed, almost tripping over the coffee table they fell down on the bed, Lorelai on top of Luke her shirt partly unbuttoned and bra showing. Lorelai smiling as she noticed something, "This is new," she said looking at the large bed replacing the tiny single she once slept in.

"I got it a few months ago," Luke said working to free Lorelai from the confines of her clothes.

"Months, so you got it for…" Lorelai said not feeling very romantic any more.

"What?" Luke said as Lorelai climbed off his lap.

"You got this for Nicole?" she asked doing up the buttons on her shirt.

"I got it for myself, yes I was with Nicole then but that is over. Besides, you told me I needed a new bed so when Jess left I thought, why not! I took the plunge." Luke said sitting up realising the night was going south quickly.

"Luke!" she said shocked.

"What, so I was with someone else I never complained about the men in your life!" Luke said knowing want an idiot he was as he spoke.

"I can't do this," Lorelai said grabbing her handbag and left.

TBC…

_A/N I've checked this twice but I don't have a beta so sorry for any errors._

_Feedback would be good._


	12. Chapter 12

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 12**

Luke realising he needed to do something quick got to his fee to follow. Down the stairs and into the diner, rushing out the front door before catching sight of her, "Lorelai please stop!" he said in a fragile voice.

Lorelai walked a few steps without turning, "Why?" she said.

"Because I love you!" Luke said stopping Lorelai in her tracks several yard between away.

Lorelai was stunned and turned as Luke continued to talk, "I don't know if this is too soon and frankly I don't care, I love you Lorelai," he said again before looking up and shouting, "I love Lorelai Gilmore and I want the world to know it!"

Lorelai closed the gap between them, "Luke do you mean it?" she asked as she stood before him.

"With every breath," Luke said before taking out his wallet, "Look," he said pulling out a small piece of paper.

Lorelai looked at it, "Remember the horoscope you wrote on and gave me when we first met?"

Lorelai read it, "Scorpio, you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." Lorelai felt a lump in her throat, "Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," she joked with tears starting to drip from her face.

Lorelai handed the special message back to Luke, putting it in his wallet for safe keeping, "Lorelai I want this, I know why things didn't work out with Nicole. It's because in the back of my mind I've been waiting for my chance with you. But after I got no reaction at Rory's graduation I didn't think you would ever be interested in me."

Wiping the tears away, "Luke I'm sorry I over reacted, you know me I tend to do that," she chuckled.

"Just one of the many things I love about you," Luke said taking her hand, "Come on, let's get inside. I think I've made enough of a spectacle for the town tonight and we need to talk.

Lorelai nodding with a small chuckle, taking Luke's hand as she followed Luke inside and up to the apartment.

--

"It's a nice bed," Lorelai said standing by Luke.

"She never slept in it," Luke said informing Lorelai.

"Never?" She asked.

Luke nodding as she turned to him, kissing him for a moment before speaking, "I guess we better break her in then?" she said resuming the kiss.

As their tongues duelled Luke managed to slip Lorelai's top of, the black bra was very sheer, her nipples clearly aroused as Luke pushed the under wire over the left breast to kiss and suck the skin. Lorelai moaning as she tossed the blue cap aside as ran he hand through his hair.

They both found a desperate need to remove more clothes, Luke pulling of his flannel and t-shirt over his head as Lorelai removed her bra, Luke kicking of his boots. They looked at each other before Lorelai unbuttoned her knee length skirt.

Luke grinned as he saw Lorelai hadn't been wearing any panties all night, She now stood before him in just her leather knee high boot and a smiled as she placed her left hand carefully over covering her centre.

Luke quickly removed his pants as Lorelai moved to lie on the bed, Luke kneeling between her legs moments later. Lorelai seductively touched her breasts as Luke watched running her fingers over the hard nipples. Luke moved close, pushing his hips to Lorelai's, his arousal sliding over her centre Lorelai stroked it as Luke leaned down.

"I like the boots," Luke said running his hands over them.

"Thought you might," she said remembering how his eye's would be that little bit wider when ever she work then to the diner in the past.

"Leave them on," Luke said, Lorelai nodding in response.

"They kissed as Luke supported himself over Lorelai on his strong arms, Lorelai admiring his biceps, as Luke kissed Lorelai's neck.

"I want you," Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear.

"You have me," Luke replied pulling back.

Luke moved off his knees as he lined up slipping in side moments later, Lorelai caught her breath as Luke went deeper. She wrapped boot covered legs around his back as Luke began to move again supporting him self over Lorelai as he moved.

As the pace build Luke put his left arm around Lorelai pulling Lorelai closer kissing Lorelai on the lips neck and chest as Lorelai moaned. Flipping them over Lorelai was now on top. Sitting up Lorelai ran her hands through her hair as Luke massaged her breasts, as Lorelai moved her hips she arched he back.

They tossed back and forth in the bed as it rattled on the floor, knocking the half wall behind the bed causing some of the trophies to fall just missing them as Lorelai felt Luke building inside her, moments later Lorelai came, squeezing Luke tight before collapsing on Luke's chest.

Lorelai feeling very relaxed in the large bad, she uses Luke's arm as a pillow, holding on to it tight, "I love you," she whispered before turning to face to ceiling, "I love Luke Danes!" she shouted making Luke chuckle.

"Good to know," Luke said pulling Lorelai close to him, "As long as it's not just for the great sex," he joked.

"Luke I love you for more than that, lets not forget the great coffee and amazing pancakes," Lorelai smirked in response.

"Well I know how important food it to you," kissing Lorelai's head again.

They lay together for a few moments in silence.

"So she never spent the night in this bed?" Lorelai asked again.

"No and can that be the last we hear about it," he told Lorelai as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Just checking," she grinned.

"So are you ready to get some sleep?" he asked looking down at the beautiful brunette in his bed.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai stated.

"You ate all the dessert," Luke pointed out, "Nice trick with the cream on your navel by the way.

"Well I knew there must be a way to get you to eat it," she joked as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked trying to stop Lorelai moving.

"I told you, I'm hungry," she said slipping on a flannel shirt lying on the nearby chair.

Luke watched as Lorelai crossed the floor and as he sat on the side of the bed Lorelai opened the fridge, lighting the room. Luke could only focus on the naked form as Lorelai bent over to check out the contents.

"Don't you have normal food in here?" she said turning to Luke.

"Sorry all the junk you like is kept in the fridge in the diner," Luke said slipping on some boxers.

Lorelai closed the door and started to exit the apartment, "Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To get something to eat before I starve!" she said leaving the door opened as she left.

Luke quickly followed, having a half naked Lorelai running around the diner was one of his many fantasies over the years, but reality was very different.

"Get out of there!" Luke said as he caught up to Lorelai standing at the much larger commercial fridge in the diner's kitchen.

"Pie!" Lorelai exclaimed getting the whole plate from the fridge.

"You can't eat all that!" Luke said before giving up and getting Lorelai a knife and plate.

Lorelai placed the pie on the tall island table in the middle of the kitchen, "Do you want some," she offers cutting a wedge out of the pie.

"I'm good, since it past midnight," he reminded Lorelai.

"More for me then," Lorelai said putting down the knife and starting to eat the whole pie.

"I don't know how you do it," Luke said shaking his head.

Lorelai sat on the stool, getting a little chill as her naked butt made contact with the cold wood of the seat.

"You're going to catch a cold," Luke said coming up to rube Lorelai's back, "I think I have a blanket down here somewhere," he added.

"Just stand behind me," Lorelai said eating the pie, "That feels good," she added.

Luke looked over Lorelai's shoulder, "That looks good," he said surprising Lorelai.

"It is," she said with a giggle, "Do you want to eat my cherry," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin, referring to the pie as she held up a spook full.

"Always, Luke replied taking a mouth full, savouring it before swallowing. Then he proceeded to kiss Lorelai's neck.

"Mmmm…" Lorelai moaned at the feel of Luke touching he body, he pressed against her back, his hand now at work between her opening legs.

Before long Luke lifted Lorelai on to the table, pushing the pie aside it crashed to the floor as Lorelai lay back. Luke now stood between her long legs, smiling he went down with the cherry taste still in his mouth. Lorelai bucking her hips in response and placing her legs over Luke's back. She held onto the edge of the table and it didn't take long for her to reach climax again.

As Luke stood holding Lorelai's hips he pushed inside one last time, letting go to fill her again, their juices dripped out between them as Luke propped himself up above her.

"Lucky the health inspector came last week!" Luke joked noticing the mess they had made of the counter with the cherry pie.

--

Lorelai could hear a tapping sound as her eyes struggled to focus in the morning light, why was she looking at the diner's floor she thought before regaining her conscious state.

Looking around they were behind the counter, under a blanket and she could see the front door. Shockingly several townies were looking back at them. Lorelai checked to make sure she was covered.

"Luke," she said grabbing Luke's shoulder to wake him up, "Luke" shaking him some more.

"Arrr…" Luke almost growled as he woke before also realising where he was.

They scrambled back behind the counter, "Is that?" he asked when out of their view.

"And half the town I suspect," Lorelai said sitting up holding tight onto the blanket.

"What happened?" Luke asked trying to remember.

"I think we had some pie, cherry. Then you got out the cooking sherry. Followed by a remake of Nine and a Half Weeks," Lorelai said remembering the night.

"Then you wanted to do Bull Durham," Luke added.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the table," Lorelai remembering how they ended up on the floor.

Luke chuckled before realising they had a problem, "So what now?" he asked.

"We make a dignified retreat up to your apartment?" Lorelai suggested.

"But they'll think something's up," Luke said looking around.

"Hun, I think that ship has sailed," Lorelai joked.

"How do we do this?" Luke asked, "We only have this blanket and my boxers are lying on the kitchen floor out of reach.

"Okay we get up together and I'll shield you before will disappear up the stairs," Lorelai said getting ready to move.

"I don't know about this," Luke said.

"You can stay her but I'm taking the little bit a dignity I have left and retreating to the apartment!" Lorelai stated.

Luke lent in to kiss Lorelai on the lips before pulling back.

"You know if we don't make it I still love you," Lorelai said standing with the blanket completely covering her.

"Ditto," Luke said as he stood, Lorelai opened the blanket and they dashed for the safety of the apartment.

TBC…

_A/N I've checked this twice but I don't have a beta so sorry for any errors._

_Feedback would be good_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N okay first of thanks to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback. _

_Yes there are a couple of times I use parts of the script from the show but I felt they fit for the story and they are great scenes, I'll be using more in the future, edited for the change in Luke and Lorelai's relationship._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 13**

Lorelai decided she needed to talk to someone, Rory was out of the question so she went to her best friends house for breakfast.

"Nine and a Half Weeks?" Sookie asked, still rejoicing in the news that her friend was sharing.

"And Bull Durham," Lorelai added, hiding her face behind her cup of coffee.

"In the diner?" her friend confirmed, making sure she had heard Lorelai right.

"Yes, now can we change the topic?" Lorelai pleaded.

"It's front-page news, you're just lucky Kirk forgot to take the lens cap off his camera or there would be photographic evidence as well," Sookie joked.

"Stop it!" whined Lorelai, "I need help."

"Why did something happen, are you pregnant?" Sookie asked unable to hold back her joy.

"No, well not that I know it was only last night," Lorelai reminded her friend.

"So what's the problem, you like Luke and he surely sounds like he likes you. See I told you he was into you," Sookie smiling at the dirty double entendre.

"Sookie! Little Davey might hear you," Lorelai said patting the pregnant woman's belly.

"Okay I'll drop the topic after one more question," Sookie said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Anything to end it," Lorelai replied.

"How was he? I know he must've been good…" she asked with a smirk.

"Sookie a good girl doesn't kiss and tell," Lorelai replied with a grin.

"But you're not a good girl, " Sookie said, "Especially if last night's events are any guide."

Lorelai kept quite drinking her coffee.

"Look I'm almost nine months pregnant and not getting much action from Jackson I need this dirty girl talk to get me through the next few months," Sookie said.

"I don't know if I should, this is Luke," Lorelai said.

"Okay just tell me a number. How does Luke measure up? Rate him," Sookie asked not dropping the topic, "If you were to say use batteries as a guide, how does Luke rank compared to Chris and Max, A, C or D cell?"

"Sookie I'm not ranking the men I've slept with in my life," Lorelai said a little disturbed by Sookie's ranking method but then smiled, "But Luke is defiantly a 'D' cell," she grinned.

"Good for him… and you I guess," Sookie giggled.

"Actually I'd say Luke is three 'D' cells," Lorelai added.

"Well then I'm surprised you could walk today, let-alone run up the stairs to Luke's apartment this morning then," Sookie said still giggling.

"What's going on in here," Jackson asked entering the house.

"Nothing sweetie, just girl talk," Sookie called out to Jackson in the other room before turning to Lorelai and whispering, "Mr 'C' cell."

Lorelai looked at her friend before the pair of then burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

--

At about the same time Luke had faced the town and was back behind the counter of his diner, and amazingly no one had said a word to Luke about anything. He figured they were being respectful at the less than dignified situation he had found him self in a few hours before. Maybe they knew this was not something that should be talked about or they could face a life ban from his diner.

"I'll be right back," Luke called out to Caesar before disappearing up the stairs.

Stopping for a moment he could hear the whispering start, surely they were talking about him, talking about Lorelai and how they were now a couple, Luke didn't know if he should be mad and storm back out banning them all but decided to drop it, as long as they didn't confront him he could live with it.

Back in the safety of his apartment Luke breathed in a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. Looking around the apartment he could not help but remember the nights events; he would have to give the table a good cleaning before eating there again and how great the leather armchair was. Walking to the fridge Luke could still see the outline of Lorelai's naked body in the light as she bent over to see inside.

Opening the door Luke pulled out the orange juice and poured him self a glass, leaning against the counter he looked out to the town square. A few moments later the phone rang, "Hello," he said in his usual gruff tone.

"Hi lover," Lorelai replied on the other end, sitting in her office at the Dragonfly Inn.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned.

"Just how many lovers do you have?" Lorelai teased.

"We'll there was this brunette I woke up next to this morning," Luke joked back.

"And that's why I called," Lorelai said, "Has anyone said anything to you yet about…"

Luke knew the topic Lorelai was talking about, "Not yet, but who would talk to me?"

"Luke we're talking about Stars Hollow," She said.

"Yes and I'm Luke, the town knows me," Luke responded.

"Good point," Lorelai returned, "So what do we do about it?"

Luke thought for a moment, "Nothing, it's none of their business. We tell family that's it!" he stated in a commanding voice.

"And Sookie," Lorelai smirked.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed, before asking with caution, "You didn't tell her thing did you?"

"Well," she said with the same smirk.

"Lorelai!" Luke said again.

"It was all positive," Lorelai giggled.

"Okay I'm hanging up now!" Luke said slightly mad at Lorelai.

"Will I see you tonight?" Lorelai asked wanting to make up.

"Maybe but I don't feel like going anywhere," Luke said still sounding upset.

"Perfect, Rory will be home so how about a move night, just the three of us?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"I don't know…" Luke started to say.

"If it feels weird you don't have to stay the night," Lorelai quickly added.

"You have told her about us right," Luke asked.

"Yes I gave her the Readers Digest version, leaving out all the dirty parts," Lorelai said giggling.

"I don't have to come just because we're together now," Luke told Lorelai.

"I want you to come," she reassured Luke.

"Alright, I'll do it," Luke said still not sure.

"Okay we have a town meeting first so we'll drop by the diner after?" Lorelai asked excited by the idea of movie night with her daughter and Luke.

"Sounds like a plan," Luke added.

"So what do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything," Luke said

"But I don't want to get something you've seen before," Lorelai said sounding joyful.

"Do we have to go through this every movie night?" Luke asked before adding, "I'll see you after the town meeting, you pick the movies and pizza, I'll bring a six pack, wait is it okay to bring a six pack with Rory there?" he asked.

"Oh right, better make it two, Rory tends to hog the Bruskies," she joked hanging up.

--

A few hours later Luke was cleaning a table when Taylor came into the diner, "Luke, I need to talk to you," he stated, pointing his finger in Luke's direction.

"Go away Taylor," Luke replied not in the mood for Taylor, given the gossiping townies he had dealt with all day.

"It's a matter of some delicacy," Taylor added.

Looking at Taylor, "What is it?" Luke asked.

"As you know I had a security system in my businesses including The Soda Shop," Taylor said.

"Yes Taylor, as you can see I'm busy here," Luke said moving things along.

"As part of the system I have video cameras, one of which has a view of this window," Taylor said pointing to the window between the two businesses.

Luke changed his mood instantly, "What did you see!" he said trying to stay calm.

"Not much but enough, young man, but you are lucky a member of the public didn't file a complaint to the authorities," Taylor said.

"Where is the tape?" Luke asked fighting to stay control.

"It's been wiped so no one else will ever see it and let me tell you I'm still a little disturbed at what I saw," Taylor said before leaving.

Luke couldn't believe what had happened, looking through the window to the camera in the corner of the soda shop he sighed.

--

Lorelai couldn't stop cleaning; she wanted to show Rory she could manage simple household chores on her own without the house becoming an EPA hazard. She also wanted the house to look nice for Luke when he came over.

Hearing the hybrid pull up the drive Lorelai dropped the vacuum cleaner to run outside, having not seen her daughter all week.

"I missed you," Lorelai said bouncing across the lawn.

Rory put one finger up, her window still closed as she was using the hands-free device to talk to someone on her cell phone.

Lorelai pouted a little, slapping the glass in frustration wanting to properly greet her daughter and fill her in on her newfound friendship with Luke.

Rory opened the door as the call ended, "Sorry that was Paris," Rory said hopping or of the car.

Hugging her daughter, "I'll just add it to the list," she joked.

Pulling away Rory went and opening the back door, "Here," she said passing her mother a large bag.

"Laundry?" Lorelai asked, "I haven't seen you for a week and this is all I get," she joked taking the bag.

"Hey I have limited time, the sooner I get this in the wash the sooner I can sit down to hear you gloat about Luke," Rory said with a smile.

"Deal!" Lorelai said as they moved to the house, Rory carrying several other bags.

Rory put her first load in the washer as Lorelai got the coffee ready, "So tell me about it."

"I thought you didn't want details?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"No 'details' just tell me about it, I'm in a serious romantic slump," Rory reminded her mother.

"Well there's not much to say yet, it's only been a few days," Lorelai said.

"Has he bought you anything?" Rory asked.

"I liked our time at the lake," Lorelai giggled.

"Okay that sounds like a dirty giggle," Rory said with a smile, "So it's all good?"

"God yes," Lorelai let out, "Are you okay with Luke coming to movie night?"

"Of Course, does he know what he's in for?" Rory joked.

"He was just here a few weeks ago and we had a great time," Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"So is he staying here tonight?" Rory asked sheepishly.

"Maybe, is that weird? Do you not want him to stay?" Lorelai returned.

"No he can stay if you want him to," Rory said smiling.

"That's good, but I'm not sure he'll want to stay over while you're in the house," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I don't want him not to stay just because of me," Rory said.

"I know you don't, I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can persuade him to stay the night, I promise no dirty business," Lorelai giggled.

"I'll just be happy if he's wearing more than boxers in the kitchen," Rory joked, "Is he a boxers or briefs guy. God did I just ask that," Rory said putting her hand over her eyes.

Lorelai laughed, "Rory! What have they been teaching you at Yale?" she giggled again, "I'll make sure he's fully dressed at all times…when he's not in my bedroom," she added.

--

The girls sat in the diner as Luke came over, "Sorry I took so long. I was dealing with more divorce-lawyer stuff."

"Good Lord, is Nicole's lawyer still harassing you? I thought that was all dealt with?" Lorelai asked, still confused since Luke had told him it was over with.

"No, mine was. And please don't point out the irony of my paying a lawyer to work for me," Luke said trying to explain.

"Okay, but then you're gonna owe me something else I can ironically comment on," Lorelai joked looking up at Luke.

"I apparently missed one signature but it's all sorted now," Luke said before adding, "Hey, what was that emergency meeting all about?" he asked.

"We're hosting "The Festival of Living Pictures" again," Rory pipped in.

"Oh, joy," Luke said with a sarcastic tone.

"His lack of enthusiasm shocks me," Lorelai joked again.

"You're involving yourself in this thing? It's such a stupid waste of time," Luke said, not really surprised.

"I just thought of the perfect painting for Luke to be in. 'Cranky Guy in Baseball Cap,'" she said looking at Luke.

"Was that Manet or Monet?" Rory added.

"That was mustard on my hamburger and a side of fries, please," Lorelai said.

"She's the queen of segues," Rory added.

"She's the queen of something. I thought you were getting pizza for tonight?" Luke asked.

"We are, these are our appetizers," Luke smiled back.

As he stepped away Luke signalled for Lorelai to follow, "I'll be right back," she told Rory.

Luke looked around then lent in close to Lorelai, "We were caught," he said.

"Yes I was there, well actually over there," pointing behind the counter, "Half the town saw us," she joked.

"No, Taylor," Luke said.

"Okay Taylor what, I need some more details Hun," Lorelai said still unaware.

"He has cameras in his shop, one caught us, last night," Luke said slowly.

"Bull Durham?" Lorelai said, "I feel sick, Taylor watched us," she said holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Apparently he didn't see much but got the general idea," Luke filled in the blanks.

"And now he's blackmailing us?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, I hope not. He said he destroyed the tape," Luke said looking around then back to Lorelai, "I'm not sure if I can come over."

"Luke it's alright, you don't have to but Rory wants you there," Lorelai said reassuring him.

"But Taylor?" Luke argued.

"Taylor will always be around, please Luke it won't be the same without you," Lorelai pouted.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes," she said touching Luke's hand.

"Just remember to wear pants in the kitchen," Lorelai said leaving Luke confused.

--

Luke managed to avoid the crazy townies on his was to Lorelai's, knocking on the door he remembered the hundreds of times he had been in the house, and how things had changed in such a short time.

Lorelai opened the door with a smile as she looked at Luke, "Well you do clean up good," she said.

Luke was wearing a leather jacket, dark shirt and nice jeans, not his usual attire but not something that was unfamiliar to Lorelai, having seen him wear the same clothes several times before.

"Well I thought I'd try something new," Luke joked.

Lorelai lent in giving Luke a quick kiss before pulling back with a girlie giggle and smile, "Is this weird?" she said.

Luke nodding, "A little," he said.

"But a nice weird right," Lorelai added.

"Definitely nice," Luke re-assured her as the looked at each other for a few moments.

"Can we talk for a second," Luke said gesturing for Lorelai to come outside.

"Sure," she said closing the door behind her.

"So I bought some clothes," he said showing Lorelai his bag.

"Are we going to play dress up later?" Lorelai joked.

Luke smiled, "No, for tonight," he said.

"So you're going to stay?" Lorelai said looking at Luke harder.

"Guess I'll give it a go, but no dirty stuff! We sleep in the same bed and make as little noise as possible," Luke said laying out the rules.

Lorelai nodding and taking his hand, "Baby steps," she said opening the door.

Luke hesitating for a moment as he took a deep breath, "Baby steps."

Lorelai grinned, "So, um…do you want to come in?" she asked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," Luke replied following Lorelai inside.

--

Lorelai stood at the top of the stairs watching Luke in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth getting ready for bed. He was dress in track pants and a dark t-shirt and no footwear. Lorelai smiling as she thought about how Luke was fitting in, the movie night went well and they managed to get through "The Way We Were" and "Hard Bodies" without falling asleep.

"Lorelai!" Luke said snapping he back to reality.

"Yeah, hun?" she asked all innocently.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked in return.

"Just came to see if you want some tea before bed," she said trying to cover the fact she just wanted to watch him.

"Tea or coffee right before bed is bad, it will keep you up all night," he reminded her.

"Hot milk then?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," Luke said before closing the door.

Lorelai pouted as she went back down to the kitchen, "He closed the door," she said going to the fridge.

"You were up there five minutes what do you expect?" Rory said sipping her coffee.

Lorelai poured some mike in a cup, "I just like watching him," she said with a giggle.

"Please no details while the daughter is on the room," Rory reminded her mother.

Lorelai set the timer on the microwave, "Okay, I'll shield you from the details," she said before adding, "But he looks just as great not wearing his flannel."

"And that's my queue to leave," Rory said getting up, "Now if you can keep the noise to a minim as I didn't bring my iPod home from Yale," Rory warned as she entered her bedroom.

Lorelai checked the doors, remembering Luke's lecture about locking them, turned out the unneeded lights before picking up their drinks and retreated to her bedroom to wait for Luke.

To her surprise, and pleasure Luke was already in bed, "Hi there," she said putting down the cups, as she looked longingly a Luke.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked wondering what he had done.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, leaving Luke more confused.

"Planing on a good nights rest," he said back to her.

"You're on my side of the bed," she pouted.

"But I like this side," he said with his arms crossed as he sat up in the bed.

Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment before starting to open her robe, "We could fight for it?" she said revealing a very sexy sheer nightgown, not at all suited to the cool night.

Luke though for a second before remembering Rory was just a few yards away in the house, "You play dirty," he said moving to the other side on the bed, away from the door.

"Only if you want me too," Lorelai said climbing into the bed.

"Just stay to your side of the bed," Luke said but it was too late as Lorelai moved to snuggle with Luke.

"Hey I said I'd keep out of your pants tonight I didn't say I wouldn't not cuddle," she said holding him arm.

Luke leant across Lorelai to reach for his warm milk still on the other nightstand, "See now I'm getting mixed messages mister,"

Settling back on his side, "Drink up your cup of death so we can get some sleep."

Lorelai did as she was told, "This is great coffee," taking a sip, "I can't believe I get to sleep with the guy who makes the best coffee ever."

"Yes and sleep is all we'll be doing tonight," Luke said finishing off his milk.

"Yes grandpa," Lorelai joked as Luke kissed Lorelai on the forehead, not wanting coffee taste on his lips as he slept.

Luke settled down under the covers as Lorelai put down her now empty cup to join him. Getting close to Luke's said Lorelai wrapped her arms around his left one and placed one leg over Luke's.

"Hey Luke," she said in a sweet tone Luke found hard to resist.

"Yes Lorelai," he answered.

"Rory's going to Lane's early, to catch up with Lane…" she began to say.

"Not going to happen," Luke interrupted, kissing the top of Lorelai head again.

Lorelai tried to argue the point, "But…"

"I have to help Caesar with the morning rush, but I will make sure you both are fed before I leave," Luke said adding, "Now please get to sleep."

Lorelai smiled, knowing she was not done, but she could wait till morning.

TBC…

Feedback would be good


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 14**

Lorelai opened her eyes feeling the warmth of another body sharing her bed for the first time in years, her arm across Luke's chest she could feel his heart beating slowly, moving to get closer Lorelai lay her head on Luke's chest to listen to it.

"Good morning," Lorelai heard as Luke kissed the top of her head once again.

"It sure is," Lorelai said in a soft voice barely audible.

Luke smiled pulling Lorelai closer, they lets intertwined, "Did you have a good sleep?" Luke asked.

"You know I did, even without having great sex first," she said pulling back to kiss Luke on the lips.

"Well if you get much closer," Luke said in a deep voice.

"So do you regret not having your way with me," Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled with a little snorting in his usual way, "If someone had told me a week ago I'd not want to sleep with you I would have got the butterfly nets out, but no this was good. Not that I hated all we did but at least we know we can share the same bed and not wake up on the floor with the town watching," he said.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked with the clock behind her.

"Just after six," Luke said.

"There's one of those in the morning?" Lorelai joked with a smile.

"Yes they just bought it in and I better start breakfast so I can get to the diner, before the morning rush is over," Luke said getting out of the bed.

"You having a shower?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Yes, and I'm locking the door," Luke said finding his bag.

"Great I finally get you naked in my house and I still don't get anything," Lorelai pretended to pout, "Come on let me wash your back I'm a good back washer."

"Nice offer, call me when Rory goes back to Yale," Luke said opening the bedroom door to enter the hall and go down the hall to the bathroom.

"Geez," Luke said opening the door to face Rory.

"Oh Luke," the young Gilmore said first looking at Luke then down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Luke said backing off, "I'll…" Luke said turning away, wanting to return to the bedroom.

"No it's fine, I just finished," Rory said regaining her composure.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked turning back.

"Yes, it's all yours to um…" Rory said not wanting to think about Luke in the bathroom and possibly naked.

Smiling at each other the both laughed a little as they passed each other in the narrow hall.

"Rory," Luke said, as he was about to enter the bathroom. Rory stopped, turning back to Luke.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Luke adding.

"Luke your welcome to stay here any time, it's not up to me," Rory said with a small giggle.

"I'll be down in five minutes, how about pancakes for breakfast," Luke said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll get the coffee started. You might want to lock the door," Rory suggested, feeling better after their small talk.

Meanwhile Lorelai had been listening from her bed, smiling she put on her robe and slippers, following her daughter down to the kitchen.

"Luke locked me out of the bathroom," Lorelai complained reaching for the coffee.

"My idea," Rory said sipping her coffee.

"Are you sure you're my kid?" Lorelai joked.

"Just helping Luke out," Rory said before adding, "He'll be down in a minute to make us breakfast."

"I knew there was a good reason to date Luke," Lorelai smiled.

"So I'm going to visit Lane but how's about we meet up at Luke's for lunch?" Rory said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to get dressed before Luke gets back," Rory said walking over to her room.

"Why? He's already seen you in your Barnie the dinosaur PJ's," Lorelai commented as Rory closed the door.

--

Later that day Lorelai made her way into the town square, ignoring the looks from the townies she made her way past Doose's market and across the small street. Walking fast the brunette breezed into the diner, "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around and seeing the vast emptiness of the diner while Luke was fixing the toaster again.

"I think they're avoiding me," Luke said looking up from his task.

"Did you throw the toaster at Kirk again?" Lorelai asked.

"I only did that once," Luke replied putting down the screwdriver he was using. "Coffee?" he asked as Lorelai sat or the stool.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Lorelai joked smiling at Luke.

Luke poured the dark liquid into a blue coffee bowl and placed it on the counter in front of his girlfriend, "Here you go."

Lorelai took a sip before placing the bowl down again, "Come here," she said with a smile.

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I want to kiss my boyfriend," she replied with a wink, making Luke smile.

"I'd like that," he said stepping back to her and leaning in. It was just a quick peck on the lips but meant so much to both of them.

"So how would you like to go out tomorrow?" Luke surprised Lorelai.

"Sounds good, dinner and a movie?" Lorelai asked relieved they would finally be going on a date.

"I have a few ideas," Luke said with a smug grin.

"Juice bar and the batting cages?" Lorelai joked.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow; can you be ready by five?" Luke asked, not giving anything away.

"Five! Why so early?" Lorelai's interest was tweaked.

"I have a lot planned, so can you get away from the Inn early?" Luke asked again.

"Tom can cope without me for a few hours. What should I wear?" Lorelai asked.

"Neat casual should suffice," Luke said.

"What is neat casual? I think it's just an easy way to say wear what ever you want, just make sure no private parts are showing. Come on Luke I need more details." Lorelai pleaded leaning across the counter.

"Dress for a good time then," Luke added.

"So just my Mets caps and a pair of pumps?" Lorelai joked.

"Make it a Sox cap and you will make me happy; get that little black dress you've been talking about for the last few weeks, it'll make me even happier," Luke replied with a smile, "So do you want to order anything?"

"My usual burger and fries Hon," Lorelai said as she thought about the date.

--

Five past the five following afternoon Luke pulled up outside 'The Crap Shack' as Lorelai liked to call it, knowing Lorelai's rules for dating he didn't arrive on time to allow Lorelai her bonus time to get ready. Knocking on the door Luke was greeted by Lorelai wearing the little black dress he had heard so much about, he looked like a goof as Lorelai twirled to show it off, deep V neck line, the same on the back.

"What do you think, I clean up good?" Lorelai asked standing in front of Luke, "Wait," she said reaching for her Sox cap on the hat stand.

Luke chuckled, "Perfect, it looks great," Luke said as they both lent in for a kiss.

"So where we going?" Lorelai asked picking up her purse and wrap.

"You'll see," Luke said closing the door for Lorelai.

Luke opened the truck door to let Lorelai in, "So it's not going to break down tonight it is?" she asked.

"Gypsy charged me a fortune to fix it so it better hold together for the next few hours," Luke said climbing behind the steering wheel.

Lorelai smiled putting on her safety belt and turning to Luke, "So the dress is a hit, what about the girl in the dress?"

"See this is why I hate complementing women, you never know the right thing to say," Luke put his face in his hands as Lorelai smirked at him, "Lorelai you look fantastic, you could be wearing just the cap and shoes and I'd be pleased."

"And so would our waiter," Lorelai added.

"You look beautiful as always," Luke said leaning across for another quick kiss before backing out of the driveway.

--

"I don't believe I'm doing this," Lorelai smiled looking back at Luke behind her.

"I told you it would be fun," Luke reassured Lorelai.

"You know I'm going to have helmet hair," she said giggling as Luke moved behind her.

"That's why I asked you to wear your hair in a pony tail," Luke said taking hold of the baseball bat.

"You could have got me to wear jeans as well. I feel over dressed," she said looking around the batting cages.

"You look great, I like showing you off," Luke said with a smile.

"So I'm a trophy girlfriend?" Lorelai joked with a slight sarcastic tone.

"You're my girlfriend and I wanted to show you another part of my life," Luke said, proud she was there with him.

"I was joking with the batting cages comment," Lorelai said enjoying the moment.

"So you hold the bat like this, do you want a few practice swings?" Luke asked getting Lorelai into the batting stance.

"Be gentle, it's my first time," she joked with a dirty grin.

Luke let go of Lorelai to start the machine, "Okay when the green light comes on the balls will start being pitched," Luke reminded Lorelai as he got back in position behind her.

"I'm ready…" she said as a ball came flying past just missing them, "Geez they're fast!"

"It's on the slowest setting," Luke said getting ready for the next, "Swing!" he said the ball missing the bat again.

"I swung it!" Lorelai said proud but still missing the ball.

"Third ball," Luke reminding Lorelai to focus.

"Oh okay," she said finally making contact, "We got one!" Lorelai said loving the experience.

"You want to try it alone?" Luke asked, Lorelai nodding as he stood back in the corner.

"Here batter, batter, batter," Lorelai said as the machine let out another ball.

Lorelai began getting better at hitting some and missing less before the machine ran out.

"That was fantastic!" Lorelai said running up to hug Luke, "Can we do it again?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Luke said pointing to the line of people waiting.

"I love baseball," Lorelai hugged Luke again before picking up her purse and shoes.

--

A short time later they were sitting in the juice bar, Lorelai eating her fries and burger while Luke picked at his salad.

"This is a great first date Luke, not what I expected but you're full of surprises." Luke blushed at her comment.

"Yeah well it's not over yet," Luke said picking some fries from Lorelai plate.

"There's more," Lorelai grinned, "We had the batting cages and mini golf what else is there in Black Rock?" she asked.

"Eat up or we'll be late," Luke said taking a drink.

--

"How about a movie in the park?" Luke said as they pulled up in the car park.

Lorelai lent over and kissed Luke again, "Just the perfect end to a great date," she said pulling back to look into Luke's dark blue eyes.

"I hope this is not the last thing we do tonight," he returned with a cheeky grin.

Lorelai held onto Luke's arm as they walked to their spot on the lawn, Luke put down a basket he had prepared and stowed in the back of the truck.

"There we go," he said as they lay the blanket out together.

"What happened to the guy not wanting to picnic on the lawn?" Lorelai asked taking off her heels and sitting down.

"Well this is not a picnic it's a movie," he pointed out.

"But we have food and drinks and this is a picnic blanket," she joked as Luke joined her.

"You know we can pack up and go home if you like!" Luke said pretending to get back up.

"Don't tempt me mister," she said pulling Luke back for a kiss.

Luke sat back down and opened the hamper, pulling out a still hot thermos. Lorelai smiled as he opened it and the coffee aroma filled the air.

"Luke this is officially the best date ever, I don't know how you'll even top this?" she smiled as Luke handed her a cup of the hot liquid.

"Me neither, I'm using all my A grade material tonight," Luke chuckled.

"Wow that's better, it's getting a little cool out here," she said pulling the wrap tight.

"That's why I bought the extra blanket, we can snuggle up under it together," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai said as Luke unfolded it, "So what classic movie is on tonight?" she asked now sitting between Luke's legs.

"Last surprise of the night," Luke said just as the screen lit up and _Casablanca_ began to play, "Thought we could watch the whole thing without interruptions this time, turn off your phone," he said, Lorelai obliging.

--

Late that night, well the next morning, they lay in bed together, Lorelai clinging to Luke's side as they came off their orgasmic highs.

"How many times can I thank you for the best date in my life," she said resting her head on his chest.

"Well I liked that thing you did earlier," he said with a dirty grin.

"You mean the massage?" Lorelai joked, "I like giving you a good deep massage."

"It felt good," Luke said, "And thanks for introducing me to your little friend."

"Ernie," she giggled.

"You know I've never… before," he said blushing a little as they looked over to the nightstand with the device sticking up into the air.

"I normally work alone," he joked, "Now promise you won't use him when I'm not around, I'll not be replaced by a toy," Luke demanded.

Lorelai giggled, "I promise only to use Ernie in your presence."

There was silence for a few moments, "Hey Luke," Lorelai called softly.

"Yes Lorelai." Luke replied with the same tone.

"Why no flowers?" she asked.

"I have to leave something for the next time," Luke joked.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Lorelai added, "I know flowers are not your thing. Let's not forget every Thanksgiving Day argument.

Luke smiled to himself before answering, "I can do flowers, I just…"

"What is it Luke?" Lorelai turned to look at him.

"I just never have," Luke confessed.

"Not even with Nicole?" Lorelai asked, not one to bring up ex's while in bed.

Luke shook his head, "It just never felt right," he added.

Lorelai was a little concerned, "Does it feel right with use?" she asked.

"Lorelai I'll go out at get you some flowers if you like," he said going on the defensive.

"No Luke it's fine, let's get some rest," she said hating to end the night on a bad tone.

--

The next day Lorelai was still a little upset from the end of what was a fantastic date. She worked on the computer at the check in desk when Kirk appeared before her.

Surprised, "Oh Kirk, don't do that!" she said holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry Lorelai but I have a delivery for you," he said as some other men began bringing in flowers as all shapes and sizes.

"What is this?" Lorelai asked.

"Flowers?" Kirk said confused.

"Yes but from who?" Lorelai clarified.

Looking at the order, "Luke, he placed the order two days ago and specifically said they were to be delivered at nine AM today."

Lorelai smiled and she realised what Luke had done.

TBC…

Feedback would be good


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 15**

"Its great having you cook for us," Lorelai said standing just outside the kitchen.

"What are you doing," Luke said turning to Lorelai.

"You told me to stay out of the kitchen when you're cooking," Lorelai said looking around the corner.

"Just that one time you wanted to use a knife and almost cut off a finger," Luke said tending to the pots on the stove.

"It was a tiny cut," Lorelai corrected him walking to the table.

"It was my finger," Luke added.

"All part of the restaurant game," Lorelai joked.

"Yes, in the diner where I have insurance. Cut a finger off here and you get nothing," Luke said turning down the stove, "Okay diner's ready, you want to get Rory?"

With that Lorelai called out, "Rory! Dinner's ready!"

"Classy," Luke said dryly.

--

The town was busy with preparations for the Festival of Living Art. Luke watched to crazy going-on's before a smile came across his face, something he had been doing a lot lately. They had agreed to keep their new relationship low-key when in public around town after the incident in the diner.

"No way am I building that table out for them, no way," Luke said with a serious look on his face.

"Anyone ask you to, Jose?" Lorelai joked.

"Nope, but they're going to," Luke added.

"They'll just get Tom to do it, Lorelai told Luke.

"The contractor? No, he's too busy with his own stuff," he replied to Lorelai with a slight smile on his face before turning to Sookie, "You having twins?" Luke asked.

Sookie was surprised give Luke's involvement with Lorelai giving a one-word answer, "No."

But Luke asked again, "You sure?"

"Uh, let me think about it for another millisecond - no!" she snapped back.

But Luke wasn't done, "It looks like you're having twins," he added.

"You're gonna make me fall in love with you, Luke," she said with a smile.

"Hands off, he's my boyfriend," Lorelai piped in.

"Well he's sure not acting like it," Sookie complained.

"We're keeping things on the down low when out here where the masses are watching," Lorelai said looking around, the townies not seeming to care as they went about their business.

"It would take me hours," Luke added as he turned back to Lorelai and the other topic.

"What would?" Lorelai asked confused.

"The table. It's gotta be built out in forced perspective. It's complicated," Luke told the ladies.

"Throw a stick and you can find someone to fix that table," Lorelai said getting a little tired of the topic.

"So grab a stick and throw it at Kirk because I'm not doing it," Luke said.

"Kirk?" Lorelai was confused again before catching up, "Because Jesus was carpenter, got it." Lorelai said with a giggle.

They smiled at each other for a moment enjoying the verbal sparring session before Sookie spoke up, "Okay you two stop it now or get a room!"

Luke cleared his throat as Lorelai turned to her friend, "Sorry Sook, we haven't been able to spend the last few nights together…"

"Aw Geez, Lorelai don't tell her that," Luke said turning thirteen shades of red.

"Okay Snuffy we better get going anyway," Lorelai said with a sassy smile.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something," Sookie added as the walked away.

--

Predictably Lorelai had persuaded Luke into re-building the table for The Last Supper display. And the event went off without a hitch for the most part. Luke was closing up the diner for the night when the doorbells rang.

"Better order quick. We're closing. . .soon," Luke said before pausing.

"Surprise," Nicole said standing just inside the diner.

"I'll say," Luke was lost for words.

"Lots of nuttiness going on out there," she commented.

"Yeah, it's the festival of nutty pictures, so…" Luke added trying to work out why she was here.

"You successfully avoid the nuttiness?" she asked.

"Yeah, for the most part, yeah," Luke added.

"We need to talk," Nicole said stepping closer.

"God you're not pregnant, are you?" Luke said as panic crossed his mind.

"No nothing like that," Nicole reassured Luke, "I needed to see you, I know things didn't exactly would out for us after the wedding, then divorce but I was hoping for another chance for us to work out…" Nicole said babbling away.

"I'm seeing someone else," Luke said cutting her off.

"Oh, I see," Nicole said becoming quite and looking down to the floor.

"We just started dating, well officially we haven't been on a date as such but we have done other things," Luke said, not one to talk about these things.

"I see," Nicole said pausing for a moment, "So is it serious?" she asked.

Luke nodded, "I love her," he said smiling as he told his ex-wife.

Nicole turned to the door and opening it before looking back, "Is it Lorelai?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered.

With that Nicole left closing the door behind her. Luke was relieved that was over, they hadn't talked for weeks and didn't really talk since they got back from the cruise. He was grateful for the closure he had just got, even though he had mocked the term in the past.

Luke put down the cloth he had balled up in his hands and left the diner, locking the door Luke walked the short distance across the square to join the rest of the nuts in his town.

A smile came across his face at the sight of Lorelai. She looked as beautiful as always in the pose, he just hoped she didn't flinch like he had heard about the last time she did it. Luke only had second hand reports from Miss Patty and others about the night as he had managed to avoid most town events in the past until he met Lorelai.

Luke smiled as he watched until he heard a noise. It was Lorelai's pager. He held his breath until the curtain started closing, admiring the fact she remained still the whole time. Rushing to the side of the stage as the curtain finished closing.

"Is that?" he asked Rory as she came up to him.

"Yes," Rory said.

Moments later Lorelai appeared, not stopping they ran of towards Sookie's house.

As they got to the house Beau stood outside, "I'm not going back in there," he pointed as he paced the yard.

"But everything's okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Bruce kicked me out for having an anti-midwife energy, this after I stay here a week longer than I was told," Beau said finally sitting on the near by bench.

"Okay you stay here," Lorelai said taking Luke's hand but finding resistance, "Luke?"

"Sorry, but she scares me! 'Bruce' came into the dinner the other day and I may have said something so it might be best I wait out here," he said

The pager went off again, Lorelai looking at it before looking up to Luke and Beau, "Alright you two boys can wait out her while we…" she stopped speaking when Rory shook her head, "You too?"

"Good luck Mom," Rory said going over to join the boys.

"But I don't want to go in there, there are buckets and plastic sheet," Lorelai complained as the door opened.

"Lorelai you're here, its time. The trains in the station and we can see the light at the end of the tunnel," Jackson said not making sense.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"The baby's at nine centimetres and about to crown, we need you in here!" Jackson yelled as he pulled Lorelai inside.

Rory, Luke and Beau looked at each other, "We might as well sit in there," Rory said pointing to the relative warmth of the patio, agreeing they went in, the three of them squeezing onto the swinging couch, Luke in the middle.

A silence fell as they waited the only interruption was Sookie crying out in pain.

"So, did you like being that Portrait tonight?" Luke asked trying to find something to talk about.

"Portrait of a Young Girl Named Anthea, yes it was different than the last time. But I was only eleven then… hey that was before we met, did you know Mom? There was a vicious rumour that she flinched. Let me tell you it was not as bad as they are saying and this time she didn't move at all, did you see her?"

Luke nodding as he smiled, glade to be a bigger part of the girls life now, "She was great, poised, composed, patient, everything your mother is not," Luke joked.

"How much longer," Beau chimed, growing impatient.

Rory leaned forward to look across at Beau, "Well at nine centimetres it can still take several hours before the baby is born," Rory informed the two men.

They could hear more screams from Sookie as she started blaming Jackson for all the troubles in the world. Then Lorelai came to the door, "She's almost there," she said in a flying visit before returning a few minutes later, "Still coming but it might be a little longer than we thought."

Silence fell again out side as the three waited.

After a while Luke got up, "Coffee, you want coffee," he said to both of them.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said glade for the distraction, "Should we come?" Rory said standing.

"No wait here in case it's over quickly, I'll be back soon," he said.

"Don't forget to also bring some back for Mom," Rory reminded Luke.

"Don't I always," Luke said with a smile closing the screen door behind him.

Luke quickly returned with the hot drinks, he could hear a baby crying, Rory and Lorelai were hugging and Beau was congratulating Jackson.

Lorelai looked up to see Luke approaching, "It's a boy," she said hugging Luke, holding the coffee off to his side.

Their impromptu public display finished what Lorelai spotted the coffee, taking the cardboard tray Lorelai pasted them out.

Luke shook his head before turning to Jackson, "Congratulations man," he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, it's a boy, I have a boy," Jackson said overjoyed by the experience.

"You better get back in there," Lorelai suggested.

"You're right; Davey should be cleaned up by now. I'll call when you can visit," Jackson said as he disappeared back in to the house.

"I'm going to find Lane," Rory said touching Lorelai on the arm.

"We'll be here," Lorelai said with a huge smile as their hands parted.

"How was it?" Luke asked unsure what to say as this was all new to him.

"Well I had a much different view when I had Rory but it was nice, more personal having this happen at home," Lorelai said unable to stop smiling.

There were a few moments of silence as they both thought; Lorelai knew it was way to soon to be thinking babies and Luke at the same time or if Luke would even want kids. He did say if he found the right person there would be a talk but was she the right person. Luke was unsure as well, she had Rory and might be over having any more but this was not the time to talk about it.

"Luke, Lorelai, you can come in," Bruce called from the doorway catching the two them off-guard.

"I don't…" Luke started to say.

"Come on Luke," Lorelai insisted pulling Luke along, he didn't put up much of a fight.

Inside the house Lorelai lead Luke to the bedroom, Lorelai going to Sookie's side while Luke stood back.

"Oh… he looks so," Lorelai said gushing at the sight.

"He's perfect," Sookie added holding the little boy, "And he's got me," she added.

"Luke, come here," Lorelai said wanting him to have a closer look.

"I'm fine," Luke said standing by the door, feeling a little out of place.

"Don't mind the grumpy man in the flannel, uncle Luke will come around one day," Lorelai joked.

"Here," Sookie offered handing Davey to Lorelai, "Hold him."

Lorelai took the newborn, "I forgot how tiny they can be," she said as she held Davey.

"He didn't feel that small coming out of me," Sookie said with a cynical tone.

Lorelai giggled, "Tell me about it, thank God for the drugs!" she added.

Luke looked at Lorelai holding the baby, she was glowing, and the baby in her arms looked so right, maybe she would want another one or twins like in her dream. Luke decided he should talk to Lorelai about it soon, a short talk but a talk none the less.

TBC…

Feedback would be good


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 16**

The brunette breezed into the diner taking her usual seat by the register as she looked around for her boyfriend, "Hey Caesar, where's the big guy?" she asked.

"He's getting something from the store room, can I get you a coffee?" he said in a joyful tone.

"Yes coffee, I'll be right back," Lorelai said leaving her purse on her stool to stop Kirk taking it.

"Lukey!" Lorelai called poking her head through the doorway.

"Watch out!" Luke called making Lorelai jump back as something fell right in front of her.

"Geez…what the…?!" Lorelai cried out, stopping short of swearing, as she knew Luke didn't like that in the diner.

"I told you not to come back here because something might fall on you," Luke said climbing down from the ladder.

"Yes, but I never thought it could literally be a sack of potatoes," Lorelai said still holding a hand over her hart.

Luke stepped over to Lorelai, "Are you okay?" he asked as only he could, relaxing Lorelai instantly.

Leaning in they hugged for a moment, "I think I'll live, but the potatoes have seen better days," Lorelai said as they turned to the open bag which had spilled over the floor.

They cleaned up the mess together before Luke before Luke set about making Lorelai the fluffy pancakes for her breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked noticing Lorelai had stuffed the half empty can of whipped cream into her bag.

"I needed some at home," she said like it was no big deal.

"Well buy some at the market," Luke said placing his hands on the counter.

"Let me re-phrase that. We need some at home," she said with an awkward wink.

Luke, not having a come back, shook his head as Lorelai left the diner, putting a jaunt into her stride to tease Luke.

--

The couple stood in front of the imposing house.

"So you still want to do this?" Lorelai asked reaching out for Luke's hand.

Taking her hand, "It's part of the package, you have parents and _if_ we want this to last I need to meet them."

"But you've met them already," Lorelai stated, could not believe she had to go through this with Luke.

"Yes but it's different now we are dating, before we were just friends so nothing official happened," Luke said reaching to press the button.

Lorelai pulled his arm back, "But Luke we can back out, move to a different town or state we don't have to do this."

"Lorelai I want to do this… Look I put on a suit and tie. I only every put on these clothes to go to the bank, I need to do this," he said freeing his hand.

"Luke this is the point in the horror movie where I scream out and tell the blonde… They're always blonde, have you ever noticed that? Well I yell at the screen, 'Stop get back in your car the evil monster is in there!'" Lorelai said throwing her arms around for dramatic effect.

Luke gave the crazy lady a stern look before he pressed the button, "Lorelai we're doing this, now act your age or I'm not going home with you."

The maid opened the door moments later inviting them in, Lorelai was surprised to see it was the same women as the week before.

"You're early," Emily said greeting them in the foyer.

"Yes not much traffic," Lorelai said handing the maid her coat.

"Well that's good, nothing like bad traffic to ruin an evening out," Emily said before turning to Luke, "And hello again Luke, that's a nice tie."

"Lorelai bought it for me," Luke said adjusting his jacket.

"You're already buying clothes together?" Emily asked.

Luke was pleased the small talk was going well, "Actually it's a few years old. Lorelai got it…"

"For Christmas," Lorelai cut in, not wanting to explain why she had bought Luke the tie and most of the clothes he was wearing while he was seeing another woman.

"Well that's nice, let's go into the living room; Richard should have finished with his partner in a few minutes," Emily said leading the way.

"Hm. Digger's here?" Lorelai asked not really wanting to see the guy tonight when she was spending time with Luke.

"Digger?" Luke asked confused.

"Jason, old school friend," Lorelai informed Luke.

"They're in the study doing something computery. When did we suddenly become so dependent on computers?" Emily asked before entering the other room.

Luke whispered to Lorelai, "And what was that before, with the tie?"

"Luke I know my mother, please follow my lead or this could be a very long night," Lorelai replied smiling as they followed a few steps behind.

As Emily started on the drinks Richard and Jason made their way out of the office.

"Richard, will you put that down, we have company," Emily chastised before Richard looked up.

"Luke, Lorelai, you're early," Richard said looking over the top of his glasses.

"Yes no traffic," Luke said reaching out his hand to shake Richards.

Richard closed the laptop taking, handing it to Jason before shaking Luke's, "Well it's nice to be re-acquainted now you're dating my daughter."

Luke nervously looked down at their hands, then to Richards face, "Well thank you."

"This is my new business partner, Jason Stiles," standing aside for the two men to shake hands.

"Congratulations," Luke said not expecting more people to be there.

"You too, Lorelai is a great catch," Jason joked in a vein attempt to lighten the awkward situation.

"We'll it took me a while but I reeled her in," Luke returned with a smile.

"Okay guys the catch of the day is right here," Lorelai said pointing to herself as the three men turned to look at her.

"Sorry Lorelai," Luke said before turning to Jason, "It was nice to meet you, maybe if you're in town we can talk, you can fill in some of the blanks before we met," Luke said with Lorelai a little mad at this new side to Luke.

--

"So you like fishing Luke?" Richard asked as they ate their meal.

"Yes, although I never seem to have enough time for it with work and all," Luke said, talking Lorelai's advice in avoiding the real how they hooked up story.

"This food is incredible," Jason said, managing to weasel himself in to a dinner invite to Lorelai's annoyance after she had turned him down for a date the week before.

"Yeah. It's my first lobster thermidor," Rory said sitting next to Jason.

"Mine too," Luke said enjoying the rich meal.

"Your recipe?" Jason asked looking at Emily.

"No," She replied a little annoyed that he was there.

She didn't like Jason much and didn't know what to make of Luke, yet she was in mixed opinions as to if he made a suitable date for her daughter.

Lorelai decided to lighten the mood, "Hey, can you thermidor other foods? You know, fish thermidor, uh, Spam thermidor, enchiladas thermidor?"

"I don't think so," Emily replied before turning to the maid, "Cora, since we're six instead of five, Richard and I will ration if we have to."

"Oh, I don't think rationing will be necessary, Emily," Richard replied taking a drink.

"Yeah, Mom, Luke and I can share if we have to," Lorelai said before whispering to Luke, "I get the big piece."

"So Luke we're neglecting you, how is that diner of yours?" Richard asked changing the topic.

"It's doing well, making a profit," Luke said between bites of his food.

"Always a plus in business," Richard said with a joyful grin.

"So what future plans do you have Lorelai," Emily asked.

"Well we've only just started dating," Lorelai said.

"But you must have plans, you're not twenty any more," Emily persisted.

Mom this isn't a topic to have here, tonight. It's still new," holding Luke's hand, "I care for Luke but we haven't even talked about this yet so I'm not having this conversation tonight, stop the order on the cake and cancel the registration at Bed Bath & Beyond," Lorelai said trying to stay calm as Luke held her hand.

The rest of the meal was relatively quite, Jason and Richard talking business and restaurants while Luke held Lorelai's hand occasionally whispering to each other.

The meal ended with some drinks in the living room as Rory told the grand parents about the run-in with the ballerina while Lorelai took Luke up to her old room.

"This must have cost a fortune," Luke said looking at the old dollhouse.

"And I've never played with it a day in my life!" Lorelai said pacing the room.

"Are you okay," Luke said standing to look at Lorelai. Lorelai looked back at Luke and he knew what was going on, "Look I know your mother can drive you mad but she does have a point."

Lorelai froze looking at Luke, "You're on her side?" she said holding her arms in the air.

"No… I'm on your side I just think… I think we need to talk and I agree we are both not twenty any more," Luke said stepping closer to Lorelai, "I think we need to talk about things like wedding and babies."

Lorelai was stunned, sitting on the bed for support, "You've been thinking about that stuff?" she asked.

Luke sat next to Lorelai, "Why, haven't you?" he asked.

"Luke we haven't been going out long enough to think about a wedding let-alone babies," Lorelai said holding his hands in hers.

"So where do you see this heading, 'cause Lorelai I look at you and I see my future," Luke said rubbing her arm, "I can't imagine you not being in my life."

"Oh Luke I didn't… I don't know what I feel. I know I love you and I can't imagine being with out you, but…" Lorelai said pausing for a moment she looked at Luke. Noticing he looked different to her, somehow fragile as if the wrong words could crush him in an instant.

"But what Lorelai?" Luke asked heightening Lorelai's awareness of his state.

"I'm not ready for marriage yet, I rushed into things with Max and ended up running away," Lorelai finished her thoughts.

Luke looked relieved for a moment, taking a breath, "Lorelai don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Lorelai said smiling back at Luke.

"Lorelai I'm not read for marriage or babies either, it's way too early for that but I do plan to ask you one day. You know, when your mother has picked out the china-pattern," he smiled back.

Lorelai lent over kissing Luke on the cheek, "Luke you know how much I love you right now," she said with a sly grin.

"I'm glade we're on the same page then," Luke said turning to Lorelai, "So we better get back down there then."

"Not yet," Lorelai said pushing Luke back on the bed.

"Lorelai I'm not sleeping with you here, not on the _'My Little Pony'_ bed cover!" He said trying to get up as Lorelai straddled him.

"Well there's always the balcony," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes a much better option," Luke joked.

"I'm sure you'll last longer than the last guy," Lorelai said looking down at Luke.

"Like that's such a big goal," Luke said managing to move Lorelai off his lap as he got up.

"I just want a happy memory from this room, one that lasts more than a few moments," Lorelai said sitting up and striating her dress.

"Come on, the sooner dinner is over the sooner you can have your way with me back at home," Luke said with a grin.

"So you'll stay the night, even with Rory in the house?" Lorelai asked prancing over to Luke how was now by the door.

"As long at you don't make too much noise, I need to be able to look Rory in the eye tomorrow," Luke said taking Lorelai's hand as he opened the door.

Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek, "I love you so much right now, can I have your baby," she joked.

Luke brushed it off by asking a question, "So this Jason guy, did you two ever date?"

--

Lorelai poked her head into Rory's room, "Okay kid Luke's waiting so I'm off to bed…"

"Enough already, I need to respect Luke so no details," Rory said looking up from her book.

Lorelai came over and sat on the bed, "Do we need to talk about this?"

"About you and Luke?" Rory asked.

"And the future," Lorelai added.

Rory smiled, "Did you talk to Luke tonight?"

Lorelai nodding, "A little, your grandma can make me crazy some times; Luke calmed me down and not in a dirty way."

Rory gave her mother a look, "No details, ever!"

"We talked and agreed it was too early to talk about wedding or… babies," Lorelai said slowly getting the last word out.

"Babies, there's been baby talk?" Rory asked finally closing her book.

Lorelai nodding, "Yeah, we're on the same page, we both want it but not yet. Are you okay with that?"

Rory lent in hugging her mother, "Of course I am, I've always thought about having a baby sister or brother."

"You have Gigi," Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"But that's not the same, I rarely see her. If you were to have another kid I'd get to see it every day," Rory said smiling at the idea.

There was a pause as the two ladies looked at each other, "I'd better get up there, before Luke falls asleep."

Lorelai got up to leave, "Are you nervous Mom?"

"About?" Lorelai asked.

"There is a boy in the house," she reminded her mother.

Lorelai smiled back, "No, not this time," she said closing the door behind her.

TBC…

Feedback would be good

A/N I wasn't sure if I should have added Jason to the Friday Night Dinner but then I thought 'Why Not", I can see Luke sitting next to Lorelai at that table, can't you.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 17**

"Luke's gonna be mad. I mean, he hates it when we commandeer two tables during rush hour," Rory said sitting at her chair.

"Oh, he only hated it that one time," Lorelai replied sitting down.

"What time?" Rory returned.

"The time when we did it and he was mad," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Please don't do this to Luke," Rory said realizing what her mother was doing, "He'll break up with you and then we'll starve!"

"Okay I'll play nice," Lorelai grinned back at her daughter.

"Hey since you're dating him why can't we phone ahead to reserve a table in the future?" Rory suggested.

Lorelai smiled, "Good idea, I'll ask him tonight after our date."

"So tell me, how is that going? I'm in a serious romantic dry spell here, but please feel free to leave out any details which may scar me for life," Rory said.

"Luke's been great…" Lorelai said seeming not finishing the sentence.

"But?" Rory asked.

"He's not what I expected, I never really saw myself with someone like him," Lorelai confessed.

"What are you talking about, half the town has been waiting for this for years," Rory informed her mother.

"Oh please… stop that," Lorelai said, blushing a little after having had similar thoughts over the years.

"It's true," Rory added.

"Even so, they should mind their own business," Lorelai said wanting the topic to be over.

"So has he done boyfriend stuff?" Rory asked immediately regretting the question, "And I don't mean dirty stuff!"

"Well that about all he's done," Lorelai said before Rory could stop her.

"So no flowers, candy, a nice restaurant?" Rory asked.

"This is Luke, that's not his scene and I have accepted that. Mind you he does a great candle-lit dinner with wine so it's not all bad," Lorelai said smiling at the man him self walked up.

"Why are you at two tables?" Luke asked, "If I had known you were coming I could have saved you a table together," he said leaning in to give Lorelai a quick peck on the cheek, Lorelai turned her head to kiss him on the lips surprising Luke.

"I told you he'd be mad," Rory joked

Luke cleared his throat, still not used to such affection in front of the younger Gilmore, "Oh I'm not mad, I'm happy actually," Luke said getting out his order pad, "How would you two like pumpkin pancakes with homemade cinnamon butter, I set some aside just for the two of you."

"That sounds great," Lorelai said wondering why he was so happy.

Lorelai now knew how to make him happy but they had spent the last two nights apart so it couldn't have been her doing.

"Why are you so sunny this morning?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, actually, I finally hired some help," Luke smiled.

"Oh, good for you," Rory said.

"Yeah, I figured I needed the help. What the hell, get a kid in here to pick up the slack, ya know? I kind of feel like a weight's been lifted, ya know?" Luke said in a happy mood.

"Sounds very sensible, Hon. More time for us to be together," Lorelai said touching his arm, causing Luke to blush.

"I'll be getting your coffee now," Luke said leaving the girls.

--

Lorelai lay in her bed in a slumber she was just waking up, smiling she could still feel Luke's warmth on the sheet he laid on even though he left for work over an hour before. She hugged his pillow taking in his scent and a few stray hairs, which she quickly spat out of her mouth.

An annoying ringing finally snapped Lorelai out of her slumber, "This better be good," she said picking up the cordless phone.

"This is you 6:30 call mama," Luke said knowing it would annoy Lorelai to use the "M" word.

"If you ever want me to sleep with you again you better never use that word again mister!" Lorelai said still upset that she was getting up so early on a Saturday no less to watch a game she couldn't care less about.

"So I'll see you here for breakfast in thirty minutes?" Luke asked serving coffee, while using his elbow to hold the phone.

"Try closer to an hour…please tell me why I'm doing this?" Lorelai asked.

"Because you want to spend some time with Rory," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"And you'll be there before the game starts?" Lorelai asked, remembering he had to work this morning.

"Yes, I'll be there by noon, it gives me an hour to have lunch and relax. At least I won't have to talk to your parents much. It's not that I hate them it's just we have nothing in common," Luke said still busy working.

"Can you come and help me shower?" Lorelai asked with a grin that Luke couldn't see but he knew what she was doing.

"Tempting but you'll have to get along without me this morning," Luke replied.

"Okay but you owe me a back rub tonight and a movie," Lorelai said still not making a move.

"You have 55 minutes to get her or Kirk gets your table, love you," Luke said hanging up the phone.

--

"Luke, good I got you," Lorelai said standing by Handsome Dan.

"Yeah I'm just about to leave," Luke said standing in his apartment dressed in a dark blue shirt and his leather jacket.

"Can we go out somewhere, anywhere?" Lorelai said still in a state after the most recent fight with her mother.

"What happened?" Luke asked hearing the tone of her voice.

"Just the usual," Lorelai said not wanting to elaborate one the fight.

"Are you okay to drive?" Luke asked still concerned knowing how her mother could drive Lorelai crazy some times.

"Yeah, I can be back there in thirty minutes," Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll make some calls and see what we can do," Luke said as they hung up together.

--

Lorelai needed some retail therapy to cheer up after the fight with Emily so stopped at the nearest mall. After topping up with a triple shot cappuccino and pie with extra whipped cream, Lorelai wandered the mall.

Finding some four-inch pumps, which were works of art, Lorelai moved on to some lingerie, more a gift for Luke but she liked wearing something pretty and naughty under her clothes. Lorelai then moved on to find a dress, but after three shops she had all but given up hope. On her way back to get more coffee when she spotted it, the perfect evening gown.

Lorelai decided to try it on so stripped down and to get the full effect she put on the pumps. Standing there she thought she looked fantastic, it was a perfect fit. The cleavage deep enough to stop traffic, it would probably make Luke a little jealous as other guys were bound to stare at her chest.

Its hem fell with just enough space to show off her new shoes and had a slit up the right side exposing her leg and stopped where the lace topped of the thigh-high pantyhose she planned to wear.

Pulling out her phone she made a call, "Hey there," she said before Luke could speak.

"Hi Lorelai," Luke said a little busy dealing with Kirk's lunch.

"Have you got that new phone I bought you, nearby?" she asked.

"It's up in the apartment I think," Luke said not having used it much since Lorelai insisted on getting it to keep in touch.

"Is it charged?" she asked still looking in the mirror.

"I think so, why do you need it?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm shopping and just wanted to see if you approve of my outfit," she said with a dirty tone Luke knew too well.

"You know I'll love anything you buy, not that you need to buy any new clothes," Luke said dryly.

"It's this little black number with an evil amount of cleavage and a slit up the thigh," Lorelai said getting Luke's attention.

Clearing his throat, "I can't wait to see it."

"I'm sending you some pictures now, check them out and I'll see you at seven, if you can wait that long," Lorelai said ending the call.

Luke's interest was peaked, "Caesar take care of this," he said handing him Kirk's plate.

Bolting up stairs Luke could feel his jeans tighten as he imagined the dress. Opening his apartment door Luke heard the cell phone beeping, quickly finding it in the side table and after a few moments of trying to remember how to use it Luke found the first pictures.

Luke grinned as he saw the dress from several angles, her leg through the slit and the cleavage, which was starting to drive him crazy. Then one more, this time the dress was gone and Lorelai was standing in the pink changing room in just a pair of heels.

--

"Wow this is fancy, how did you get a table here?" Lorelai asked Luke as they walked into the quaint but modern Italian restaurant.

"I remember some of the places your parents mentioned the other night. Now it's not as fancy as some because they were just outrageously expensive, but I hope you like it," Luke said, waiting for Lorelai response.

"It's perfect Luke," she said looking around before kissing Luke on the cheek.

Luke grinned as she pulled back, "Can I tell you again how great you look in that dress."

"Don't forget the pumps," she said lifting her leg behind her, showing of her thigh through the slit in the dress, "I wasn't sure what to wear since you didn't say where we'd be going." Lorelai said.

"It's perfect, you're perfect," he said returning with another kiss.

"I'm far from perfect," she said chastising herself, "You've seen me in the morning, my hair a mess, no make-up…"

"You always looked perfect to me," Luke said cutting her off, "I told you before I hate saying you look better now than you normally do but for tonight you're perfect. And for future reference an old potato sack would look great on you," Luke said taking another look at Lorelai.

"Thanks, I think," Lorelai said before looking around, "I wonder if any famous people come here, sometimes they avoid the fancier places because of the paps."

"Paps?" Luke asked.

"Paparazzi, oh is that Meryl Streep?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't' think so," Luke said in a dry tone, wanting to get to their table before Lorelai did something to get them kicked out.

The hostess came up, "Danes, for two," Luke said.

"There will be a short wait, maybe 30 minutes, would you like a complimentary drink at the bar while you wait?" she offered.

"A drink before dinner would be nice," Lorelai said as Luke agreed and the hostess walked them to the bar.

Seated they ordered, martini for Lorelai and Luke had a beer in a glass, "I must say you are full of surprises Lucas, but how did you manage to get us in here so quick?" Lorelai asked putting her glass back down.

"I started making calls the day after the dinner with your parents," Luke admitted, "I wanted to take you out for a fancy dinner as you seemed pleased with the talk about them even after what happened," Luke said taking a sip of his beer.

"A flower for the lady," A voice said as the couple turned to see a young girl with a basket of red roses.

"Well hello there," Lorelai said, "Are you allowed in here?"

"My parents own the restaurant," the young lady said, no more than 15 years old.

"Well I guess that's okay," Lorelai added.

"So do you want to buy your wife a rose," the girl said.

Luke looked a little nervous, "Were…"

"Newly weds," Lorelai said cutting Luke off, "How did you know?" she giggled.

Luke wasn't mad, just a little confused as the girl asked again, Luke payed the 10 for one rose, "Thank you sir," she said walking of to the next un-expecting couple.

"I think we were had," Luke said handing the rose to Lorelai.

"It not the best rose I've seen, but it's the thought that counts," Lorelai said holding onto the thorn-less stem.

"Well I'm not a flower guy, you know that. It took me a week to order the ones I got for you before," Luke admitted.

"You did good," Lorelai assured him as she smiled.

--

A short time later they were seated at their table.

"Well I hope you like it," Luke said as they looked around, "I knew you wouldn't want to be stuck in some corner, this is private but we are still part of the action."

"Luke it's all perfect, especially after the day I've had," Lorelai remarked.

Luke leant forward and reached across the table to touch the top of Lorelai's hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lorelai took a moment, "There's not much to say… everything was going great, Mom scolding me just once for wearing the wrong colour. We had the fun flask, met Dan and were having a nice time tailgating then Pennilyn Lott came along."

"Pennilyn Lott?" Luke asked.

"My dad's ex from college," Lorelai informed Luke.

"Ah, go on." Luke said.

"Well of course my Dad had been seeing her for secret lunches for the last 35 years and Emily lost it, I ended up being a casually of the event. Mind you I did manage to get some college boys out of there before the worst of it happened, the poor boys wouldn't have stood a chance," Lorelai said taking a deep breath.

"So you just left?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes that's all you can do, take a step back to breath… Mom will calm down, things will get back to normal," Lorelai said picking up the menu the hostess had left.

Luke looked at Lorelai a moment before looking at the menu as well, "So your Dad and…"

"It was innocent, just lunch with an old friend, we all have past," Lorelai said filling Luke in, "You have Nicole, I have Chris, and sometimes we can just cut people off. Others we will always have some contact with."

"I guess," Luke said a little unsure.

"Let's put that aside for tonight, I'll call my parents in the morning." She told Luke, "Let's order and talk about other things."

A few moments of silence followed before a waiter came up to take there orders.

--

"You want one, hon?" Lorelai asked.

"I just ate," Luke said as they sat in the Taco Barn drive-through.

"Your loss, they have the best Tacos," Lorelai said.

"We just had a great meal and very expensive meal, if I'd have known you were this easy to please I would have just ordered take out tonight," Luke said dryly as they waited for Lorelai's order.

"I didn't have enough at dinner," Lorelai said looking across to Luke.

"You could have ordered more, I would have paid," Luke said.

"But you don't eat huge amounts food at places like that, beside I didn't want to look like a pig in front of Mrs. Streep," Lorelai said.

Luke scoffed, "That was not Meryl Streep."

"It could have been," Lorelai smiled before turning to Luke again, "Thanks again for the night and the rose," Lorelai said smelling the flower.

The food came to the window, Luke handing it to Lorelai before driving off.

"Can you please at least wait until we get home? I don't want my car to smell like Mexican food for a month," Lorelai ignored him and opened the bag.

"Trust me this bares little in common with Mexican food," Lorelai said.

Luke shook his head and Lorelai opened the wrapping, "But it smells great."

Putting the taco to her mouth just as the truck hit a stray pothole sending the food, which no longer resembled a taco down her front, "Luke!" Lorelai yelled as he pulled up to the side of the road.

Luke flicked on the light, "Lorelai!" he said sternly before reaching for an old towel he kept behind the seat.

Lorelai putting the remains back in to the bag before taking the paper napkins that came with the order and started cleaning her chest down, "Lucky the dress has a deep neck line or it could have been worse," Lorelai joked as she continued to wipe slowly.

Luke looked on, his eyes fixed on the sight before him, "Do you need a hand," Luke said clearing his throat.

"Luke!" she said surprised at his comment.

"I didn't mean… okay I'm driving us home if you can hold off on eating that discussing food for twenty minutes.

TBC…

Feedback would be good.


	18. Chapter 18

_**WARNING – the following contains lots of sex and bad four letter words, you have been warned.**_

_Originally this was to be part of the last chapter but they grew to more than 6000 words so I split them, leaving a dirty little chapter for those who just want smut._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 18**

Lorelai had managed to finish off her Taco on the trip home with only a few minor spills. Unlocking her front door Lorelai entered first, putting down her bag before taking off her coat and scarf.

Luke closed the door and turned to watch Lorelai as her dress dropped to the floor, stepping out of the pool of black fabric Lorelai slowly bent down to pick it up, "Hon can you put this in the wash for me?" she asked a dumb struck Luke, "It a little chilly for me to go out dressed like this and I don't want it to stain."

After a moment Luke nodded taking the dress he went out to the washing machine and as quickly as he could set the machine. Coming back into the house moments later he went straight to the living area, Lorelai was now bent over the small desk checking her messages.

Luke's heart was racing as he watched Lorelai standing there in just her underwear. A thong, lace topped thigh-high pantyhose and those fantastic looking heels that made her legs look at least six inches longer.

Finding no messages Lorelai turned to Luke, "Tell me what you want to do?" she asked with a cheeky grin and one hand on her hip.

Luke's heart still racing was lost for word for a few moments, "You know I'm not good at dirty talk," he said having gone through this before.

"You did good the last time," Lorelai said running her fingers over her exposed breasts, "It's cold in here and you're all the way over there."

Luke said taking a step over her as he spoke. "You know I like to watch you."

"Just watch, kinky," Lorelai joked.

"Well I had years of practice," he reminded her, taking another step closer.

"It must have been hard watching me and then going back to that lonely apartment all alone, did you take matters into your own hands," she giggled.

"I'll never tell," Luke said taking Lorelai in his arms.

"I thought of you a couple of times," Lorelai admitted.

"I know, I saw you that night lying naked in your bed," Luke said.

"Tell me what you wanted to do to me that night," Lorelai said touching Luke's crotch, as the bulge grew larger.

"I wanted to kiss you," he said as lightly they kissed, Lorelai pushing his jacket off and started to undo the buttons on his shirt as Luke held her hips.

"Tell me what else you wanted to do," Lorelai said running her fingers down his bare chest.

"I wanted to touch your breasts," he said caressing them, "I wanted to suck your hard nipples," he continued as he sucked on one breasts at a time, before taking a moment and pulling back, "Mexican," he joked licking his lips.

Lorelai gave him a light slap before he continued down her chest and almost stomach, "I wanted to kiss your flat stomach as you lay back on your bed."

Lorelai guided them to the stair rails for support, as Luke knelt before her holding onto her hips as he nuzzled her crotch through her sheer thong. Moving it aside, "I wanted to taste your fresh juices as they came out of you slit," Lorelai moaned as Luke's tongue found her soft centre and went inside.

Needing more contact Luke placed Lorelai's left leg over his shoulder, "I wanted have my head buried between you legs," he said pushing harder into her center as Lorelai held on tight to the stair rails and grabbing Luke's hair for support, "God… Luke…" she cried out pulling his head in closer she liked his unshaven stubble as it came in to contact with her sensitive skin.

Lorelai whimpered realizing Luke had stopped and was now standing, "Tell me what you would have done to me," he said running his fingers down Lorelai's sides to her hips.

Lorelai smiled, "Well first you were dressed so they would have gone," she said disposing of his shirt, "I would have started kissing you," she said touching his jaw before latching on to his lips with hers.

"Then I would have worked my way down your front," she said kissing her way down his chest.

Looking back up with a cheeky grin, "Your shoes would be the next to go," she said avoiding the large bulge in his pants she went to his feet and helping him out of the dress shoes.

"Now would have come the fun part," Lorelai said kneeling before Luke she stroked his hard cock through the soft material, "I would help you off with your pants," Lorelai said quickly releasing his pants they dropped the floor as Luke kicked them off.

"I would lower your shorts, just enough to see how big you were," she said slipping his boxers, off his hips a few inches.

Lorelai smiling, "Then I would then feel of your hard cock in my hands," Lorelai said taking Luke in her hand still smiling as she felt his length pulsating between her fingers, "And I would taste you," she said kissing then licking tip of his cock. Luke moaned as he looked down.

"I would then be ready for you to have your way with me," she said sliding the boxers off as they moved over to the coffee table.

"I wouldn't want to let go of you," she said still holding his length. Luke groaned again as Lorelai pulled him along to the table.

Lorelai pushing aside the bowl of old nuts, which no one ever seemed to eat she sat down facing Luke, "I always wanted to try it here," she said with a cheeky giggle.

"What would we do next?" Luke asked, Lorelai still with a firm grasp of his cock.

"I would get you to kneel between my legs," she said forcing Luke down to the floor before letting go of him, "And have you remove my panties."

"If I remember you weren't wearing any panties the movie night I saw you naked," Luke said with a little sarcasm.

"Work with me here," Lorelai said with a tone, lifting her legs up into the air. Luke holding her legs as Lorelai slowly slipped her fingers inside her thong, "I'm ready for you," she said rubbing her clit.

Luke ran his hands down her pantyhose covered legs, "I liked the pictures you sent me, especially the last one," he said with a smile, "I couldn't go back down to the dinner for fifteen minutes."

"Dirty!" she joked.

"You know I don't do that," Luke said in a serious tone, "Anymore."

"Good to know," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke ran his hand from Lorelai's foot and down her thigh, slowly stroking it, "I'd like you to leave these on," Lorelai nodding as he moved down to her panties.

Lorelai lifted her butt off the table as Luke took hold of the thin straps, sliding the thong up her legs to remove them.

Reaching for Luke's cock, "I want to feel you inside me," she said, teasing him by rubbing her thumb over the head and stroking him gently as she guided him to her moist clit, her nub swollen with arousal she slipped the tip inside as she rubbed herself, "Fuck me Luke!" she demanded lying back on the small table.

Luke paused, "I don't want to fuck you Lorelai," he said pulling out.

Lorelai pouted propping her self up on her elbows, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Luke grinned as he bent down, "I want to make love to you," he said as he once again sucked on the tender skin between her legs. The contact was over powering as Lorelai moaned and arched her back before lying back down on the cold wooden table.

Lorelai continued to moan before she begged Luke, "Now Luke… Inside me… Now!"

Luke sat up and slipped inside Lorelai without hesitation this time, "I dreamt of being inside you that night, filling you completely," he said pushing his cock in further as he positioned himself over her body.

"I wish you had," Lorelai said panting as she put her legs around Luke to deepen their connection, her feet resting on his butt as she pulled Luke deeper inside Lorelai moaned loudly as his full length filed her, only stopping when finding its target.

Starting slow Luke didn't move much as they kissed, Luke moving to her jaw, neck then ear as his hand massaged her breasts before moving to suckle on them like his life depended on it.

"Tell me what you need," Luke asked as they kissed again.

"I need you," she said brushing a few damp hairs from his forehead.

Luke grinned as he began to move his hips, pulling almost out before pushing deep inside. The coffee table rattled as the pace built, it moved on the wooden floor as Luke pushed deeper and deeper with each stroke, hitting new highs each time.

"Over," Lorelai signalled for Luke to pull out as she rolled over.

The hard surface of the coffee table pressing against her breasts as Luke took a moment to caress her tight butt and fingering the moist opening before lifting his cock into position and sliding inside her again.

"Now I can fuck you," Luke said between groans.

"How so?" Lorelai asked feeling Luke's cock touch new places inside her body.

"When I can see into your eyes it's lovemaking," Luke told Lorelai, "Like this, is just sex."

"That's a limited view point," Lorelai said wanting to argue the point.

"It's just want I think, you can't have a proper connection if you can't see the other person," Luke insisted.

"What about mirrors?" Lorelai asked.

"Not the same," Luke said as he stopped moving his hips.

"Okay then what about the other morning when we were lying in bed and you came in me from behind?" Lorelai said twisting her body to turn towards Luke.

"You were partly turned, like this," He reminded her.

"I get it now, so if I turn a little then it's okay?" Lorelai joked putting one arm on his side.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just prefer to look into you beautiful blue eyes when we make love," he said supporting Lorelai's side on position, "By the way I can't believe we are having this talk now," he said looking at her.

"Well we could talk about it over breakfast but I didn't think you want to do that in the diner or with Rory around," Lorelai said.

"Good point," Luke agreed.

"So do you want to talk about this some more or have sex?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"I think you know my answer," Luke said moving his hips again.

"Good boy," Lorelai said turning to face the table, "Fuck me Luke, fuck me!" Lorelai jokingly screamed as she lay back on the table.

"What ever you want," Luke said moving his hips with force, surprising Lorelai as she stretched out her hands to grab the edge of the table, almost knocking the nut bowl off.

"You're the best fuck I've had," she giggled before moaning as Luke found new depths inside Lorelai.

Luke slowed his movement for a few moments as he stroked Lorelai's back, "I love it when you wear those backless dresses in the summer," his fingers gliding over her fair skin before moving to her chest and cupping her left breast, "The ones with the deep cleavage were my favourite," he continued, "They didn't leave much to the imagination."

Lorelai lifted off the coffee table, "I hope you weren't disappointed," she smirked feeling Luke's hand now gliding over her breast, pushing and squeezing them.

"I'm more than satisfied," Luke said as Lorelai turned to kiss him.

A few moments later Lorelai broke away from his kiss and again held on to the table, "Faster!" Lorelai demanded pushing back into him as she began rubbing herself, she could feel their connection. Her fingers touching Luke's now slick cock as it moved inside her. The pace now so frantic it sent nut bowl off the end off the table and the acorns went flying across the room.

Slightly stunned at their destruction of the bowl they slowed, "Couch," he said panted as he pulled out of Lorelai. Holding her hips Luke guided Lorelai over to the comfort of the couch, Luke sitting down as Lorelai straddled him.

Luke running his hands over the pantyhose once again as he looked into her eyes, Lorelai taking hold of the throbbing cock between her legs as she lowered herself down.

Feeling the warmth of the connection they took a moment before Lorelai who was squatting over Luke started to move. Looking back Luke held Lorelai's hips as she moved, watching as every stroke slipped deeper inside her very wet slit, "I can feel you… deep inside," Lorelai said fighting to keep her eyes opened as Luke's cock found it's target with each stroke.

"You're getting tight," Luke returned also fighting the urge close his eye with the pleasure he was feeling, they both knew it wouldn't be long.

Lorelai squeezed her hips together, holding Luke hard as she pulled up before releasing him for a few quick strokes, "Come now!" she screamed.

Luke couldn't hold on any longer letting go deep inside. The added warmth was enough to send Lorelai over the edge. Spasms coursing through her body with her orgasmic climax, before she collapsed in Luke's arms.

"Fuck you're good," Luke said panting, stroking Lorelai's hair and back, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's what I've been told," She joked back.

"Very nice!" Luke pretended to pout, "Talking about other guys while I'm still inside you."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said pulling back to look at Luke, "You are the best I've had, you rock my world, no one fills me like you," She said with a sarcastic tone as she joked.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better," he said dryly.

Lorelai smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder, "So tell me more about you theories on love making verses a good old fuck," she asked.

"We how we ended, that was the high of love making. Looking into your eyes as I came is like nothing else I've experienced when you tighten around me. When I had you bent over the coffee table that was just sex. Mind blowing incredible sex but it's not the same," Luke insisted.

"Sex Ed from Mr Danes, you should write a book," Lorelai joke.

Luke chuckled as he held Lorelai, "By the way, sorry about the nut bowl," he said, "I'll fix it tomorrow."

--

A short time later Lorelai had managed to talk Luke into sharing her tiny bath.

"Cheers," they toasted, clinked their beer bottles together.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Luke asked as Lorelai taking a drink before placing the bottle down.

"Relaxed," she said as she lazily made small waves in the water, "I must say, this is a great way to end the day."

"Even though I was looking forward to the game, this was a pretty good day," Luke said with his arms wrapped around Lorelai's waist.

"I'm sure there will be more games, assuming my parents make up," Lorelai said resting her head on his arm.

"Enough bubbles?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodding slightly, "You don't want too many bubbles, they cover up all your dirty parts," Lorelai said lifting her head to look at Luke.

"I totally agree," he replied lightly running his fingers over her chest, brushing her nipples Luke started to kiss Lorelai on the neck and ear.

"You're up for it again?" Lorelai said feeling a growing Luke on her back, "This is a very nice day…" she said relaxing even more into his arms.

Luke continued to massage Lorelai's breasts, growing more aroused as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Moaning Lorelai felt his other hand between her legs Lorelai, "What's the sex rule for lovemaking in a tub," she asked.

"Not sure, I'll have to check the book in the morning," Luke said as Lorelai turned to return the kisses.

A familiar ringing sound came from the bedroom, they stopped kissing and Lorelai sighed and starting to get out of the tub, only stopped by Luke pulled her back, "Leave it," Luke asked not wanting to let her go.

"That might be Rory," Lorelai said looking at Luke, "I need to get it after leaving her with my parents all day."

"Of course," Luke said kissing Lorelai as she stepped out of the tub.

Lorelai grabbed a towel as she left the room, wrapping herself quickly she picked up her cell phone and looked at the display. Lorelai smiled as she opened it, "Hello," she said taking the phone back to the relative warmth of the bathroom.

"So how was your date with Luke?" Rory asked

Lorelai grinned, "It's still going on."

"Really, how dirty," Rory commented.

"Actually pretty clean right now, Luke's stilling in the bath and I'm sitting on the toilet in a towel," She giggled.

"I had to ask," Rory said with some regret.

"We had a great date at a fancy restaurant. I saw Meryl Streep and spilled a taco down my cleavage," Lorelai said moving to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Okay I'm confused," Rory said.

"I'll explain later. How are the grandparents?" Lorelai asked signally for Luke to pass her beer.

"Not speaking," Rory said sounding down.

"Must have been one hell of a game," Lorelai commented.

"I read," Rory replied a little more cheerful.

"I'm sorry I bailed," Lorelai said handing the beer back to Luke.

"You owe me nothing but the gory details," Rory said before adding, "Just leave out any kinky bathroom stuff," she joked to her mother.

"You got it. What about the kinky stuff in the living room?" Lorelai asked.

"Aw Geez," could be heard from both Luke and Rory as Lorelai giggled. "Do you want to talk to Luke, I can put him on speaker phone," Lorelai teased.

"Going now," Rory warned.

"Love you," Lorelai said.

"Love you too Mom," Rory said as they hung up together.

"Did you have to tell her that? She probably won't come home for months now!" Luke said as Lorelai stood then dropped her towel before climbing back in the tub to face Luke this time.

"All the better for us to run around the house naked," she teased.

Luke grinned, "I'll have to fix the curtain on the back door first!" he remarked as Lorelai knelt before him.

"So, sex in a tub, what's the rule if we're facing each other?" Lorelai asked as Luke got to his knees.

"Hold on tight and down slip over!" Luke said taking Lorelai in his arms again.

"Good thing I bought some non-slip pads for the tub then," Lorelai said as they kissed.

TBC…

_Feedback would be good._

_So did this push the laguage too far?_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors Note**__ – sorry for the long delay between chapters, I got busy with real life and work. Again my beta reader is busy with family and Christmas so sorry about any errors, I double-checked things but I'm only human._

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 19**

Lorelai sat at the counter, munching on her fries as she watched Luke and Lane sitting at the table in the corner, in complete silence for the last few minutes. Suddenly Luke stood up and went behind the counter to where Lorelai was sitting carrying a piece of paper.

Lorelai grinned, "How's it going?"

"I thought you were going to help," Luke said keeping his voice down, as he watched Lane.

"But why Hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked frustrated.

"I think you're doing a great job," Lorelai said smiling.

"I haven't said anything to her, we've been sitting there for fifteen minutes, I'd rather have Taylor in here bugging me about some stupid town event!" Luke said.

"Lets have a look at that," she said taking the job application Lane filled out, "Okay she got her name right, that's a good start," Lorelai continued reading.

"So?" Luke asked impatient.

Lorelai smiled, "Luke you've known Lane for almost as long as me. Remember when she and Rory talked you into giving them hot chocolate without Mrs Kim knowing."

Luke looked down at the counter, "They were twelve or thirteen," he said.

"Yes and Mrs Kim never did find out," Lorelai added.

Luke looked at Lorelai, before walking back over to Lane, "How ya doing?"

Lane looked up smiling, "Good," she replied.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Luke added.

Lane nodding, "I can be here at six."

"We don't open until seven," Luke reminded Lane.

"Thank you Luke, I'll see you at quarter to seven," she giggled, "Do I need any training?"

"Do you know the difference between a bagel and donut?" Luke asked.

Lane nodded, "Of course."

"Well that's better than the last guy, the rest you can learn on the job," Luke said before Lane thanked Luke again.

As Luke went to the kitchen she turned to Lorelai, "Thanks for that," she said.

"What are friends for," she said, "Now remember since I'm the girlfriend of the proprietor I get the special girlfriend rate on coffee…"

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled from the kitchen doorway.

Lorelai giggled allowing Lane to leave the dinner as she lent forward over the counter to distract Luke with her scoop neck top she was wearing.

----

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai said coming into the house and rushing straight to the kitchen.

"I guess I don't have to ask how the Friday night dinner went?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"Dinner was fine, we just need to get rid of the Marzipan taste out of in our mouths," Rory said following quickly behind her mother.

Luke turned off the baseball game he had been watching as he got up, "You find it okay?" he asked as he watched the girls down their first cups.

Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek, "Thanks Hon, for making it."

"It's nothing," Luke said with a grin, "I knew you must have been desperate, when you called from the Jeep for me to have it ready and waiting," Luke said getting the orange juice from the fridge.

"They promised us a treat and we got Marzipan," Lorelai said between mouthfuls of the dark liquid.

"I never want to have something that horrible in my mouth again," Rory said keeping pace with her mother as Luke topped up their cups.

"It was like my mouth died a little," Lorelai exaggerated, Rory nodding.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it," Luke said patting Lorelai on the shoulder.

Lorelai smiled as she reached into her bag stilling on the table, "Here, Emily asked me to give you this."

Luke took the small package with caution, "Is this?" he started to ask as he opened the wrapping.

"Marzipan," Lorelai said with a smile as she cut him off.

"And you expect me to eat that after telling me how bad it is?" Luke asked.

"Hey you didn't come to diner, this is the least you can do for your girlfriend," Lorelai said, re-filling Rory's cup.

"Come on Luke, you're part of this family now so we all suffer together," Rory added.

"It's the Gilmore way," Lorelai added.

Luke looked at the Marzipan then back to the girls sitting across from him at the table, "It cant be that bad," Luke said closing his eyes before taking a bite.

At first they couldn't tell what Luke was thinking, then an obvious smile crossed his lips, "I can't believe this," Lorelai said.

"It's not that bad," Luke said taking another bite.

"What do you know, when was the last time you ate any candy?" Lorelai said.

"Or something claiming to be candy," Rory added pointing to the remaining Marzipan.

"Yeah," Lorelai said in her childish voice.

"You're just spoilt," Luke said getting up.

"Hey take that back or I'm not letting you fool around with me tonight," Lorelai said standing too.

"Hey innocent kid in the room," Rory spoke up.

Luke and Lorelai looked at Rory before Luke moved closer to Lorelai, "I'm sorry," he said kissing Lorelai with a quick peck on the lips, "I'm sorry I spoil you so much," he added with a grin before walking off.

Lorelai looked at Rory before following Luke up the stairs, "Hey where are you going?" she asked as Luke entered the bathroom.

"Brushing my teeth. I've got to get up early," Luke replied.

"Do you think I'm spoiled?" Lorelai said, pouting her lips.

"Only when you're awake," Luke said with a cheeky grin, Lorelai noticed this.

Over the years she had learned to read the signs when Luke was being serious and when he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"You're mean," she said smiling back and took a few step to close the gap between them, "You do know how to push my buttons."

Luke looked at Lorelai through the mirror, "Nice I can do more than that now," he replied as Lorelai wrapped herself around him waist.

"Agreed," Lorelai said resting her chin on Luke's shoulder.

About five minutes later Lorelai came into the bedroom, making sure the door was closed behind her, "Okay the coffee maker is off and the doors are locked, Rory is asleep and the bedroom door is now closed."

Luke lay on his side facing the door, "I need to get up early," he reminded Lorelai as she turned off the light, slipped out off her robe and got into bed.

Lorelai snuggled up closely to Luke, she interlocked her legs with his, rubbing Luke, "I thought you were tired?" she said.

Luke chuckled, "It's an involuntary reaction caused by friction," he replied.

"I like friction," Lorelai said with a cheeky smile.

"I've heard that," Luke said smiling back.

Lorelai started to kiss Luke, who put up little resistance. She started with his lips, softly getting reacquainted with the taste of his normal toothpaste that still lingered. Moving down his jaw and cheek to his left ear Luke let out a soft groan letting Lorelai know she was on the right track.

Pushing Luke back on the bed Lorelai moved quickly to straddle him, "You just sit back and let me do all the work tonight." She said as Luke nodded, knowing he would return the favour the next time.

Lorelai could feel Luke was more than ready as she moved down his body, pushing his t-shirt up to reveal his wash board abs. Not bad she's thought for a guy in his forties. Dipping her tongue into his navel Luke again groaned in anticipation, as Lorelai got closer to his waiting throbbing length.

They locked eyes again as Lorelai used her teeth to untie his track pants, sitting up Lorelai pulled down the pants as Luke lifted his butt of the bed. Luke removed his t-shirt before lying back down. Lorelai immediately straddling Luke's lower legs her attention was on one thing alone.

Wrapping her hands around Luke he reacted with a deep moan as she began to provide friction he was graving, it wasn't long before Luke was rock hard again and ready to burst. Letting go Luke watched as Lorelai sat up, slowly removing the flannel shirt she had claimed from her washing hamper. Lorelai exposed herself but left the shirt on, kneeling over him.

Luke's hands went to her body, first holding Lorelai's hips it didn't take long for Luke to move his right hand between her legs, she was not wearing panties and he could she her wet skin glisten in the moonlight that filled the room. Lorelai moaned as Luke massaged her clit, his magical fingers working the opening before one then two slipped inside.

Moving his fingers Lorelai moaned softly at first as her hands met Luke's forcing him to apply more pressure. Knowing they were both ready Luke lifted his cock as Lorelai moved into position. Placing the tip at Lorelai's opening she relaxed as he slipped inside, they both moaned deeply before realising how loud they were.

Smiling at each other Luke chuckled as Lorelai giggled, "Shhh." she said.

Lorelai lent forward as she began to move her hips, nothing more was said as they continued, no words were needed as their pleasure rose to it's ultimate climax, both fighting to keep quite as Luke let go inside Lorelai. Her walls closing around Luke she collapsed on his chest, both breathing deeply. Luke brushed back a few stray hairs from her damp forehead.

They settled beside each other Lorelai holding onto Luke left side as she partly covered his body. The cool night air touched their still hot bodies as they rested.

"See I can spoil you sometimes as well," Lorelai said as she reached for the covers.

"You can spoil me like that any time," Luke replied kissing Lorelai with a peck on her lips before closing his eyes.

----

Luke still half asleep felt the cold on his back, rolling off his side Luke reached for Lorelai. Feeling nothing he rolled onto his back as he opened his eyes and quickly focused on the window, the one place he knew she would be.

"Come back to bed," Luke said softly covering himself.

Lorelai smiled as she looked out over her now snow covered yard, "In a minute."

"At least put on a better robe, that one is way to short for winter," Luke said admiring the view but not wanting Lorelai to catch a cold.

"Don't you like this robe, you didn't seem to mind me wearing it down to breakfast last week," She reminded Luke.

"But it wasn't 20 degrees last week and there was no snow," Luke said getting up, picking up Lorelai's winter robe, "Here," he said placing it over her shoulders before going to put on his sweat shirt and track pants.

Lorelai continued to look out the window with a smile as Luke stood behind her, "I want to go back," she said.

"Back?" Luke asked confused.

"To the lake, and I want to take Rory," Lorelai continued.

"But it's winter, can't enjoy the lake as much without the fishing or hikes," Luke said rubbing Lorelai's arms over the robe.

"Well maybe in the spring then?" Lorelai asked.

"That sounds good," Luke replied with a smile.

"Hey do you know if they do weddings up there?" Lorelai said catching Luke off-guard.

"Weddings?" Luke said, hesitating to repeat the word.

"I know we haven't been going out too long so don't freak, it was just a question," Lorelai said with a grin, liking it when she left Luke speechless.

"No it's okay, I just didn't know how you felt about that stuff," Luke said wanting to talk about it.

"Well I'm all for weddings, I love panning them and with the right guy I'd be open to the notion of being the main attraction," Lorelai said turning from her winter view to lock eyes with Luke.

"The main attraction?" Luke repeated.

"Yes," Lorelai said holding Luke's hands in her own, "It's every little girls dream to find the perfect dress and walk down the isle with the man of her dreams, even mine."

"So have you found him yet?" Luke asked with a grin.

"Maybe… I just got to sort out this fetish he has with flannel," Lorelai grinned as she lent in to lock lips with Luke, "How about you?" she asked.

"Well there is this brunette, she's a little pushy and needs to always be right. Also addicted to caffeine but I'm working on that," he answered.

"She sounds nice," Lorelai said, her lips almost touching Luke's.

"He sounds like a nice guy as well," Luke replied before their lips touched.

After a few moments their lips parted, keeping their eyes locked.

"So anytime line for these wedding plans?" Luke asked.

"Depends on the guy," She said, "I used to think he wasn't the marrying kind. He never had a long-term relationship before we met. There was even a rumour he batted for the other team."

"I guess he doesn't," Luke asked.

"Not from my experience," Lorelai said.

They looked at each other for another moment before Luke spoke again, "I guess we have some things to talk about."

Lorelai nodded, her smile lighting up the room even more.

"Come on, I'll get breakfast started," Luke said.

Lorelai followed Luke as they left the bedroom, "Can we have pancakes," she asked.

"Anything you want," Luke said nodding.

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns?" Lorelai added with glee.

Luke chuckled as they went down the stairs.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**AN - Okay this one mirrors some of the events on the show, but this time they are together, unlike the real 4th season. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 20**

Lorelai tossed and turned in her bed that now seemed so big without Luke. But he still needed to spend some nights at the diner, for early deliveries. While tonight Lorelai got home late after a meeting with Tom at the Dragonfly Inn construction site ran late.

But missing Luke on this cold night was not the only problem, the bells would be sounding again in less than two minutes, she thought as she watched her fluffy clock tick over each second.

Burying her head under the pillows did little to quieten them so she could get some much-needed sleep.

Lorelai didn't want to disturb Luke but was left with little choice she needed to see him, to feel his warmth which she knew would help her sleep. Calling Luke was out of the question as she had learned Luke was now keeping the upstairs phone off the hook, in his own attempt to get a few hours worth of uninterrupted sleep.

As the bells sounded Lorelai dressed and rushed out the house, minutes later she was outside the dinner, both it and the apartment were dark. Unlocking the door with the hidden key she went inside. For some crazy reason Luke didn't trust Lorelai with here own key yet, given the amounts of coffee her kept in the storeroom.

Lorelai carefully made her way through the tables and chairs and up the darkened stairs, turning the handle Lorelai found the apartment door unlocked, so she pushed it open.

"Luke?" she called softly entering, in the soft light from the street Lorelai could see Luke standing at the sink drinking from a glass, "You're still up?"

"Damn bells!" Luke said under his breath but still clearly audible in the quite apartment.

"So lets do something about them," Lorelai said walking to where Luke kept his toolbox.

She struggled to pick up the heavy object as Luke came up behind her, "Here let me," he said reaching into the closet.

Putting the toolbox down on the coffee table Luke put on his boots and old green jacket before they left.

"So how do you know about the bells?" Lorelai asked entering the church.

"Well, let's just say you can wait your whole life waiting for bells to fall into disrepair. Sometimes they need a push," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai was surprised, "No way! You broke the bells!"

"You're welcome," he said looking at Lorelai, "It's a little narrow up there, so we should just take the tools that we need, leave the toolbox down here.

Lorelai picked up a tool, "God, these things are heavy. Don't you have a smaller toolbox?" she asked.

"No, why would I have two toolboxes?" Luke asked back.

"'Cause then you'd have a big one and a small one," Lorelai joked.

"Well, if you have a big one you don't need a small one," Luke said before realizing just what. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, "Don't say 'dirty', it's too easy," he added.

"Oh honey I know you don't need a small one," she said in a dirty tone touching Luke's arm, "but I haven't heard any complaints when Burt joins us in the bedroom," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"If we get stuck by lightning tonight, it will be so worth it," Luke said leaning into the kiss.

After a few moments they parted, their breathing labored, "We better get this done, we have less than 30 minutes and you don't want to be up their when they ring," Luke said gathering the tools they needed.

"Oh poor baby," Lorelai said brushing her hand down his arm.

"I couldn't hear properly for a week," Luke added.

-----

The next day the town was relieved, no questions were asked as the why the bells had stopped and the reverend keep Luke and Lorelai secret well.

The day passed quickly and Lorelai was pleased that Luke was back in her house, but now she was starting to think of it more as their house. Luke had done so much for her and Rory in the last 8 years. He had fixed most things that had broken, some multiply times and rarely took any money. Lorelai leaving him bigger tips over the years but that didn't come close to what those repairs would have cost.

"Time for bed," Lorelai said seeing Luke was barely able to keep his eyes open to see the end of Footloose.

"I'm okay," he replied yawning, "I know you want to see the end."

"Luke I've see it a hundred times," she reminded him.

"Stars Hollow Video must have made a mint off of the Gilmore's over the years," Luke said dryly.

"I own this one," she replied, "Rory figured after renting the video then DVD a dozen time it was time to take the plunge, so she got it for my birthday last year."

"Good to know," Luke said as Lorelai turned off the TV.

"Come on sleepy head," Lorelai said taking his hand and standing up.

Luke offered little resistance as he lifted himself off the couch, "Okay can you make it up the stairs?" she asked, "I'll lock up down here and be right up."

Luke agreed with a quick kiss before going up to the bedroom, a short time later Lorelai joined him in bed, again wearing one of Luke's old flannel shirt.

----

Early the next morning the house phone rang, Lorelai answered it still drowsy, "I hate you."

Too her surprise it was Rory, "Mom, are you awake?" she asked.

"No!" Lorelai said more annoyed then concerned.

"Could you be awake or get Luke to wake you?" Rory asked tying to get her mothers attention.

"What's the matter?" Lorelai finally asked.

Rory explained what happened leaving her with little choice but to call Mrs Kim, now out of bed so not to disturb Luke she grabbed her robe and went down stairs, dialing as she walked.

After the quick talk to Mrs Kim Lorelai went to the kitchen to get some water, standing their she didn't here Luke come down and was startled when he touched her shoulder.

"Geez," she said jumping.

"Sorry," Luke replied laying a soft kiss on her cheek, "Who was on the phone?"

"Rory," Lorelai said before quickly adding, "She's fine… Lane suck out and didn't tell her mother."

"So that's why Lane said she might not be in today," Luke said, "I didn't think much of it when she called yesterday," he informed Lorelai.

"You're up early," Lorelai said noting he already had his jeans and flannel on.

"Bread delivery today remember," Luke reminded her.

"And you spend the night here, watching Footloose," she said with a smile.

"Much better to loose a little sleep if it means sharing a bed with you," he said moving to the coffee maker.

"Nice to know I trump a good nights sleep," She said as Luke when about fixing Lorelai's morning coffee, before he would have to leave.

"Hey Luke do you need a hand," she asked.

"No I've got it, put in the normal amount of coffee then double it," Luke said dryly.

"No not that, but nice that you finally remembered. I meant at the diner, without Lane you'll be down one body and you seem to like mine," she said making eyes at Luke.

"I'll cope," Luke said seeing Lorelai sit at the table.

"I haven't got anything on at the dinner today and it will be better than hanging around here all day by myself," she said.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Remember how much you loved it when I helped out before, when your Uncle died," Lorelai said.

"It will be nice to monitor your coffee intake for the day," Luke said.

"Funny guy," Lorelai laughed.

"So you want to come with me now or a little later when the coffee is ready?" Luke asked.

"Might as well come now, we can drive over in the Jeep," Lorelai said remembering Luke's truck was still parked at the diner. Lorelai loved snow but didn't like the idea of walking all the way to Luke's in it when there was a dry and warmer Jeep to do the job.

"Sounds like a plan," Luke said, "This will be ready in five, you want to go up and change, I'll make you a thermos to go," Luke said.

Lorelai stood and gave Luke a quick kiss for being such a great provider, before racing up to change into something cute but not to slutty to work at the diner for the day.

----

About an hour later Lorelai had finished her breakfast and the diner was open for business. She sipped her coffee before going back to serve customers. Getting her order pad ready, "Okay Kirk what would you like for breakfast?"

"Lorelai I didn't realize you were working her again," Kirk said greeting Lorelai.

"Just helping out my boyfriend," Lorelai said.

"Alright. I'll have the breakfast special with extra bacon and juice please," Kirk said placing his order.

"Luke's big breakfast with extra bacon," She called to Luke in the kitchen before turning back to Kirk, "Sorry my diner talk is a little rusty this morning."

The morning went by in no time at all, Lorelai enjoying helping Luke in the diner and at times stealing a few kisses in the kitchen to Luke's annoyance, but he put up little fight. He didn't even mind it when Lorelai pinched his butt, while he was trying to handle the customer hot plates of food.

"This was fun," Lorelai said rinsing off some plates during a lull just before the expected lunch rush.

Luke looked over in wonder before turning back to cleaning the hot plates, "You have a weird definition of fun," he said with a smile.

"Come on Luke it was fun working together again," she said wiping her hands on the cloth.

Luke smiled back before looking down with a satisfied grin, "I guess so," he said having enjoyed the morning with his girlfriend.

Lorelai stepped over to Luke as he turned, resting against the counter. She put her hands on Luke's chest as he held Lorelai's waist, "So do we have time to go up to the apartment?" she asked with a sly grin Luke knew all too well.

"I know that look and the answer is no," Luke said wanting to go up and spend the rest of the day with Lorelai, just the two of them.

"Come on, I'll do that thing you like," She said suggestively.

"I like everything you do, so you'll have to be more specific," Luke said reconsidering the offer.

Lorelai lent forward and whispered, not wanting the few townies in the diner to hear her. Luke was finding it hard to think as Lorelai told him of her plan for the next few hours.

"As much as I like the idea of making that reality in the next few hours it will have to wait until tonight," Luke said holding his ground.

Lorelai brushed her hand over the obvious bulge in his pants, "What about a quickie, close the diner for an hour and we can cover at least half that list."

"And what will the town think?" Luke asked rhetorical, not needing an answer.

"That two people are getting very lucky," She said smiling before leaning in to kiss Luke squarely on the lips.

"And Miss Patty will be in here pinching my butt every day for the next month," Luke added.

"Hey I told her to stop that, I'm the only one to be touching you now," Lorelai said moving her hands down to cup his butt. Pulling Luke close, exciting him some more as their middles touched again.

"Okay enough of that in the kitchen," Luke said parting from Lorelai a little.

"May I remind you that I'm the one who wanted to take this up to the apartment," Lorelai said as they finally broke apart.

"And the request is still denied," Luke said finishing up the cleaning before the lunch rush.

"What about a quickie in the store room, I'll do all the work you can just lay back in on the table…" Lorelai said taking his hand.

"How is that any better than the apartment?" Luke asked, wanting the subject to change.

"Okay can we at least grab some coffee and take a walk around the square before lunch, lots of people around and little chance for me to be dirty," Lorelai insisted.

"Okay but no pinching my butt or I'll just leave you out there," Luke warned her.

"Okay but I we get to hold hands and at least one kiss, with tongue," Lorelai counted the offered.

Luke nodded, "A walk would be good," he said putting down the cloth he was using.

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you," stepping over they kissed, "You drive a hard bargain Mr Danes. Caesar can you handle things for 10 minutes?" Lorelai asked as they left the kitchen.

Luke filled a to-go cup as Lorelai put on her coat, "Here you go," Luke said handing over the coffee as Lorelai handed Luke his green jacket.

A few minutes later they were nearing the gazebo with snow covering the ground in what looked like a postcard perfect picture of the Connecticut town.

"This is perfect," Lorelai said sipping her coffee as she linked arms with Luke.

"Its snow," Luke said, not one to appreciate the snow or winter in general.

"And snow is perfect, good things happen to me in snow. Hey you want to make a snow angel?" she asked knowing the answer would be no. Luke gave her a look, which confirmed this without the need for words.

"Okay not today, but mark my words I will get Lucas Danes to make a snow angel one day," Lorelai giggled, taking in more of the still hot coffee.

There were a few moments of silence as they sat on the bench in the gazebo, Luke wrapping his arm around Lorelai to keep out the cold.

"So Luke what do you think about using this for the wedding," she blurter out surprising him.

Luke looked down to Lorelai as she looked to him for a response, "Wedding?" Luke repeated.

"I think it's time we talked about this," Lorelai added.

"Yes time," Luke agreed with a smile, Lorelai love to look at.

"I was thinking how pretty the snow would look in the photos," Lorelai went on, "Now with the season ending in a few weeks the question is do we have it now or wait until next winter?"

"I haven't even asked your father for his permission yet," Luke said in a serious tone.

Lorelai parted from Luke a little to look at him, "And you better not!" she said slapping Luke on the chest.

"Hey I want to do the right thing," Luke said.

"And that would be not involving my parents," Lorelai said in a serious tone.

"Aren't you on good terms with them these days?" Luke asked.

"Yes but when it happens I want it to be just the three of us, for at least a few hours before the town and my parents find out, okay," Lorelai said moving back under Luke's arm.

Luke kissed Lorelai on her forehead, "Okay, you know them best… Just don't leave it too long or you know it will not end well."

Lorelai nodded, "I know, I just need to get the timing right."

"So if I propose around mid week, we can know together for two or three days before we got to dinner next Friday?" Luke asked.

"You can't tell me when you'll propose, that's not very romantic. You're not very good at this," Lorelai joked.

"Well I must have done something right since I've been married already," Luke shot back jokingly.

"Hon I think that had more to do with the sea and being drunk," Lorelai added.

"You're probably right," Luke agreed, "So any requests and not I'm not getting down on one knee. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But the whole one knee thing is tradition…" Lorelai said.

"So is asking the father of the bride," Luke reminded her.

"Plus you've been down on your knees for other things before and that has worked out great for both of us," Lorelai said with a cheeky tone.

Luke blushed, "Well maybe if there is a pillow around," he added.

There was silence for a few moments, "So do you have the ring yet?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Luke said starting to move, "Come on we have to get back to work, looks like the lunch rush is starting," he added noticing the time and growing number of people heading towards the diner.

"You do!" Lorelai said with joy, "You do have the ring!"

"Lorelai," Luke said sternly.

They started their way back, "Just make sure it's not going to turn my finger green or something," she said tossing her empty coffee cup in the nearby trash can and grabbing hold of Luke's arm.

"Plastic doesn't do that right?" Luke joked back.

"You better be joking mister," Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said stopping.

"Yeah Hon," Lorelai replied.

"Sorry," Luke said to a puzzled Lorelai.

"For what?" she asked as Luke Pulled her over they both landed on the soft snow.

Luke lay back and laughed as Lorelai looked at him.

"What was that for?" Lorelai said slightly mad.

"Thought you wanted to do a snow angel?" Luke said.

"Yeah but I was joking before, besides I'm in a skirt! Not ideal angel making attire," Lorelai added.

The both laughed as they lay in the snow.

TBC…

Feedback would be good

Sorry about any spelling errors, I double checked it but I'm only human.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Sorry for the wait but here is more of the happy couple, again it follows the general plot of season 4 but with the obvious change that Luke and Lorelai are together.

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 21**

Lorelai entered the main room of Luke's apartment, "Luke kissed who behind the bleachers?"

"Carrie Duncan," Liz replied.

"I kissed no one," Luke insisted.

"It was all over school," Liz said turning to Lorelai, "They made-out at the homecoming game.

"I did not," Luke said snorting, "I didn't not make out with Crazy Carrie Duncan at the homecoming game," he said trying not to look at Lorelai.

"Crazy Carrie?" Lorelai said giggling.

"Lorelai pleased don't listen to my sister," Luke begged.

Liz got up, "It was really good to see you big brother, you do look good," Liz said as Luke stared at his hands. Changing focus to Lorelai, "And I say you have a lot to do with that, it was really good to meet you Lorelai," she add hugging Lorelai goodbye.

"See you soon Liz," Luke said as she closed the door.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "So that was Liz?"

Luke nodded with a sigh, "Yep."

Lorelai walking to the table and sat down, taking a moment to inspect her coffee she picked it up for a sip. There was silence for a moment as Lorelai swallowed the coffee before turning her attention to Luke, "So tell me about Crazy Carrie and how you made-out with her behind the bleacher," Lorelai giggle looking at Luke.

------------

Luke shut the door a little harder than normal as he entered the diner.

"Damn kids!" he said going behind the counter as Lorelai watched.

"Did the Banyan boys egg your truck again Hon?" Lorelai asked as she finished off her coffee.

"It gone!" Luke added.

"I'll need some more details Luke," Lorelai asked.

"Someone took it," Luke dialled the phone.

"Your truck? Lorelai said, still trying to catch up to where Luke was.

"No the Rambler, Jesses old car," Luke added to Lorelai's surprise.

"Why would anyone take that heap?" Lorelai asked.

"Beats me, it barely ran…" Luke said turning his attention to the phone, "Police… okay I'd like to report a car theft," Luke said going on to report the particulars in the vain hope they could do something about it.

Lorelai watched as he hung up the phone, "You okay?"

"No big loss," Luke said picking up the coffee pot to fill Lorelai's cup.

Lorelai smiled as he filled her up, "Luke can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about Jess or the car," Luke insisted putting the pot back in its place.

But Lorelai was not one to listen, "Why did you take the car?" she asked a few moments later.

Luke knew he couldn't just brush this off with the promises of coffee, "You know I was trying to get him back on the right path," Luke said looking at Lorelai with a hangdog expression.

"Yes and that worked out so well," Lorelai said with candour.

"I did my best, now in hindsight it wasn't the best plan since he left to find himself, I guess he's a lot more like his mother and father that I ever thought," Luke admitted slumping on the table top.

Lorelai patted Luke on his arm them back, "You gave him every chance but he chose to leave, you can't be blamed for that."

"I guess… I just hope he's okay," Luke added with a sigh.

"So how busy are you today?" Lorelai asked with a look Luke knew so well.

"What do you need," Luke asked.

"Not even putting up a fight," Lorelai joked, "I love how I can wear you down with just sheer anticipation of the outcome," she said leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Low blood sugar. I'll have a Balance Bar and get back to you," Luke said sitting up in his chair.

"Good thing, I need you charged up so you can pick up some things from Mrs Kim's, not much just a few end tables for the Dragonfly when it opens," Lorelai said standing up.

"End tables, got it," Luke said making a mental note.

"I tried to get Mrs Kim to store them but she complained about some chair I bought years ago," Lorelai explained, "Thanks again Hon, I'll be by for lunch and we can go over after," she added drawing Luke in close for a second, longer kiss.

As the kiss ended Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear, "Maybe you could stay a little longer."

Lorelai's knees went weak with the thought, "Don't tempt me Lucas, you know I want too," Luke nibbled on Lorelai's earlobe, "But I have that meeting…" loosing her train of thought.

"Cancel the meeting," Luke said softly in her ear.

"Oh God, I wish I could…But Sookie has a thing with Davey… Michel is working…Oh God you do that so well," Lorelai said as their lips meet.

Luke's hands went to work on Lorelai's blouse buttons, slowly opening her top and his right hand slipped inside to cup her left breast, Lorelai moaned with the added attention.

"We need to stop this," Lorelai said panting.

"Do you really want to?" Luke asked pulling back.

Lorelai sighed, "No… but I have to," she said straitening her blouse and picking up her handbag.

Luke watched as she went to the door, "Come back at eleven," Luke ordered.

Lorelai turned, "Why do you want me here at eleven?" Lorelai asked.

"Just be here to find out," Luke said with a grin as he looked up to her.

"I'll be here," she said with a giggle never thinking Luke would want to do that in the middle of the day with a diner full of people below.

-------

Luke placed his hand over Lorelai open mouth, "Quieter!" he demanded as Lorelai looked into his eyes.

"I'm not the one calling out my name," Lorelai said holding Luke tight in the shower, her left leg wrapped around the back of his thigh.

"But your natural higher pitch travels further," Luke said as they stood there.

"Maybe this was a bad idea?" Lorelai said.

"Sex with you is never a bad idea Lorelai," Luke commented as he went back to nibbling her neck.

"Yes but if we can't make noises I might as well go home and get Ernie out from retirement," Lorelai joked.

"I told you never to bring him up again," Luke said not stopping the attention he was now placing on her breast.

"Well at least he doesn't complain when I make the slightest noise," Lorelai said running her finger through Luke's wet hair.

"Any louder we would have Taylor making noise complaints," Luke joked, "Okay turn around," Luke said as he pulled out as Lorelai foot went to the floor.

"Don't you want to look at me anymore?" Lorelai said pretending to pout.

"Just want to move things along," Luke said positioning him self behind her.

"Great now I've gone from being a nooner to a quickie!" Lorelai said still pouting.

"We've been up here thirty minutes already and I'd prefer there be as few a questions later today," Luke said as he slipped inside Lorelai with a groan.

Lorelai bent forward for easy access, leaning over the sink through the open shower curtain. Luke holding her hips as he plunged deeper inside getting closer to his climax with each stroke. Lorelai stood as Luke ran his hand from her crotch, over her teenage like flat stomach and up to cup her breast, pulling them closer together.

Luke could feel Lorelai tightening around him as he let go inside her, their bodies writhing as they supported each other in the tiny shower cubical.

"That was…" Lorelai said still breathless.

"Different…" Luke added, also breathless as he pulled out.

Lorelai nodded in agreement speechless, she could feel what Luke had left inside her. And while they had a varied sex life this was a first for her at this time of the day.

As they stepped out of the bathtub Luke held Lorelai's hand, even though he had place non-slip decals on the slippery surface which he had bought from Kirk.

"You know this is a first for me," Luke said waiting for the comments to come, their relationship had changed in the last few months but he liked how they could still tease each other like they had for years.

Lorelai nodded in silence for a moment, "Me too," she said in agreement.

"So with…" Luke began to say.

"Rory's dad was a once off, one evening when my parents got home late from a function," Lorelai said liking how they could talk about this and not feel weird.

"So not a nooner?" Luke smiled.

"Is this weird?" Lorelai asked and they dried off each other's backs.

"Being with you?" Luke questioned.

"No, talking about our ex's and stuff," Lorelai clarified.

"A little, but I'm a big boy…" Luke said.

"Don't I know it," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"…I know we both have pasts we can't hide from and if we didn't have those pasts we wouldn't be the people standing here right now," Luke said.

"Naked?" Lorelai joked.

"You know what I mean," Luke said as they moved out of the bathroom to find where their clothes had been tossed in a frenzy of sexual energy.

"You make some good points but tell me if it gets weird, I know Chris is not your favourite person in the world," Lorelai said putting clasping her bra around her waist before turning and putting her arms through the straps.

"I don't hate him," Luke said slipping on his jeans.

Lorelai nodded, "I know, and I'm not jealous that you married Nicole," she added.

"I'm glade to hear that," Luke said with a smile, "Can you pass my watch please," Luke said pointing.

"Here you go…" Lorelai said before realizing what it was sitting against, "What is this?" she asked slowly.

"It's nothing," Luke said nonchalant tone rushing over to hide to little black box.

"Luke is that…" She said slowly, here works petering off.

"No it's… Aw Geez," Luke said hanging his head in defeat.

"Luke if you were planning a big elaborate evening you don't have to give this too me now," she said looking at Luke with a smile.

Luke looked up from the box he was holding, "I was trying to think of the right time and place to do this but nothing seemed right. I could have taken you out to a nice restaurant or some other romantic evening. Put the ring is the dessert but I always found that a little dangerous and unsanitary."

Lorelai took Luke's hands, "Luke you don't' need to do any of that, and you've seen me eat so I agree it would be a little dangerous," she said leaning in for a kiss.

After a few moments Luke pulled back and slowly lowered down to one knee, "Oh Luke you don't have to…"

"Lorelai at least let me do this," Luke said groaning as he got down.

"You okay there Hon?" Lorelai asked helping him.

"Can you be quite for a minute," Luke said back with a tone.

Lorelai nodded as her mood changed.

Luke opened the box and took out the ring, "Lorelai I've wanted to ask you this for many years, would you do me the privilege of becoming your husband?" He asked.

Luke's proposal left Lorelai with tears welling in her eyes, "Yes," she said with a whisper, "Of course I'll marry you," she added wiping the tears from her eyes.

Luke smiled back as he placed the ring on her finger. Lorelai looked at it as Luke got to his feet with a groan.

"Maybe I should have done this years ago, when I first realized how I felt," Luke joked now standing.

Lorelai was lost in her own world as she looked at her hand and the ring, "This looks really old," she said admiring the ring design.

"It was my mothers engagement ring," Luke said standing behind Lorelai and rubbing her back with one hand while holding Lorelai's left hand with his as they looked at the ring.

After a few moments Lorelai spoke, "You know this isn't the first time you proposed to me," she smiled.

"You remember that?" Luke replied remembering the time three years before when he made a joke to shut her up.

-----

Luke spend the next two days being congratulated on the engagement, it only took a few hours for the news to spread throughout the small town but he had come to accept the extra attention Lorelai had bought to his life.

Friday night Luke drove the short distance to pickup Lorelai for dinner with her parents.

Luke came to the door of the house he had visited many times in the past, even though their relationship had now changed Luke still felt the need to knock, even with the engagement. Checking his watch one last time it was 6:05 pm, which he had learnt was the right time when he was man to be there at 6pm.

Luke knocked unsure if Lorelai had heard it over the music playing, he waited a moment before calling out, "Lorelai its Luke," he said.

"Come in," Lorelai called back.

Luke pushed the door opened and made his way inside to see Lorelai on the steps pulling her boots on.

Luke turned off the stereo so they could speak.

"You're getting better," Lorelai said as Luke lent down for a quick kiss, "I was unsure about this engagement but tonight seals the deal mister."

"Glade to know I passed the five minute test," Luke said taking note of Lorelai's outfit.

As Lorelai stepped back to put on her coat Luke noticed she was wearing pants and a colorful sweater and her hair was tied back in a ponytail, classic Lorelai winter wear.

Just then Rory arrived, "Sorry I'm late, hi Luke" the younger Gilmore side coming in to the living room.

"Were you supposed to meet us here?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm a surprise," Rory answered.

"As was your conception," Lorelai joked back.

"I'll just be two minutes," Rory returned going to her room to change.

"As was your conception," Lorelai joked again under her breath with a smile.

Moments later Rory had changed for dinner going to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator for a water bottle. Rory was surprised that there was more then just some week old pizza and Chinese food on the shelves.

Picking up a bottle Rory turned to her mother and Luke, now waiting by the water cooler, "Did Luke shop for you again?"

"It's not my doing," Luke said as Lorelai went to close the refrigerator.

"He just taught me, this is nothing strange, move on people," Lorelai said ushering them to the front door.

"Is that bread?" Rory commented as she left the kitchen.

----

A short time later they arrived for dinner. Lorelai decided to move the ring to another finger, so as not to draw attention from Emily before their announcement.

"Hi, we're looking for the Emerald City do you know where it is?" Lorelai told the new maid that answered the door.

She looked confused for a moment before Rory spoke up, "Don't mind her, we're here for dinner, Rory, Lorelai and Luke."

The maid let them in taking their coats as Emily walked up, "You're here," she said greeting Rory with a hug before turning to Luke.

"It's nice to see you again," Emily said with a smile, still not used to the relationship.

"Hello Mom," Lorelai said standing off to the side with Luke.

"Now the greetings are out of the way why don't we move this to the living room," Emily said leading the way.

Once in the room Emily went to the drinks cart, "So Martini Lorelai?"

"Yes Gin and olive please," Lorelai said sitting with Luke by her side.

"Luke would you like a beer?" Emily asked.

"That would be nice thank you," Luke replied.

"And a soda for you Rory?" Emily said finishing the orders.

A few moments later they were enjoying their drinks before dinner, "So Luke how is that diner of yours?" Emily asked.

Luke had become used to questions from his future mother-in-law, "Business is good…" Luke replied before Lorelai cut in.

"I helped Luke out last week when he was short handed," Lorelai added.

"What about the Inn?" Emily snapped back.

"Don't worry that's under control and on schedule," Lorelai replied quickly.

"So where is grandpa," Rory asked, wanting to change the topic.

"He's in Manhattan having dinner with Jason and some clients, he just called. They're at some restaurant near Times Square. He said that Times Square just keeps getting cleaner and cleaner. They didn't stumble upon one prostitute the whole night," Emily explained.

"Oh yeah. I heard the Disney Company had them all killed," Lorelai joked taking a sip of her Martini.

Emily was silent for a moment, "So the Inn is coming along," she asked in a pleasant tone.

Lorelai's reply was interrupted by her cell phone, "That's me sorry," she said standing, "It could be about the Inn," Lorelai said answering the call.

They listened as Lorelai answered, turning to Luke, "It's for you, something about Jess and his car," Lorelai said handing the phone to Luke who left the room.

"Jess?" Emily asked looking at the girls.

"Hey you know as much as we do Mom," Lorelai said seeing Emily wanted more information.

"He left last year and we haven't heard from him since," Rory added.

They could here Luke getting louder as he returned still on the phone a few minutes late, "Fine I'll be their in thirty minutes," he said handing the phone back to Lorelai to end the call.

"What was that Hon," Lorelai said stepping close enough to Luke to take his hand.

"Jess took the car, it broke down and the police towed it back to town, Jess is at the diner right now," he said still mad his evening was interrupted, "I need to get back there."

"Okay we'll go…" Lorelai started to say.

"No you stay, I can come back and pick you up in a few hours," Luke said.

"Luke that make no sense, we'll take a cab when we've finished dinner," Lorelai said, "You go sort out this family matter and we'll see you home later."

"But a cab is too expensive…"Luke said.

"Luke don't worry about that," Lorelai replied.

Luke smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Here I'll walk you out," Lorelai said taking his arm.

They walked in silence until they got to the truck, "Tell Emily I'm sorry," Luke said opening the door.

"She understands," Lorelai said as Luke hopped in the drivers seat. Lorelai leaned in the open window and kissed Luke, "Drive safe Hon," Lorelai said feeling the cold.

"You better get inside," Luke said starting the truck.

Lorelai went back to the front door and gave Luke a quick wave as he backed out the drive.

-----

Luke came back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"So he's spending the night in your apartment?" Lorelai confirmed.

"I drove around the block and watched him go inside," Luke said climbing into bed.

Lorelai latched onto his side as they cuddled up close the keep out the cold, "You did the right thing," she said kissing Luke on the lips.

"I should have been honest with him," Luke said kissing Lorelai back, "Maybe he wouldn't have left?"

"What's done is done, all you can do now is hope he's doing better and visit him in the big house," Lorelai joked.

There was silence for a few moments, "Sorry we didn't get around to telling your mother about this," Luke said as the both looked at the ring back in place on her finger.

"That's okay, one more week of just us knowing," Lorelai said.

"Yes and half the crazy towns people," Luke added, "Tell you what when is your Father due back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Lorelai answered.

"Okay invite them over for Sunday Lunch, I'll cook and we can tell them together before they find out," Luke said as the looked at each other.

"Is it a good idea to bring them here, they might see the giant banner in the town square," Lorelai said.

"I'll tear it down tomorrow," Luke joked, "We don't have to do it but I can't get to dinner next week and it's more then likely they will find out the long we leave it."

"Okay Sunday," Lorelai said looking back at her hand.

TBC…

Feedback would be good


	22. Chapter 22

A/N again it follows the general plot of season 4 but with the obvious change that Luke and Lorelai are together.

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 22**

"Lorelai remind me why we're doing this," Luke asked as they stood in the cold of the square in the early hours of the morning.

"Because Taylor asked us to help," Lorelai said avoiding eye contact with Luke.

"And why did you say yes?" Luke added looking at Lorelai, she didn't answer, "Lorelai!" he repeated in his demanding voice.

"Because of the video," Lorelai added after a few moments of feeling Luke glare.

"And which video is that?" Luke asked.

"The one of us in the diner," Lorelai shamefully added.

"And why was he able to blackmail us with a video?" Luke asked.

"Because we are Tommy and Pamela," Lorelai joked finally looking at Luke, "Look you can't blame this all on me, I wasn't the one who went to the refrigerator for the can of whipped cream!"

Luke while still mad at what happened knew it was both of their faults. He would now have to just grin and bare it, help Taylor with preparations for the Firelight festival.

"Okay I might have played a part in this," Luke said.

"A big part," Lorelai grinned as she pulled Luke closer, cupping her hand around his butt.

They share a quick kiss before Taylor started to talk, giving a speech before instructing the helpers in their various tasks for the afternoon.

As the crowd dispersed Taylor called them over to talk, "Okay you can have the tape when you have finished," he said quietly just too Luke and Lorelai.

"I thought you said you disposed of that," Luke said seeing the tape in question.

Taylor tried to dodge the question, "I said I never looked at it, Kirk was in charge of the security footage," Taylor informed then.

"Kirk!" Lorelai said shocked.

"Aw Geez," Luke added.

"Don't worry, he gave me his word this was the only copy," Taylor reassured them.

"Hand it over Taylor!" Luke demanded stepping closer to the cardigan wearing man.

Taylor stepped back, "At the end of the day," he said putting the tape behind his back.

"Taylor!" Luke barked.

"What do you think we'll do, just leave you here two people short?" Lorelai added.

"Okay, I trust you Lorelai," Taylor said slowly handing it over.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, taking hold of the tape as she clutching it close to her chest.

"Okay now that is taken care of Lorelai can you help with the decorations," Taylor said pointing to a group of ladies, "And Luke you can help unload the firewood."

Luke and Lorelai turned to face each other as Taylor walked off calling to Kirk.

"We better get to work before Taylor gives us more grief," Lorelai said leaning in for a kiss.

"Do you want me to dispose of that?" Luke asked, looking at the tape as they parted.

"No way, I'm not letting this out of my sight," Lorelai replied placing it in one of her large coat pockets and making sure the button was secure.

Giving Lorelai a final peck on the lips Luke turned towards the truck where they were unloading the firewood.

A few steps later he turned back, "You're not going to watch that are you?" Lorelai smiled and didn't answer, "Okay at least wait for me to be there," Luke added with a grin as he shook his head and walked off.

Lorelai liked watching Luke walk away, even if it was winter and Luke was wearing a heavy coat that covered his jeans clad butt, she just imagined what she had seen and fleet many times before. This helped keep out the cold on this cold winter morning.

-------

Later that day Lorelai was still mad with Jess as she returned home. Stepping onto her porch she noticed Luke had finished the window, to help keep out the cold and making the house liveable once again.

Going inside Lorelai called for Luke before noticing he had fallen asleep on the couch, she didn't want to disturb him. Luke was a hard worker and disserved a few hours rest today she thought as she covered him with a blanket.

Lorelai made herself a cup of coffee and found the biscuits Luke had made for her before going back into the living room. Making herself comfortable she sat in her comfy armchair as she drank the dark liquid and watch Luke.

She could watch Luke sleep for hours, he looked so comfortable in the house and it felt right to Lorelai. No one had made her feel as safe and she knew Luke would always be there for her and Rory. He was the fix it guy which is part of the reason she loved him so much even if she had still not admitted it to herself or spent much time talking about it to anyone.

Now on her third cup Lorelai saw Luke stir and open his eyes, "My hand hurts," Luke said slowly sitting up, "And my head."

"You cut your self and might have a tiny hangover," Lorelai reminded Luke.

"Right, oh the Barbie Band-Aid is gone," Luke said looking at the cut.

Lorelai got up placing her coffee on the table, "I got some manly Band-Aids while I was out," she said going to her handbag.

"Manly Band-Aids?" Luke questioned, "That's an oxymoron."

"What did you call me?" Lorelai asked coming back front the entryway with her handbag.

"What time is?" Luke said ignoring Lorelai.

"A little after three," Lorelai said, "Now hold still," she said placing the new band-aid on his hand.

"I was asleep for two hours!" Luke said starting to get up but Lorelai stopped him.

"It's fine Luke, I called Caesar and the diner is fine, they can cope without you for a few hours.

Luke slumped in the couch, "I guess so," he sighed.

"Besides you need to get ready for the dinner tonight," Lorelai added.

"I almost forgot about that," Luke said holding his head.

"How's the hangover?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't have a hangover!" Luke protested.

"Maybe you could use some coffee?" Lorelai joked.

"Do you want to kill me?" Luke fired back.

"Never, I just got you to propose to me and I need you to go through with it," Lorelai said moving closer to Luke for a kiss.

"When do we need to leave?" Luke asked, his lips all but touching Lorelai's.

"Sex, I mean six," Lorelai said with a Freudian slip.

"Okay I better get back to the diner and make sure Caesar hasn't burnt the place down," Luke said not wanting to leave.

"If you come back here to shower I promises to wash your back," Lorelai said with a grin.

"How can I refuse that," Luke said getting up, "I'll be back in an hour top."

-----

"Just relax," Lorelai said genially rubbing.

"I am," Luke snapped back.

"Well you've got more knots in your neck and back than Captain Jack had on the Black Pearl," Lorelai joked.

"You didn't say we'd be having a bath," Luke said.

"You like baths," Lorelai said continuing the massage.

"I don't like baths with fruity smelling bubbles," Luke corrected Lorelai.

"You like taking baths with me, fruit bubbles and all," Lorelai corrected herself.

"Sitting in you own filth," Luke added.

"That's why we had the shower after the sex," Lorelai said.

"That's a good use of water, take a show then a bath," Luke grumbled.

"I didn't here you complain when we moved from the bedroom to the show," Lorelai said pulling Luke closer to whisper, "Nice Job carrying me by the way."

"I wasn't complaining," Luke grinned, "I just don't like baths. Sorry about the lamp," he added.

"Trust me Luke it was worth it," Lorelai said still glowing, "The third time was the charm."

"Sure was, sorry about the towel rack," Luke added.

"Again all worth it," Lorelai smiled.

"You just know I'll be around to fix it," Luke said turning to look at Lorelai.

"I don't know anyone better to do the job," Lorelai replied with a quick kiss.

"So you have sex with me just to break things and keep me around for more sex?" Luke asked.

"It's a vicious circle," Lorelai giggled.

There was silence for a few moments as Lorelai finished Luke's back, "There all done," Lorelai said.

"Is it time to get out?" Luke asked.

"Might have a time for one more go," Lorelai said resting on his back.

"You trying to kill me again?" Luke asked turning to meet Lorelai's lips.

"Can't have that, I didn't get any batteries today," she returned with a kiss.

Lorelai's hand moved under the water to find Luke was more than ready she wrapped her fingers around Luke causing him to groan into their kiss.

"We don't have time," Luke said as Lorelai moved to sit in his lap.

"I'll be quick," Lorelai said as Luke held her waist.

Lowering down Lorelai moaned as she felt their connection, "Your mother will kill me if we're late," Luke said.

"We won't be late, now shut up and lake love to me," Lorelai smiled.

"Well that's a turn on," Lorelai said dryly.

It was awaked as the water sloshed around, Luke holding onto Lorelai and the edge of the bathtub in a balance act which was doing nothing for his concentration on the task at hand," Okay this is not working for me," Luke said getting up.

"Luke I want you," Lorelai pouted.

"Well come her then!" Luke said handing Lorelai towel.

Lorelai smiled as she stepping out with a helping hand from Luke. After a quick towel off she sat on the edge of the vanity unit, lifting one leg on to the sink edge she smiled at Luke just out of reach.

"Now where were we?" Luke said placing one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck.

Drawing closer their lips met with a frenzy of kissing, they knew time was short so moved onto the main event. Lorelai's legs wrapped around Luke's waist as he entered her, moving his hands Luke firmly to hold Lorelai's waist as he thrust into her. Lorelai pushed her hips forward as she felt he climax coming and it wasn't long before Luke returned the favour with his own peak.

They held each other for a minute before Luke pulled back to look at Lorelai, "That was short," Luke said.

"Four times in two hours is pretty good in my books mister, I'm surprised you had anything left," Lorelai replied with a giggle.

"Well I'll have a protein shake next time and see if I can do better," Luke said dryly as he went over to the shower and turned it on.

Lorelai joined him, "You know we're going to be late now," Lorelai said as they quickly washed off again.

Minutes later she watched as Luke dried himself off, 'Greek God' she thought as he loosely tied the towel around his waist before leaving the room.

Lorelai followed shortly after using the towel to dry her hair, choosing to enter the bedroom naked to Luke's amusement.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Drying my hair," Lorelai said casually.

Luke stopped dressing to close the bedroom door, "What if Rory comes home?" Luke asked with the door now securely locked.

"She knows we are together Luke and we do things together, couple things, sex things," Lorelai said leaning forward to dry the back of her hair before standing and going to her underwear draw.

"When was Rory coming home?" Luke asked.

"In about half an hour," Lorelai said bending to put on her panties.

"Is that enough time? Luke questions knowing how long Lorelai took to dress for most dates.

-----

As they entered the large ballroom Lorelai quickly swapped her engagement ring to a different finger.

"You know we have to tell them," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Tomorrow at lunch," Lorelai replied before seeing the room full of tables, "Wow. I wonder where Demi and Ashton are sitting," Lorelai joked looking around the room.

"I think we're late," Rory said noticing the packed ballroom.

"You know your mother," Luke said dryly to Rory as he checked his tie and jacket.

"We're not late," Lorelai protested.

"Grandma said dinner starts at six," Rory added.

"Yeah, well that means seven," Lorelai said

"In what universe?" Rory questioned.

"They invite you at six knowing you won't be here until seven so dinner won't start until eight. Actually we're early, Lorelai explained, "Oh, there they are," she added waving, "Hey, Hi Mom," she called softly.

"She looks happy," Luke noted unsure as to how he would be accepted into this world.

"You found a man," Emily said.

"It's Luke, Lorelai said unsure if her mother was making a joke.

"Luke, I didn't recognize you," Emily said looking at the freshly shaved man before her, "See what a good shave can do," she added leading them to the table.

"I helped him," Lorelai replied before turning to Luke joking, "She likes you."

"Aw Geez," Luke said under his breath, as the followed.

Rory close behind giggled as she listened to them.

"Luke!" Richard said standing as he greeted him.

"This is quite a party," Luke said as they shook hands.

"It's a charity dinner for rare manuscript acquisitions," Richard informed Luke.

"That's what Lorelai said," Luke added as they took their seats. Luke helped Lorelai with hers before sitting between Lorelai and Rory who was already seated.

"This is my daughter Lorelai, her daughter Rory and this is Lorelai's boyfriend Luke. Everybody this is Marjorie, Shawna," Emily made the introductions.

Lorelai leaned in to Emily, "Who are Marjorie, Shawna?"

Emily whispered back, "Richard and Jason's secretaries. Dull girls, like two rolling pins sitting across from you, but we were desperate."

"So who's joining us," Rory asked seeing a coat on the last chair.

"Jason, he's doing the rounds," Richard said.

"Digger?" Lorelai asked with amusement.

"Nobody calls him that any more Lorelai and I would asked that you respect my business partner when he gets back," Richard said.

"When who gets back?" Jason said stepping up to the table.

"Jason how did it go," Richard asked.

"Mr Goldstein will call next week," Jason said making his way to the vacant chair.

"Good, good," Richard said pleased.

"Jason you remember everybody, Lorelai, Luke, Rory," Emily said reintroducing them.

"Emily they were in school together," Richard reminded Emily.

"And we had dinner a few weeks back," Lorelai added, "So digger how have you been these past weeks," she joked.

"Lorelai that enough," Richard said jumping in.

Jason just smiled, "So Luke good to see you again, not tired of Lorelai yet," he joked.

Luke reading the situation smiled back, "Not yet but she is a lot of work."

The table was silent for a moment before Emily laughed, "We're just pleased Luke has tamed Lorelai, for the most part."

"The whips and chains sure helped," Luke joked leading to laughter from the table.

"Well now that we are settled I'm going to go find Feriman," Richard said standing.

Emily joined him, "I have to say hello to Babe Wellington."

Once they had left Jason turned to Luke and Lorelai, "So you're engaged," he said surprising them.

"How did you…" Lorelai said looking at her hand to check she had changed the ring on her finger.

"Just a feeling, a vibe," Jason said as Lorelai looked around, "I don't think they know," he added.

"We're telling them at lunch tomorrow," Luke said taking Lorelai's hand to calm her.

Just then an older gentleman approached the table, "Jason," he said. They shook hands as Jason stood up.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you'd be here," Jason replied as they talked like business associates, before the man left.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"My father," Jason replied to their surprise.

"And you two have met before?" Lorelai asked in a joking tone.

"Yes, briefly. I believe there was an Aquaman party involved," Jason replied.

"Oh, man dad told me this business thing has been really bad for you guys," Lorelai said in a caring tone.

"What do you mean?" Jason replied.

" Did know one else fell the arctic chill in here a minute ago?" Lorelai said.

"You talked like you barely knew each other," Luke added.

"Oh, no, no, we've always been like that," Jason said nonchalant.

"You're kidding," Rory added to the conversation.

"No, actually, asking me about my golf game was actually a little too touchy-feely for me," Jason joked making it hard to feel sorry for them.

"Wow, who would have thought I would ever put my mother next to someone and think, warm?" Lorelai said as Richard came back to the table.

"Jason, I just heard your father was here," He said as the talk turned to deciding what they needed to do next leaving Lorelai, Rory and Luke at the table alone with the rolling pins.

-------

Luke and Lorelai walked arms linked with Rory close by as the strolled from where Luke parked the Jeep, near the diner.

"Gone for the rest of the night. We're stuck with the rolling pins. God! So boring!" Lorelai said gloomy.

"They weren't that bad," Luke said.

"I am starving," Rory cut in.

"What? The possibly beef and some sort of cream sauce did nothing to curb your appetite?" Lorelai said mockingly.

"Do you want to start with burgers or do a cart-to-cart attack?" Rory said.

"Well, there are three of us. I think we can accomplish all our goals tonight, this could be the best Firelight Festival ever!" Lorelai said with joy.

"Please don't drag me into this," Luke said begging.

"Come on Luke, we're about to get married so are part of this, now go get some Founders Day Punch for us," Lorelai asked flashing her eyes.

"I'm not drinking that stuff," Luke said scoffing with a snort.

"Good more for me and Rory," Lorelai joked.

"I'm going to get the burgers, you hit the carts," Rory said walking away.

"Meet us by the bonfire," Lorelai called as Rory walked off.

"Okay," Rory replied.

"I'll meet you by the fire," Luke said leaning in to kiss Lorelai, "I have to say goodbye to Liz."

"Say goodbye for me," Lorelai added walking away, "And don't forget the Founders Day Punch!"

-----

A short time later Lorelai met up with Luke, food in hand.

"So you satisfied yet?" Luke asked handing Lorelai a to-go cup off coffee.

"Wow that's the second time you've said that today," Lorelai giggled.

"Geez," Luke said.

"But I will be once Rory's bringing the burgers," Lorelai added as Luke put his arm around her waist and they looked at the fire.

"This is nice," Lorelai said.

"It's okay, Luke agreed.

"It's more than okay, I have food and a fiancé that makes the best coffee," Lorelai said rubbing his arm with her cheek as she ate.

"Thought you'd like the coffee more than the punch," Luke said with a smile.

They watched the fire for a few minutes as they held each other.

"Oh I have something for you," Luke said letting go of Lorelai.

"Is it pie?" Lorelai asked watching Luke pull something from his jacket pocket.

Luke held up the tiny object, "Liz made them for you, she was sorry they had to go without saying goodbye," Luke said.

Lorelai gasped at the gift as she reached for them, "Pretty."

"Liz said they'll bring out the blue in your eyes," Luke added.

She held them to her ear, "Do they?"

Luke smiled, "Yes," he said in reply.

"I'll have to thank Liz next time she visits," Lorelai said stepping into Luke's arms once again.

------

"Are you ready?" Lorelai called from the bathroom.

"Yes and I have been for the past hour," Luke said going back down the stairs.

"Luke it's burning," Rory called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," Luke replied grabbing a cloth and opening the oven.

"Are they burnt?" Rory asked.

Luke pulled out a tray of scones, "Not burnt, Emily would not allow it," Luke said dryly.

"So how is the food coming?" Lorelai asked entering the room.

"The roast chicken is almost ready…" Luke said interrupted by the sound of a car out front.

"That must be them then," Lorelai said as Luke stood behind her.

"I'll go see," Rory said racing to the front door.

"It will be fine," Luke said pulling Lorelai close.

"Well they appear to like you, juries still out on what they think of me," Lorelai joked as she turned for a quick kiss.

They parted and Lorelai took Luke's hand, "Come on," she said.

"Ring?" Luke asked.

"Not this time," Lorelai smiled.

They went out side to met their lunch guests only to find them talking with Babette and her gnomes.

"Sorry I tried to get them in before Babette but…" Rory said.

"It's okay kid," Lorelai said before turning to her parents, "Mom, Dad, good to see you made it," she said walking down the front steps.

"It's not everyday we're invited to lunch with our daughter," Emily remarked.

"Yes and you're just in time, it's getting cold," Lorelai said encouraging them inside, "Hello Babette."

"Hi ya doll, so is it a special lunch?" The neighbour said knowingly.

"Every lunch with my parents is special," Lorelai remarked.

"Well I'll let you get to it then," Babette said waving them off.

Emily and Richard smiled back and followed Lorelai inside.

"Well I'm off then," Rory informed her grandparents as she grabbed her coat.

"You're not joining us?" Emily asked disappointingly.

"No I have a day planned with Lane," Rory said, "But I'll see you next Friday," she added hugging Emily.

As the door closed Emily turned to Lorelai, "Okay what is going on here?"

"Nothing Mother, just lunch with Luke and I," Lorelai said with a smile.

Meanwhile Luke and Richard had made their way to the kitchen, "Something smells good," Richard said looking at the well-presented table.

"Lorelai something is going on, this is the third meal we have shared in three days, that's hasn't happened… I don't know the last time that happened. I think you were still wearing a plaid skirt and knee-high socks," She joked.

"Plaid Skirt?" Luke asked.

Lorelai leaned in to whisper to Luke, "I still have them, I'll show you tonight," she said with a peck on the cheek.

"Okay I guess now is a good a time as any," Lorelai said turning to her parents.

"Oh no your not," Emily said looking at Lorelai as she took Luke's hand for support.

"Oh no what? Lorelai asked.

"Your pregnant again!" Emily exclaimed.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other then back to Emily and Richard as they stood at the other end of the table, "No I'm not pregnant, at least I wasn't last time I checked," she jokingly added.

"Then what?" Emily asked livid.

"Emily," Richard said trying to claim his wife.

"Mom, Dad I'm engaged," Lorelai said showing her hand across the table, "Luke proposed the other day and as I haven't had any better offers of late I said yes," she added.

There was silence for a few moments, "Oh Lorelai," Emily said almost crying.

Lorelai moved around the table to Emily and they shared a somewhat awkward hug, the first one in years. Maybe before Rory was born. They looking at the ring again together as Richard reached Luke's hand and stepped closer to shake it.

"Congratulations Luke," Richard said.

"Thank you Richard," Luke replied with a smile.

Wiped the tears from her eyes Emily spoke, "This is good… and you are happy?" Emily added looking into her daughter's eyes.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes, very," she said as the timer went off on the oven.

"That's our lunch," Luke said stepping over to quieten the buzzer, before removing the roast chicken and trimmings from the oven.

Emily looked happier than she had in years as sat, Luke dividing the bird for the guests.

"So do you have a date yet?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke then back to her parents, "I was hoping for a winter wedding, in the town square with snow," Lorelai smiled.

Remembering their conversation from two years before, "Before the firing squad, I assume?"

Lorelai laughed, "I just would like snow at the wedding."

Luke and Richard were confused, "We might only have a few weeks of snow left in the season," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Two weeks is not enough time to plan a wedding," Emily said back in her typical fashion.

"So maybe we'll have to wait till next season?" Lorelai said looking at Luke and reaching for his hand.

"I've waited seven years, I can wait a little longer to do it right," Luke said squeezing her hand.

TBC…

Feedback would be good.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Okay sorry for the delay and the fact this one uses a bit of the original script with a few changes because Luke and Lorelai are together, Jason and Nicole are gone.**

**Luke's Lake**

**Chapter 23**

Lorelai didn't know how it happened. The week had started so we, they finally had the phone connected at the Dragonfly Inn and their first booking but now they were in trouble. Money was running out fast and if something wasn't done Tom would have to stop construction any day.

She didn't have many options, asking her parents was out of the question, Jackson didn't have any spare money and Michael had already put in all he could.

Lorelai stepped into the diner, her messy hair covered with her Bon Jovi baseball cap.

"Lorelai," Luke called.

"Hi Hon," Lorelai said giving Luke a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Lane standing near by, "Hey Lane."

"I really, really want to thank the both of you," she smiled.

Lorelai confused turned to Luke then back to Lane, "Aww, you're very, very welcome. For what?"

"For letting me stay with you," Lane replied.

"You're staying with us?" Lorelai asked still confused, looking at Luke.

"Apparently Rory called you," Luke replied

"Ha, ha, Rory told me, yeah," Lorelai said getting out her phone.

"She did tell you, right? She said she was gonna call," Lane said getting a little upset she might have no place to stay.

"Ahh, I guess you're staying with us," Lorelai confirmed listening to the message left by Rory.

"Is that okay?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, its okay, if it's okay with Luke," Lorelai said turning to him.

"Of course it's okay," Luke replied.

"Just make sure your mom knows," Lorelai added.

"Okay, I will. I'll see you both at home and thanks, Luke, I'll see you later." Lane said exiting to diner.

"Oh, we'll be here," Ed called.

"Sit down, Ed," Luke said moving to the counter, "Pigs, gluttons," he added.

"Or customers?" Lorelai asked before adding, "Now can we talk about Lane?"

"How could people eat this much?" Luke asked the rhetorical question at the start of the rant.

"Well, this is not all from one person, Luke," Lorelai added.

"It's disgusting. It's making me sick to my stomach," Luke said.

"Well then, Hon have you ever thought that maybe you're in the wrong industry?" Lorelai joked.

"I should get rid of the plates, make 'em all strap on a feed bag, you know, hang bells around their necks. Enter them in county fairs," Luke continued.

As some customers left Lorelai spoke to the diner again, "Come again, soon. See ya!" before turning to Luke again, "Listen, Luke, could you hit the pause button on the rant for just a sec?"

"What do you need?" Luke said seeming not picking up on Lorelai's vibe.

"Well your attention for one thing," Lorelai said.

"You've got it," Luke said.

"First Lane, we have a house guest," Lorelai said.

"I heard as much," Luke replied smiling again.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Lorelai asked.

"What is there to do, she's staying with you," Luke said.

"She's staying with us. Remember you spend five or six nights a week their now," Lorelai replied.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to there being an 'us'," Luke said.

"So that's not going to be a problem?" Lorelai asked.

"Not from me," Luke said.

Lorelai was a little disappointed but this was Luke, he's do anything for his friends, "That's good, I was just wondering if it will… cramp your style," she joked.

Luke leaned across the counter, "Don't worry it won't," he said kissing Lorelai for a moments.

"I was also wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, but don't we have that thing with you grandmother today?" Luke asked.

"Yes but we'll be done with that this afternoon," Lorelai said.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked sensing something was wrong.

"I will be," Lorelai replied, "How about Silvano's at 8:00?"

"Why the mystery?" Luke asked but not wanting to push.

"No, mystery I just think we need a night out. Not that I don't love your cooking but change is always good," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You have to wear a tie at Silvano's?" Luke asked.

"No, just a jacket and you can take it off the minute we sit down," Lorelai reminded him.

"Okay, what time where you picking me up?" Luke asked.

"11:00, that will give us plenty of time for you to meet with my grandma before lunch," Lorelai said smiling.

Lorelai started to leave, "Love the hat," Luke added.

"Livin' on a prayer, baby," Lorelai said exiting the diner.

-----

"Your hair is fine Lorelai," Luke said as they walked to the front door.

"Fine?" she questioned, "Fine! It was great just 15 minutes ago!" Lorelai added trying to make it look better.

"I could have helped with the sink," Luke said about to knock on the door.

"Now you tell me," Lorelai said dryly.

"I did offer but you wanted to do this on your own," Luke said a little upset he was left out of helping with the Dragonfly Inn once again.

"You were busy at the diner," Lorelai said.

"I still could have helped, they eat too much anyway. It would do them good if I closed the dinner for a few hours and put the whole town on a diet," Luke ranted.

"Next thing I know you'll only serve Veggie Burgers and the whole place will be gone Soy!" Lorelai said dryly.

"Maybe I should!" Luke fired back.

"Okay we should end this fight before we both say something we shouldn't, okay?" Luke nodded in response, "So once again how do I look," Lorelai asked with a smile.

"You always look great," Luke said leaning in for a kiss as the door opened.

Lorelai giggle at being caught making out with Luke, "Hi. I'm Lore…" she said before Emily appeared dragging her inside.

"Get in here right now!" Emily said.

"My gran must be here," Lorelai said turning to Luke

"Jersey, close the door and get those nuts in the living room," Emily said to the maid as she hurriedly yanked Lorelai out of her coat.

"Well.. Ow," Lorelai said amused.

Luke said nothing as he took of his coat.

"I've been alone with that woman for over two hours now," Emily continued.

"Real arm in the coat, Mom," Lorelai complained as the coat was removed with force.

Emily turned to Look at Luke, "You look presentable, nice suit."

"I bought it for him," Lorelai replied with a smile.

Turning back to Lorelai, "Your father's late," Emily said, "You're late."

"We're not late, I'm just in pain," Lorelai said.

"Get in the living room," Emily said taking hold of Lorelai's arm as they walked.

"We can't arrive before the nuts," Lorelai joked.

"Don't start with me," Emily warned.

"Here she is, Mom, Lorelai. The party just gets bigger," Emily said.

"Hi, Gran, how are you doing? You look great," Lorelai said, "This is…"

"Emily, what is the matter with her hair?" Trix said looking at Lorelai.

"Oh, well..." Emily tried to make an excuse as Lorelai fussed with her hair.

"I know my granddaughter. If she had received proper notice of my arrival, she would have done something about it," Trix commanded.

"I told her in plenty of time, Mom," Emily tried to say.

Lorelai backed her up, "She really did, Gran. I swear."

"I think it is admirable of you to cover for your mother. The importance of family loyalty simply cannot be measured…" Trix said before stopping as she finally saw Luke, "And who is this?"

"This is Luke, my fiancée," Lorelai said with delight.

"You're engaged? Why wasn't I told?" Trix asked turning to Emily.

"It was Lorelai's discussion," she said defending her self.

"Yes I wanted to tell you, it only happened last week," Lorelai added.

"And young man, Luke is it?" Trix said turning to Luke, "You look like a hard worker," she added.

"Yes mama," Luke said unsure what to say.

"Call me Trix," She replied.

"Yes Ma… Trix," Luke smiled back.

"Better. So Luke what do you do for a living?" Trix asked.

"I run my own business, a diner," Luke said with nervously.

"You work long hours?" Trix asked.

"Fifteen hours most days," Luke said.

"That doesn't leave much time for my granddaughter," Trix commented.

"Not as much as I would like, but she does come into the diner for most of her meals," Luke smiled.

"And you know Rory?" Trix asked.

"Since she was about twelve years old," Luke said feeling more relaxed.

"So you probably know them better than I do," Trix said to Luke before turning to Lorelai, "I like him Lorelai. Sit, dear. Emily, perhaps the guests would like a drink?" she asked sending Emily off to get them as they talked while waiting for Richard.

---------

Luke and Lorelai arrive back at the house on their way to dinner.

"Lunch took longer than I planned," Lorelai said in an apologetic tone.

"It was good though, I like your grandmother," Luke said turning to Lorelai sitting in the passenger set of the Jeep.

"And I think she likes you," Lorelai said looking back, "Can we skip Silvano's?"

Luke nodded, "Sure, I can find us something for dinner now your kitchen is properly stocked," he joked reaching for the door latch.

Lorelai reached across to stop him, "Luke I… we need to talk," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked reaching to wipe it clear.

Lorelai nodded, "I will be," she said drawing a deep breath in, "I've been trying to find the right way to ask and don't want to do it inside."

"Ask what?" Luke questioned.

"We're in trouble, Sookie and I," Lorelai started.

"What, did she get you pregnant?" Luke joked.

Lorelai chuckled, "You always know how to make me laugh. Luke we're out of money. Tom might have to stop construction if we can't pay him next week and I don't know what to do. We were trying to do this together and I know we're together but I wanted to keep something for myself, if that makes sense?" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded, "I think I do, but I want to help."

"I know you do," Lorelai replied, "You always do, you're good that way."

"So what do you need," Luke asked squeezing Lorelai's hands, "I have some savings, which I was planning to use for the wedding but we have time to save for that now."

"Luke you are constantly full of surprises," Lorelai said leaning to kiss the man she loved. Lorelai pulled back after a few tender moments, "We can work out the details later, okay," she added kissing Luke again.

Luke placed his hand behind Lorelai's neck as the kiss deepened, as the passion built they stopped as a light come on at the front door, breaking their lip lock.

Looking over Lorelai smiled, "It's our house guest," she said with a chuckle.

"I see," Luke added sitting back in his seat.

Lorelai opened her plastic window, "Hi dear, we'll be in shortly," she said. Lane cold from the night air waved in acknowledgment and went back in and closed the door.

Lorelai turned back to Luke, "I was thinking," Lorelai said.

"Theirs a scary thought," Luke joked.

"Why don't we see if Lane would like to move into your apartment?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not sure?" Luke said.

"I think she can handle it, plus it will be just sitting there empty and I'm sure before long she will move back home to Mrs Kim," Lorelai said.

Luke smiled, "I guess it could work, I hear the commute to work is easier," he joked.

Lorelai smiled, "I don't think I've loved you any more than right at this moment," she said leaning in for another kiss.

TBC…

Feedback would be good


End file.
